Control
by XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX
Summary: Scarlet Argent's return to Beacon Hills isn't what everyone expected. She's changed into quite the wild child. Her cousin Allison is dating her best friend. The boy she had a crush on when she was 12 likes the girl she hates most: Lydia. Not to mention her strange fascination with Derek Hale's Pack, and her power over the werewolves of BH. Isaac/OC, Derek/OC.
1. Prologue

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek says. Boyd and I don't shift. We stay stationary as Erica launches herself at him and starts kissing him forcefully. I growl, moving to grab her. Boyd flings a heavy arm out over my chest to stop me. He kissed her back for four short seconds before throwing her on her ass. His brown eyes move up to meet mine.

"That's the last time you do that." he growls at her, still looking at me.

"Why; because I'm a Beta?"

"No. 'Cause I have someone else in mind for you." I push myself into Derek's head. Scott's name comes with the sentence he said. I storm out at this point. He follows me, grabbing my arm and slamming me against his chest.

"Where are you going, Scar?" he growls lowly, hand moving from my arm to the small of my back.

"I'm done." I hiss, "I'm out of this Pack. I don't need this. I know how to fight. I didn't need a Pack before and I don't need one now."

"This is about McCall, isn't it? You still feel something for him."

"No, I don't! Yes, I love Scott. But not in the way you seem to think. He's my 'brother'. I'm not going to let you hurt him, or my cousin."

"Cousin? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Allison Argent is my cousin. My name is Scarlet Argent." I growl, "It was your damn sister's fault I got bitten. I was stupid enough to hunt alone and she bit me. I've never killed anyone, ever. I don't want to either. I know my family won't kill me if I haven't killed. I don't need you. I am an Alpha too, but I'm still more human than you." I show him. I shift into a full wolf and back into my body. I dig my fingernails deep into his skin and drag it down his forearm, the sign of leaving a pack.

"You do not scare me, Derek Hale. Now go back to Erica. She seems to be in heat…for _you_." Without another word, I turn and run away. I sprint as hard as I can, allowing my speed to carry me toward Scott's house. I knock on the door slightly, my body trembling. He swings open the door, eyes wide and sleepy.

"Scar?" My body gives out and he catches me and sits me down on a chair in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I broke away from the Pack." And my world fades into darkness.


	2. Chapter 2: Omega

I don't own TEEN WOLF!

~2 months earlier~

I pull my crimson hoodie hood up over my head. The 'paparazzi' of Beacon hills snap away at us. Chris puts me and Ali between him and his wife. I sit beside my nearly identical cousin, Allison, my 5 year old cousin bounces in my lap at her mother's funeral. Cassidy.

"I knew this was a bad idea,"

"It wasn't my idea."

"I tried telling him…But he insisted of making a point of it."

"Chris, we can talk about it after **he** gets here."

"Who?" Allison's clouds with confusion.

Cassidy is the product of my jackass of an uncle-in-law and my monster of an aunt. She looks eerily like her mother with her caramel colored hair, and blue-gray eyes. The weight of her mother's death doesn't sink in. She's too young to understand. It's then that I see Gerard. I clutch onto her tightly, and turn from him. She struggles to get away from me. I glare over at my aunt in law.

"You didn't tell me _he___would be here." I growl, my voice harsh.

"Kate was his daughter, Scarlet."

"I'm leaving. I won't stay here if he is." I say, setting Cassidy down on the ground, grabbing my purse and heading the opposite direction of my grandfather. My feet slam heavily against the grass and as I reach a headstone, I catch two people huddled out of the corner of my eye.

"Scott! Stiles!" I hiss. Their eyes snap up to me. Scott grins briefly before motioning me over. Making sure none of my relatives are watching, I sprint over and crouch down between them.

"Why are we hiding at my Aunt's funeral?" I ask.

"To support Allison," Scott doesn't look at me as he says this.

"You must be the boyfriend I've heard so much about." I murmur. He flips me off over his shoulder teasingly. I almost scream as Sheriff Stilinsky grabs the back of the boys' shirts and I stand up with them.

"Already, Scarlet? You've been here one day and you're already back with your other two amigos?" he chuckles. I hold my wrists together and hold them out, laughing.

"I'm going with them. I don't want to stay here." Stiles' dad laughs once again and all three of us squeeze into the back of his cruiser. I bite back a laugh, peering at my best friend in my peripherals.

"415 Adam," Comes from the speaker and Stiles listens intently.

"I'm sorry, did you just say 4-1-5 Adam?" Stilinksy asks.

"Disturbance in a car," Stiles says, brown eyes moving over to look at Scott.

"We've got a heart attack victim TOA, but on the way to the hospital something hit him."

"What? It-it hit the ambulance?"

"Copy that, I'm standing in front of it right now. _Something_ got in the back, there's blood everywhere, and I mean everywhere."

"I'm on my way." Is the last thing I hear officer Stilinksy say before all three of us take off running. I easily keep pace with Scott, running with him stride for stride. Even in my 6 inch heels, I'm still faster than Stiles. We rush through the woods, to the site of the destructed Ambulance, and all three of us hide behind a hill. _Gods, does this bring back memories. _

"What the hell was Lydia doing? Was it Allison that kept you from doing that?" Stiles says, to Scott, as we look at the mauled body in the back of the truck.

"Lydia Martin? She's not capable of this; she didn't finish the change." I find myself saying.

"Yeah, Allison." Scott replies.

"Do you need to get closer?" Stiles asks.

"No, I got it." The black haired boy starts to back away, as do I. Stiles grips his collar.

"I just…just need you to find her. Alright? Please just find her." Stiles begs. It's disgusting. I always thought his little crush was disgusting.

"I will," Scott says, taking off. I run with him and he gives me a curious look.

"What are you doing?" he asks me.

"Helping…?"

"You can't. Look, I can't explain it to y-"

"Scott. You are not the only werewolf around here, Dumbass." I growl, letting the turn take over and glaring at him.

"Ok then." He's unsteady as we run. He hides behind a tree suddenly, pulling me with him. A movement crosses the line of my vision and I take off, him behind me. As we fly over a hill, we both move onto all fours. It isn't what we expect when we land. Another wolf growls at us, and Scott straightens up.

"You're not Lydia." I roll my eyes and it attacks. They struggle and I step back, ready to take him down if Scott needs it. And then it runs.

"Wait!" I scream, running after it with my 'brother'. We follow him along the river, my heart racing against my ribcage at the adrenaline. It triggers one of my uncle's trip wires, and I slide straight into Scott. He grabs my upper arms and steadies me before we look up at the Werewolf. A man throws Scott to the ground and then drags him behind a tree, arm around his throat. I follow, hiding with them.

"What are you doing? I can help him!" Scott growls. I put my palm over his mouth.

"Shut up!" I hiss at the same time the man growls:

"Be quiet!" The Hunters come thundering in, and I gasp. He releases Scott, who moves to the very back of the tree. I start to tremble, both from the cold and the fear of my family finding the truth. My teeth chatter. The man slides his leather jacket off and slips it over my shoulders. I watch as Chris circles the creature, flipping the electric device out and he flinches. The man screams as Chris shocks him and I whimper. Growling, the Werewolf behind me pulls me flat against him, my back against his chest, to hide me from the hunters.

"Who are you? What are you doing here?" I hear my Uncle boom.

"Nothing. Nothing, I swear."

"You're not from here, are you? ARE YOU?" he shouts the last part, and I tremble even harder.

"No, I came-I came looking for the Alpha. I heard he was here, that's all." The man behind me stiffens, "Look, I didn't do anything! I didn't hurt anyone living. He was already dead in the ambulance. He was, I swear."

"Gentlemen," I whimper out loud at Gerard's voice. A large pale hand shoots up and covers my mouth, his other arm wrapping around my stomach to restrain me, "Take a look at a rare sight. Wanna tell them what we've caught?"

"An Omega."

"A lone wolf possibly kicked out of his own Pack or a survivor of a Pack that was hunted down. Maybe even murdered. Possibly alone by his own choice, certainly not a wise choice. Because, as I am about to demonstrate, An Omega rarely survives on his own!" and Gerard brings down a silver sword and slices the wolf in half.

"Oh, god!" I cry behind the man's skin, my stomach rolling.

"Look at them!" He hisses at Scott, "You see what they do? This is why you need me! Why we need eachother. The only way to fight them is together."

"What are they doing?" Scott asks, sick to his stomach as well. This time, I answer.

"Declaring war."

"We have a code." Chris growls to my grandfather.

"Not when they murder my daughter," Gerard replies, "No code, not anymore. From now on these things are just bodies ready to be cut in half. Are you listening? I don't care if they're wounded or weak, or seemingly harmless-making the promise their whole life that they won't ever hurt anyone, or some desperate lost soul-no idea what they're getting into, we find them. We kill them," Gerard's eyes scan the forest, "We kill them all."

Without another thought, my knees give out and the only thing keeping me from losing consciousness is the stranger that holds onto me's muscular arm to keep me out of eyesight.


	3. Chapter 3: Shape Shifted

I DON'T OWN NOTHINGGG! OUTFITS ON MY PROFILE!

(Scarlet)

As soon as they're gone, the man pulls me back further and sits me down against the tree. I press my head between my knees, gasping for air. Scott pushes the dark haired man away from me and crouches down in front of me. He tilts my head up and pulls me into a hug. I hide my face in his chest and keep gasping for air.

"Sssh, Scar, you're okay." He says, the same way he had when we were little.

"Scott, you're suffocating me." I mumble. He leans back, looking straight into my face calmly. I nod.

"I'm fine." He grins at me. When I stand up, a tall root that my last minute reflexes catch catches on my heel and I trip, my ankle snapping in the process.

"Shit!" I scream, falling back onto my ass. The man laughs and I glare.

"Derek, this is Scarlet, by the way. Scarlet, this is Derek Hale."

"Nice to meet you. Now, can one of you help me get off of my ass and all the way back to the cemetery?" I growl, reaching my hand up. Derek takes my hand and helps me to stand on one foot, a wide smile on his face. He reaches down and slides his other arm under my knees and ends up holding me with my arms around this stranger's neck.

"Go home, Scott," Derek's voice sends shivers up my spine, my body on fire on the inside where his skin touches mine, and I am suddenly very aware of how short my skirt is.

"How do I know you're really going to take her back to the cemetery?" Scott crosses his arms.

"I'll kick his ass myself if he doesn't." I say. Derek Hale laughs again, and the sound makes me swallow hard.

"I like you, you're feisty." He says, eyes meeting mine.

"You have no frickin' idea…" Scott mumbles. I growl, full animal.

"Scarlet, are you coming to school tomorrow?" He then asks, changing the subject.

"Yes. It's my first day."

"Ok, see you tomorrow," With a glare at Derek, Scott leaves the opposite direction of the cemetery…or so I think… Derek doesn't speak as he carries me, human speed.

"Thank you." I murmur, silently studying his face in the dark. Angular face, thick, dark lashes, and light brown eyes. I trail my eyes down to his mouth and squared jaw. I pray he can't see me studying him. From the way he smirks, he notices. I look away, feeling my face heat up.

"My pleasure," he replies, his deep voice making my heartbeat stutter. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ I think. The silence is overwhelming. His jacket stays around me and as I breathe in, I smell the woodsy scent that drifts from it. I still shiver. It's then that it starts pouring. The rain soaks through the leather and my body trembles hard.

"I t-th-think I can walk if you help me l-limp." I stutter out through my chattering. He nods, dropping my right leg so I can half hop. He keeps my left arm wrapped tightly around his broad shoulders and walks even more slowly. Even as a werewolf, I've never gotten rid of some of my clumsiness. It's gotten less and less, yeah, but not gone all the way. Another root sticks up crudely along the river and he picks me up and over it before setting me down again. I lean against him, hard enough to support half my weight.

"So, how come I've never seen you around Scott before?"

"I used to live here, and I just moved back. I'm staying with some friends." I lie. He doesn't reply with a question.

"Lucky them," He says, quietly. I feel myself start to blush again. I'm not used to people as good looking as him complimenting me.

"Not really. It's kind of difficult considering they're the Argents." I say, aloud. His eyebrows raise.

"That's a stupid idea."

"It was live with Allison and her family or my Grandparents who are gypsies. I took my chances. Plus, I can control myself."

"You saw what happened to that Omega, earlier…"

"Derek, what are you trying to ask or say or whatever?"

"Do you want in my Pack?"

"Yes." I say, an extra shudder passing through me, "I want to be safe."

"You will be." He tells me, turning to look at me straight on, "I promise." I nod, my heart racing against my chest cavity. The back of my mind screams at me that you can't have feelings for someone in your first conversation. I take a deep breath to slow my heart.

"I need to hurry, or they're gonna worry about me." I stutter. He nods, and throws me over his shoulder cave-man style. I growl, the wolfish sound radiating through the trees. If he sees my ass, I'll die. I knew this extremely short dress was a stupid idea. And then the Alpha takes off, sprinting. I close my eyes, letting myself go limp; making myself easy to carry. As we reach the graveyard, I find Ali's car sitting in the parking lot, and her alone inside of it. He sets me down and I start to stumble backward. He catches me by the front of his jacket and I fall forward against his chest. He laughs his deep throated sound again, and I hide my face. I start to slip his jacket off.

"No, keep it until I see you again. Soon." He whispers, leaning in and kissing my forehead briefly. I take a shallow breath, staring after him as he walks away. And then I feel my cousin's fingers on my upper arm, her face relieved.

"My parents are so freaked out! Do you even know what time it is? Scarlet! You left the funeral and just didn't come home or back here." I don't listen to the rest of her lecture. My skin still tingles on my forehead. A real smile crosses my face.

"Allison, please. Let's just get home before I get in anymore trouble." I interrupt her. She shrugs, and then follows my stare.

"By the way, why did Derek Hale just carry you here?"

"Well…It's a complicated story…"

"Scarlet, I'm your best friend. Can't you just talk to me?"

"Ok. Stiles and Scott were my best friends before I left. I saw them at the Cemetery and then there was this call about a person killed in an ambulance, and then we went there to see if it was Lydia, after we stopped, Derek scared Scott, and I tripped over a tree root. He volunteered to take me here instead of making Scott get in trouble for being out too late." I leave out the part about our grandfather hacking through a man's insides. I wrap Derek's jacket tighter around me, the cold still cutting through the leather, as I slip into the front seat of the car. We talk about school, about my classes for tomorrow, on our way home. I mutely nod. My thoughts bounce between Derek and the image of them cutting the man in half. Fear wraps ice around my heart. That could be me next…or even Scott…I can't let it happen. I have to stop Gerard. As we pull up to the house, I sigh. God knows what awaits me inside at midnight. As I climb out of the car, my cousin links my arm through hers. We slip inside almost silently. Instead of Chris or Victoria waiting, I find Gerard. Well, crap. I recoil at the sight of him, grasping onto Allison's arm like a lifeline. Her black hair flips me in the face as she turns to stare at me in shock.

"What? What is it?"

"Don't leave me alone with him!" I whisper-yell.

"Allison, why don't you go to bed? I need to speak with Scarlet alone." My breathing accelerates as she lets go of me. She doesn't know. _She doesn't know._ I tell myself. As soon as we hear her door click, he throws me into the door.

"What the hell were you doing? How dare you disrespect your own grandfather and Kate?"

"I hated her! Just like I hate you!" I scream. His fist comes down hard on my eye. He grabs my hair and throws me into the stairs. My head slams against the wood, and I cry out. The base of his boot hits my nose and I hear a cracking noise, and pain explodes through my face. I reach my hand up and find hot liquid coating my fingers, when I bring my hand to my eyesight, I see its blood.

"It'll be worse next time." he growls, grabbing the back of my dress and pushes me toward the room I'm sharing with Ali until their guest bedroom is finished. I limp, my ankle almost healed but still painful. I slip through the door and slide into the small chair by her closet, and sob. She looks at me, and her brown eyes widen as she crouches in front of me.

"Oh, my God!" she shouts, turning my head side to side.

"It's nothing," I say, wiping my tears off my face. She rushes to her bathroom and hands me a towel. I press it to my nose, stopping the bleeding. She brushes my chocolate brown hair back behind my ear.

"It's not nothing. Gerard did this to you?"

"He's done worse. Remember how my parents told you I had a broken collarbone last year? Who do you think did that? Ali, I don't want this to happen to you."

"It won't."

"Yes it will! If you keep seeing Scott, it'll be you next!"

"How do you know?"

"GOD! WHY DO YOU THINK AUNT KATE WAS THE WAY SHE WAS?" I scream. I know Gerard can't hear me; his room is in the basement.

"He hit Kate?"

"Yes." I sigh, "Ali, I just want to go to sleep." She folds out the futon for me to sleep and I curl up and attempt to sleep, numb. The whooshing feeling that associated with Derek disappears. I stay numb. _Gerard knows. Gerard somehow knows that I was with him tonight. Did he see me behind that tree? _I think. A shudder follows the line of my body, and I let my mind drift to my Alpha. The last thing I think about before sleep overcomes me is his light brown eyes.

"Scarlet," Allison's soft voice calls me out of sleep, "Come on, and get up. We have to get ready for school." I groan, my face still burning. I grab her hands and she pulls me up.

"How's your ankle?"

"A little sore, but I should be ok." I smile up at her, knowing I must look like hell from yesterday.

"I got up a little early, so the shower is all free." She grins at me, giving me a hug before she disappears into her makeup drawer. I grab my favorite outfit from my portable closet and slip into her small en-suite bathroom. I slip into the shower, scrubbing the dried blood from my face. I wash my hair and body, and then slip out to dry myself off. I lean against her vanity and inspect myself. My nose has almost healed, a bruise still around my eye.

Ali pokes her head in.

"Gerard and Dad just left." She says, closing the door softly. Allison set my straightener and my makeup kit up on the counter for me. I smile. She's always been more like my sister than my cousin. I pull on my white clingy scoop neck tee shirt, my light washed denim jeans and pull on my bubblegum pink leather biker jacket, with my 6 inch black wedge heels. I reach up and straighten my hair, turning either direction to make sure it looks the way I want. After that, I put foundation around my eye, and then black eyeliner and mascara with clear lip gloss.

"This is as good as it's going to get." I mutter, before I come back into Ali's room. She then turns to smile at me.

"You look pretty." I say, looking my cousin's purple v-neck tee shirt, cropped denim jacket, and, to my surprise, a mid-thigh length denim skirt without tights underneath. Grabbing my backpack, and linking my arm through hers, we head to her car. The ride to school is catching up on gossip from my old school. We went to school together in New Hampshire right before she moved here and I did. Kate's funeral was a good excuse for my parents to kick me out into Chris and Victoria's house.

"Why did Aunt Mariana and Uncle John send you here?"

"Firstly, because I never wanted to leave here in the first place, and second: they walked in on Tripp and me making out on their bed with me in my bra and jeans, and him shirtless." I tell her, grimacing. Her jaw drops.

"Eww! Tripp? You didn't have sex with him, did you?"

"No. Not with anyone. It was just the last straw for my mom…" I swallow the lump in my throat. "I feel bad about it, but I'm here and I'm happy to be."

"Well, I'm happy you're here too. It'll be nice to have someone on my side." I nod. The events from last night invade my thoughts. The Ambulance. Derek. The Omega being cut in half. I shudder again, thinking of the way his head hung down when he died. I then make sure I don't think about it again. As the car stops, I look at the front doors to the school. Scott and Stiles stand talking. I sneak out of the car, and sprint across the parking lot. I stop at the bottom of the stairs.

"Brace yourself, Stiles." I hear Scott say before I fling myself into Stiles' arms. He hugs me back just as tightly. I turn to Scott and hug him too.

"Since I didn't get a hug yesterday..." I smile and set my hands on my hips. They both let out an uneasy laugh, I grin over at Stiles, "Stiles, will you show me where the office is again?" he nods, offering me his arm.

Flipping my hair over my shoulder, laughing, I wrap my fingers around his arm and walk alongside him until we reach the main office. I lean up and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thanks, Stiles." He looks flustered for a moment, but disappears. As soon as I step into the main office, I regret it. The new secretary is my Aunt Victoria. She smiles briefly before handing me my schedule. Her eyes flit to my eye.

"Did Gerard hurt you last night when you got home?"

"Yes."

"I'm so sorry, sweetheart. Chris and I asked him not to."

"Thank You." I whisper, turning to find my locker. My heels clomp against the floor as I walk. I head the rest of the ways to my locker. As I open it, I glance down at my schedule.

Great. All my classes are with Allison. Victoria planned this so she could keep an eye on me. I don't realize someone's standing next to me till I clobber them in the face with my locker door.

"Ow!" a male voice grumbles. I turn to find Jackson Whittemore clutching his nose and staring at me in shock.

"Scarlet?" he says. I squeal, and fling myself into his arms. He picks me up off of the floor to hug me, being taller than I remembered. Jackson spins me around once before setting me back on the floor. He doesn't let go of me, just keeps his arms looped around my lower back.

"When did you get here?" He asks, his bright blue eyes meeting mine, a smile stretching across his face.

"Yesterday, about 1:30."

"You should've called me! I would've ditched to come see you."

"I couldn't. My aunt and uncle were watching me like hawks. I got kicked out of my house and sent here."

"What did you do?"

"Just stupid things with guys…" An evil, suggestive glint enters his eyes, "Not sex!" I add.

"What's your first period?"

"Uh, Health with Finstock." I groan, "He still hates me for moving in the middle of the season last year."

"Nah, I think he's over that. I have first period with you. Let's go." Jackson finally releases me and stands next to my locker as I pull my binder and notebook out. I smile as I close the metal. Jackson was my first boyfriend, for 5 months freshman year. And then Lydia sunk her claws into him. I wrinkle my nose at the thought. He wraps an arm easily around my shoulders, pulling me closer into his side. Jackson, Scott, and Stiles. My three closest friends from before. When I come into the classroom, Coach Finstock looks at me in surprise.

"Scarlet." He greets, "The only girl who I've ever had play for the lacrosse team. You still faster than all the boys?" I laugh.

"Yes, I am."

"Wanna bet?" Jackson says, grinning at me.

"Yeah, I do!" I tease, shoving his chest playfully. He traps my hand and uses it to draw me closer to him. I try to pull away, but his hand is almost painful as it wraps around my wrist and squeezes.

"Ow!" I screech. He lets go instantly. I rub my now raw skin. I slip into a seat in front of Stiles, beside Scott. Closing my eyes, I relax slowly. I lean back in my seat, examining my fingernails. My cousin's easy heartbeat starts to lull me to sleep.

"What the hell is Derek doing here?" I hear Stiles say near the end of class. I glance out the window to see him leaning against his Black car, looking straight at me. I glance back at Scott, tucking my hair behind my ear. I let my hair fall in a curtain to hide my face from him.

"Scar, you didn't…" He sighs, gaze piercing me; even though I can't see him. _You didn't join his pack…_he means.

"So what if I did?" I snap, "it isn't any of your business!"

"You don't even know him!"

"I don't need to." I growl, looking back at Derek. Pushing my words inside of Derek's mind, I tell him: _Meet me at the Lacrosse field. No cameras. _In the distance, I see him nod. I cross the room, to Coach Finstock's desk.

"Coach, can I go to the bathroom? We just finished our unit on Birth Control three weeks ago in New Hampshire, so I've already learned this." He smiles.

"Sure." He says, handing me the pass. I sprint out the door, and down the hall toward the Lacrosse field. I cross the field slowly, and find a curly haired teenager standing beside him. Derek, I notice, is even sexier in daylight. I look him over as I make my way toward them. My eyes wander over him: with his square jaw, stubble, dark black hair, light brown, long lashed eyes, tall, and muscular.

"What do you want, Derek? Half my class just saw you."

"I want you to keep an eye on Isaac here. It's his second day as one of us." His deep voice makes my stomach flutter.

"Alright. That's it? You could've just set Isaac to say that."

"Still so feisty." He growls, smirking at me again.

"Isaac," I say, "What do you have next period?"

"Free period: so I go to Lacrosse practice."

"I'll go with you," I smile at Derek sickeningly, "Happy now?"

"No. You can't tell anyone about this."

"I won't." I roll my eyes, "I'm not stupid, Derek. But, Scott knows I'm in your pack now, because of you parking right outside my class."

"I'll deal with Scott." He says. I nod.

"Isaac, I'll see you here next period. Now, I have to go convince Finstock to let me play Lacrosse with the boys." I sprint, inhumanly fast, back to the room 5 minutes before the bell. I hand him the pass and slide nonchalantly back into my seat.

"What did he want?" Scott asks, glaring at his car. I sigh. _Don't tell him._ Derek's voice whispers in my mind.

"None of your business, Scott." I growl, letting my eyes change momentarily. He looks hurt, but then turns away. I take a deep breath.

"Ali, I'm not studying with you next period, I want to play Lacrosse with the guys." Jackson looks over at me when I say this, as does Finstock.

"Next period, Argent?"

"If that's ok with you, sir," I grin over at him.

"OK. But, you're on your own in the Girl's locker room."

As I slip into my yoga pants, and sports bra, a sharp pain shoots through my head and I collapse into a heap on the ground; my eyes pinch shut. I scream. When I open my eyes, my blurry vision takes a moment to adjust. What I see in front of me causes me to scramble back against the lockers. My Aunt Kate stands in front of me, her hand on her hip, now laughing.

"Derek Hale, sweetie?" she says sarcastically, "Not the best choice of company," I feel myself start to shift. My nails sharpen quickly, my canines flashing down. I roar at her. She laughs. She reaches forward and slams me against a locker by the throat.

"You're supposed to be dead!" I hiss.

"And you are supposed to be human, so I guess we're both keeping a secret."

"Does Gerard know you're living?"

"No. Only you, Scarlet, and you know what? I'm going to have fun with your little Alpha like I did before I married Steve. Yes, sweetie, I know about your little tiny Pack of four." A protectiveness I didn't know I could have without knowing someone well takes over me and I growl loudly-kicking her hard enough that she leaves a dent in a locker.

"Don't touch him!" I scream. She smirks, eyes filling with shock. The sandy blonde haired woman advances on me and knocks me onto my back.

"You're the female alpha…Oh, this is rich. My little baby niece is Derek's mate. Aren't you a bit young for him, Scar?" I don't want her to be right. But, I know she is. I don't want for her to have this power over me.

"Shut up, Kate!" I yell, slamming my knee into her stomach.

"No, I don't think I will." And with that, she shoots me in the hip, and then the collarbone. The arrows pierce my skin and I scream. I scream so loudly that I hear Scott scramble to run over to help me. My back arches off of the floor, my breaths coming in short pants.

"If you tell anyone about me, I'll kill Derek, and whoever else is in your little pack. See you later, sweetheart." She smirks, before she disappears, laughing. Scott bursts through the door, and sits by me on the floor. I scream again. He draws my head into his lap, and I cry out again.

"What happened? Scar, talk to me."

"Arrows…shot…" I whimper. He wraps one arm underneath my knees, the other behind my lower back. He carries me out of the locker room, my body shaking in pain and fury. My pale skin has turned a sickly shade of green, and I'm sweating like crazy. Scott leans me against the side of the building, having me sit down. He reaches down and pulls the first arrow out of my collarbone. It heals almost instantly. Stiles' eyes widen at the sight of me.

"Who…?"

"I can't tell you. Just get the freaking arrow out, Scott!" I scream. He rolls his eyes.

"God, you're cranky."

"You would be too if you just got shot in the _**locker room**_!" He has to break the arrow in my hip; he can't get the end out. I can't shift until I can.

Kate's voice keeps ringing through my mind: _Alpha Female…Derek's Mate…Fun with your little alpha like I did before I married Steve…_I growl. Hatred, boiling hot, flashes through my veins like wildfire. Irrational jealousy follows along with it. What did she mean by 'fun'? I feel weak. Scott wraps one of my arms around his neck.

"Do you need the nurse?" Coach Finstock asks.

"NO!" I bellow, "I-I'm fine, Coach, this locker broke in the girl's locker room and a piece caught me. I'm perfectly fine." As he looks away, I cut open the skin on my hip and reach pull the blood-covered spearhead out. Jackson stares openly my sharp fingernails. He moves his palm over a spot on his side and I know something is different about him. The blonde moves to sit next to me.

"Are you alright?" he asks, moving some of my hair back behind my ear. I shiver at his touch on my skin. All the feelings I used to have for him bubble just under my skin; buried under animal guilt for wanting someone else to touch me. Being a werewolf, I have no choice over who I mate. It's like nature; it chooses for you. I curse inwardly.

"Jackson, I'm fine. Now, Whittemore, help me up!" I grumble. He grabs my hand and helps me stand. I wobble slightly before balancing myself.

"You sure you can play lacrosse today, Argent?"

"Yes, Finstock, I can!" I growl, feeling the wolf start to take over. Scott grabs my shoulder and turns me to him.

"Calm down."

"I'm tired of being called weak because I'm a girl." I growl in my Alpha voice. A voice I've never heard come from me before.

"Just breathe, Scar." He whispers, rubbing my arms in a comforting way. I nod, taking in a deep breath and coming back from the edge.

"Come on! Are we gonna play some lacrosse or sit here and stare at me?" I smirk, sprinting on wobbly legs toward the lacrosse field. Scott keeps pace with me, making sure I don't fall. I still beat everyone else to the field. Isaac, I notice takes his time and blends in. I pull him to the side.

"Don't tell Derek about the arrows, okay, Isaac?" My eyes glow red and he whimpers and nods.

"Good little Beta," I tease, ruffling his hair. He laughs, pushing my shoulder gently. I laugh. Scott grabs my arm and pulls me to sit between him and Stiles on the bleachers.

"I know there's a third werewolf here, who is it?"

"I have no idea!" I lie, very well. If I learned anything from my bitch of an aunt, it was how to lie.

"I guess I'll find out myself. I'm playing goalkeeper today." I snort.

"Scott, you suck at goalie if I remember right." He narrows his eyes at me before jogging to the goal. I stand in line behind Isaac, in front of Stiles. As we start, Scott charges a guy I don't know, sniffing, and then does the same to Matt, then Danny, Jackson bails, and then it's Isaac, who's panting like a dog during summer.

"Calm the hell down!" I hiss at him. But, it doesn't help. He charges at Scott, who runs at him at the same pass. I throw my lacrosse stick down, sprint ahead of Isaac, and slide down like I'm playing baseball, and knock Scott on his ass. He hits the ground with a grunt, and I turn around and sweep Isaac's legs out from under him.

"Do you not remember how to play Lacrosse, Dumbass?" I growl at Scott. He growls, his eyes turning yellow and fangs coming out. I turn to Isaac and find the same thing.

"Isaac." I growl in my Alpha voice, glaring at him with red eyes. He stops. We hear the whistle and I glance up to see Cops coming in our direction.

"Don't tell them," he asks Scott, "Please don't tell them."

"Isaac, what did you do?" I ask, my eyes going wide in shock. Oh, god. He doesn't have time to answer, Mr. Stilinsky takes him away. I stand up, lightheaded and dizzy. My head starts to burn again and I know Kate is somewhere nearby. I glance at the line of trees and find her staring at me from inside the dark, her eyes glowing green. I shiver. Scott follows my line of vision. His eyes go wide, and a growl vibrates the air from his chest.

"Is…is that who shot you?" Scott whispers. I nod. "Allison saw her die…"

"No, she saw her hit the floor. It wasn't an open casket viewing or funeral. How do we know she was even in that Casket, Scott?" I say, honestly.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. And you can't tell anyone."

"I won't…but you need to tell Allison."

"I'm not going to tell Allison anything. She doesn't need this right now. I have to figure out what the hell happened to Isaac."

"His father's dead…" Scott tells me, "They think he was murdered." Everything comes into place. Isaac. The reason I was supposed to watch him. He's a bloodthirsty one. I run a hand through my hair, growling angrily. Why would anyone be stupid enough to let a new werewolf run loose on his first night? And what's wrong with Kate? I intend to find out, by myself.

During Chem. third period, I go with Scott and Stiles to see what Jackson was talking to Stilinsky about. Before Gerard can see me, I sprint down the hall. I watch as they pull away with Isaac in the back of a cruiser. He looks so downtrodden, my heart aches for him. Scott ends up beside me. A black sports car pulls up, and Derek's voice comes out of it, he tells us to get in the car.

"No. I have to go…somewhere." I say nervously, running back up the steps and not facing him. After what Kate said, I don't think I can for a little while.

Later that night, during the full moon, I don't shift. I lay in bed, images swirling through my head. There's always one year of my life I haven't been able to remember; when I was eight, 8 years ago, the same year of the Hale House fire. None of my family will tell me what happened. I throw my blankets off and slip out of Ali's window, running through the woods. I trust the instinct to run a certain direction. When I reach an old shell of a house, I remember seeing it lit up with orange. I remember arms holding me from running back inside and struggling. _Tears ran down my face, blurring my vision. _

_ "Sssh, Scarlet, it's okay." A soft voice said in my ear. I hid my face in her shoulder, the only comforting thing I had. _

_ "Laura, what happened?" I asked in my young little voice. She stroked my hair._

_ "Somebody hates us, baby girl, somebody who wanted everyone dead." _

_ "Even Lindsey?"_

_ "Even Lindsey. I'm sorry, sweetheart, she's gone." _

_I cried. I cried so hard that it made Laura tremble as well. I watched a flash of sandy hair run away from the house, laughing. I knew that noise. Kate. Kate started the fire. Kate killed my best friend._ I back away from the house in shock, sobbing. They tampered with my memories. Now I remember the little girl that played with me, Stiles, and Scott at school with the raven Black hair. Derek's little sister. Hatred burns my veins, and I let out a loud howl. Now I know why I hated Kate so much. The ring that hangs from a necklace from my neck says _"filia luporum_" It means Daughter of Wolves. It hits me: I was one of the kids that was supposed to be in the house. Kate wanted me dead as well, because my mother wasn't the woman who raised me. I remember a pale face, with my brown hair, looking up at me from the burning basement.

My mother was a werewolf.


	4. Chapter 4: Ice Pick

I don't own TEEN WOLF! :D

A/N: I realized Derek has teal eyes, not brown so I changed it. (:

**Scarlet**

As I slip in Allison's window and onto my bed, I curl up and draw my knees to my chest. Lindsey Hale's pretty little face flashes through my mind over and over, along with my mother. I sob into my thighs, feeling my shoulders shake. I feel a soft hand resting gently on mine.

"Scar, I'm worried about you…" Allison says. I don't look at her. I can't.

"Don't." I growl, "I'm fine." _I'm fine. _An easy lie. I turn away from her, holding onto my pillow and sobbing. She sits behind me, rubbing my back. She rests her head on my side. When we stayed with Kate during the summer before freshman year, and we got scared, we'd curl up in the corner and sleep. This is a comforting gesture from her.

"Scarlet…Do you know…what our family does?" she says in my ear.

"Yes. We're werewolf hunters." I say 'we' automatically.

"Do you agree with it?"

"No." I say, honestly, "I think we're the monsters. Not them."

"You're a werewolf, aren't you?" she whispers. I stiffen.

"Is it obvious?"

"No…Scott told me about the locker room…"

"God, does he not know how to keep his mouth shut?" I growl, sitting up and burying my face in my hands.

"Why aren't you changing?"

"I'm in control of it. I've been a werewolf since I was thirteen. I was bitten the week before we went to stay with Kate." I say. _When I still lived in Beacon Hills._ Her eyes go wide.

"How have you kept it a secret for so long?"

"I had an Alpha…and then I moved. When I left, she died. I really regret leaving now. She was an amazing person."

"You sound like you really loved her."

"I did. She was who I would've chosen as my big sister if I could have had anyone in the world."

"Who was she?"

"Laura was her name." I smile. Allison smiles in return, resting her head on my shoulder. I lean on her.

"Would I make a good Werewolf?" she asks after a while. I sigh.

"I don't know." I reply. My cousin's echoing sigh makes me feel bad for her.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Yes."

"I was at the Hale House during the fire." I tell her.

"What?"

"I was little, but I remember it. I remember seeing Kate. I remember them trying to get out of the basement…all of it." I feel myself lose focus, the images dancing through my mind. I swallow, heavily.

"Scarlet…" is all she says, pulling me into a hug. I wrap my arms around my cousin and let myself relax into her. Allison, the only Argent I can trust besides myself. I quickly turn over and fall asleep on the futon.

We only get 2 hours of sleep in all. But, we each chug down an energy booster the Hunters use to stay up through the entire night and day combined and we behave like drunks. We're loud and obnoxious. We pull up to Lydia Martin's house and I cross my arms over my chest.

"What's _**she **_doing here?" She asks, rolling her eyes.

"I'm her cousin, you idiot." I grumble, but get back to my giddy energized state.

As we reach our B Day block, PE with Finstock is first.

"We're rock climbing today." She squeals like a little girl. I laugh, jumping up and down with her. Scott raises an eyebrow as he reaches us.

"Hi!" I squeal, hugging him tightly.

"Are you drunk, Scarlet? Can a werewolf even get drunk?"

"No, I am not drunk, thank you very much sir." I giggle, Allison laughing with me.

"We had energy drinks this morning." She explains. Stiles comes up next to Scott, and I hug him the same way. I link my arm through hers as we walk toward the girls' locker room. As I see the Kate-shaped dent, I growl. I still smell her on the metal. I shake my head, clearing my thoughts. I strip again, changing into a pair of navy booty shorts that Anita gave me with an anchor on the left hip before I left for Beacon Hills and a clingy white blank tank top. I slip my headphones into my ears as we enter the gym. A small, timid, girl with bushy blonde hair bumps me.

"I am so sorry!" I say, steadying her. She jerks away, fear in her brown eyes.

"It-It's O-O-Okay," she stutters.

"I'm not gonna hurt you." I tell her, putting my hand out, "I'm Scarlet."

"I'm Erica Reyes." She says carefully. I smile as she shakes my hand.

"Nice to meet you," I say softly. She smiles a real, but small, smile. I turn to get in line behind her. She subtly slides next to Stiles. I listen to her mind carefully.

_He's so cute. _The way she tells herself this is in a heartbroken voice. She sounds like she has quite the crush on my best friend. I grin to myself. I keep my eyes on the rock wall as Allison and Scott start to climb together, but my mind somewhere else. My mind goes to Derek, the feeling of his arms around me when he carried me, the way his lips felt pressed against my forehead, his grin before he laughs, and I sigh. Allison knocks Scott off the wall and we snicker softly. When Erica goes to climb, I immediately know something's off. The fear fills the room like a thick fog. I stay close in case I can help her. I feel bad for her as she cries. I wish I could make it stop; her struggle, and her fear. I've always wanted to help people. She drops down, and starts crying as people laugh. Bastards. We don't have time for anyone else. As I finish pulling my jeans and shirt, my hands start shaking and my stomach rolls. Erica.

I run into the gym at the same time as Scott; just as she's falling from the wall. Scott catches her as she starts to seize. I grab her hand and roll her onto her side.

"You're gonna be ok, Erica." I whisper, holding onto her. She grabs my hand and shakes. I hold on until the trembling stops. I wait for her to be loaded into the ambulance. Allison hands me my bag, and I sling it over my shoulder. I turn to go to my next class. Before I can reach it, someone grabs my wrist and slams me up against a brick wall where no one else can see. Derek pins me against the wall with his hard body, one hand pinning my wrist above my head, the other on my hip.

"Is this stalking thing normal with you?" I hiss, sarcastically.

"You completely ignored me yesterday. Why?" he growls.

"It doesn't matter."

"It does. Isaac told me you were shot with two arrows. Who shot you?"

"Piss off." I growl. His face drifts centimeters from mine, eyes glowing red.

"_Tell me_ _who shot you_." he says in his alpha voice.

"_No._" I use _my_ Alpha voice back. His eyes widen, and he leans in almost all the way; his lips brushing against mine. I feel my breath catch, my chest heaving and pressing into his.

"Why the hell can't I quit touching you?" he says, eyes casting downward.

"You tell me." I whisper, tilting my head to the side.

"I-I don't know." He admits.

"Well, who the hell…" I imitate him, pulling my hand free and wrapping my fingers around the back of his neck and brushing my lips against his, "Says I want you to quit?"

I draw his head down to mine and kiss him. He freezes for a second, and then his instincts take over and his lips press harder and move against mine. I move my lips with his, my other hand gripping onto the abdomen of his shirt tightly. My bag drops to the ground, completely forgotten. His tongue flicks against my bottom lip and I open my lips; allowing his tongue to invade my mouth. Out of all the guys I've kissed, no one has ever made me feel this way; heat flooding my entire insides, the feeling that this is the only right or natural thing on earth. I moan, and pull him tighter against me. Derek groans in response, arms wrapping around my lower back and lifting me fully against him. My legs wrap around his waist instinctively, and then he pulls back to breathe. He stares at me, eyes on fire. We both pant for air.

"That was…" I start, "A little intense for a first kiss…" When he sets me back down on my feet, I'm so dazed from kissing that I trip again. His arms wrap around me from behind seconds before I hit the ground.

"Do you want to ditch the rest of the day?" he asks, lips against my ear. I shiver, but nod. He grabs my wrist and I run to his car with him. As I get in,

"I heard what happened to that Erica girl…"

"I know how we can help her." I interrupt, "The Bite. If she's one of us, the Epilepsy will stop." He nods, smirking. It makes me want to kiss him until he can't think straight.

"Don't do that," I mutter, turning away.

"What? Why?"

"Smirking like that! I don't want a repeat of what just happened against that wall while you're driving."

"Maybe I do…" he mutters. I glare at him.

"I am not making out with you while you're driving, Derek." I say, "No matter how sexy that smirk is." I grumble the last part. This only adds to his self confidence. Growling to myself, I take a swig of my water bottle.

"You think I'm sexy," he pipes up. I almost choke on the water but swallow quickly.

"I never said that…" I say, weakly. I don't deny it, because he is. A full smile fills his face, and I sigh while turning my head away. My phone beeps and I glance down at a text message from Scott.

It says: _Care to tell me why Derek's car just sped out of the parking lot and you aren't in Chemistry with us right now?_

_Obviously I'm in the car with him, Scott. I'm fine. Have Allison cover for me. _I text back. He responds almost instantaneously.

_Why would you do that?! I warned you how much trouble Derek is. _I roll my eyes.

_PISS OFF!_ And I shut my phone off all the way, cussing under my breath.

"Babysitters?"

"Scott." I nod, "He's been my friend for so long, he just gets concerned when he thinks I'm doing something stupid." I reply. He reaches over and links his fingers through mine. The heat returns. I feel myself blush, and relax slightly at his touch. He doesn't ask again. I let him hold my hand, tightening my fingers through his. He keeps his beautiful eyes locked on me, eyes never wavering. The intensity of his gaze sends chills up my spine. Sensing this, he smirks- the same smirk that makes me want to climb over the console and onto his lap. I move my eyes out the window, controlling myself and my hormones. I keep my eyes locked firmly on the surroundings until we reach Beacon Hills Memorial Hospital. When I reach for my door handle, he growls. I turn to look at him and he shakes his head. He opens my door for me and walks alongside me to the doors. As soon as we enter the first waiting room, I see Melissa McCall. I cuss.

"If she sees me, she'll call the Argents and tell them I've skipped. I'll be dead." I say. She glances up. I push Derek into a chair, straddle him and make a curtain between our faces and hers with my hair. Being that close to him, with my heart racing, is impossible. **He** kisses **me** this time, fingers around the back of my neck. I kiss him back, fisting my hands in his tee shirt. After what feels like hours but must be minutes, I glance over at Melissa's chair and sigh in relief when she's gone. I rest my head against his, closing my eyes and feeling his hot breath on my lips. My whole body trembles and I stand up, running a hand through my hair.

"L-let's just get this o-over with." I stammer, trying to even out my breathing. He grins again, intentionally fishing for another kiss, and I slam my palm against his shoulder.

"Stop it," I growl, smirking over at him. I slip into the morgue and sit on the counter, waiting for him to bring Erica. My legs dangle in front of me and he slips in with the gurney.

"Side effects may include anxiety, weight gain, acne, and ulcerative colitis. Yeesh." Derek says, tossing the bottle to me. I wrinkle my nose for effect.

"Who are you?" she asks him.

"Let's just say we have a mutual friend. You get a warning right before you have a seizure."

"It's called an Aura; it's a metallic taste in my mouth." Her heartbeat quickens; proof she's lying.

"You don't have to lie, Erica, what does it really taste like?" I say.

"It tastes like blood."

"What if I told you that all of this could go away, the side effects, and the symptoms, all of it?" he whispers, brushing her hair behind her ear. Irrational jealousy pulses through me and I growl a warning. He smirks, making my breath catch. He reaches out, grabs my wrist and draws me closer to the terrified blonde.

"And what if all those things not only went away but everything else got even better?" I add.

"How?" she asks.

"I'll show you." I say. I feel my eyes turn to wolf and she gasps.

"Erica, we're werewolves." Derek explains, the back of his hand brushing my cheek as he pulls the hair away from my face. I hook my finger in the strap of my tank top and bra, pulling them down and showing her the bite mark scar just below my collarbone. She leans in and moves her eyes over it.

"There are a group of Hunters called the Argents who are hunting down any werewolf in sight. If they know what you are, they will come after you." He moves behind me, his hands sliding around to rest on my stomach, "But I can protect you. I can teach you how to control the urges; I can help you fight them."

"Derek is the Alpha male and I'm the Alpha female." I say. I feel his heart start to hammer against his chest through my shirt and his. I relax against him, my back pressing against his chest. My hands snake down to rest on top of his.

"Do you want this, Erica? It will make the epilepsy go away." I finally ask. She nods. I move away from Derek, and take both her hands.

"This is going to hurt like hell." I say. I close my fingers around her hospital gown, near her hip. I rear my head back and sink my teeth into her flesh. She cries out and I pull back, returning the material to cover her. Her back arches off the mattress in pain and I link my fingers through hers. The memory of the intense pain that went through my body when I got bitten flashes back and I hold on tighter. Laura didn't hold onto me or comfort me. She left me lying in the woods, telling me to meet her at the old graveyard if I survived.

"We have to go, Scarlet, someone heard her." Derek whispers lowly in my ear. I nod, leaning into Erica and kissing her forehead the way my mother used to.

"Meet us at the old steel warehouse if you make it," He tells her. He links his fingers through mine and sneaks us out of the morgue and through the doors. As soon as we get outside, I sigh and cast my eyes back toward the morgue.

"She'll be fine," he says, drawing my attention back to his eyes. I nod, slowly.

"You were really young when you were bitten, weren't you?" he asks me, cupping my face between his hands. Derek brushes the makeup off of my cheek, eyeing the nasty bruise from Gerard's assault on my face. His face turns grim and he backs me into a wall for the second time today.

"Who hit you?" He demands. I shove him away, sending him reeling back. This spurs him on and he grabs my wrists and pins them to my sides. My back hits the wall roughly and his lips attach to my neck. Fire erupts through my veins, and I moan. His lips move up my neck, his hands still firmly on my wrists; preventing me from any physical reaction to touch him.

"Tell me," he whispers seductively in my ear. I struggle to break free from his hold on me. When I do, I slam my elbow against his jaw and sprint toward the car. I nearly rip the door open to get inside. He comes slowly behind, rubbing his jaw, and moves into the front seat of the car.

"You are so damn stubborn." He hisses.

"Like Scott said, you have no freaking idea." I reply snidely, "Where are you taking me?"

"Isaac just left School to go to the warehouse." He calmly replies, "That's where our Pack stays."

"Not me. The Argents think I'm human." I growl. His fingers tighten on the steering wheel at the mere mention of their name.

"Be careful around them," he growls, his voice hard and gruff. I jump slightly at the change in tone.

"Derek, no-one hit me. Well, not on purpose any way. Allison accidentally hit me with the back of her door this morning." I lie, keeping my heartbeat even. He glances over skeptically at me.

The rest of the night I spend in the old warehouse, sparring with Isaac, and knocking him down repeatedly.

Allison texts me: _My mom and dad are worried sick about you! Where are you?_

I reply, remembering her parents check every text: _Tell them the truth; I'm sleeping over at my friend Erica's house. She wasn't feeling good after her seizure so I wanted to make sure she's okay while her mom works the nightshift._ I smirk. When I hear footsteps on the stairs, I smile. Erica comes down and smiles broadly at me. I squeal, and run to hug her. She hugs me back tightly.

"Congratulations, you aren't dead." Derek snarls, before disappearing into the bus. Rolling my eyes, I enter after him, beckoning for them to follow.

"Pick a seat and sleep on it." I say. Erica picks a seat to the left of Isaac. Derek crushes two seats together, and waves me over. I lay on one in front of him and he draws me to him, his arm wrapped firmly around my waist and my heart racing out of control. I relax into him. Closing my eyes, I roll over and bury my face in his chest. I shouldn't feel this way about someone I don't even know. But I do. I feel like I could stay asleep forever if it were next to him, no matter how terribly cliché it sounds.

When I wake up, Derek's arm is still wrapped firmly around my lower back, our legs tangled together from moving around in our sleep. Instead of his eyes being still shut, him still asleep as I expected, I find his Turquoise eyes open and staring down at me. My breathing hitches.

"M-Morning." I stutter, looking away. He reaches down and closes his fingers around my chin, tilting my head up. His eyes soften slightly when they meet mine. I bite my bottom lip. I glance up at Erica and Isaac, whom are both still sleeping. At my distraction, the muscular Alpha pulls me beneath him, and seals his lips to mine. I immediately respond, sliding one of my hands into the back of his hair, the other pulling him closer. He smirks as a shudder runs through my body. His arms rest on either side of my head, holding his weight off of me. Derek pulls back to move his lips down my jaw, and onto my throat. He pauses and sucks lightly on the skin.

"Derek," I whimper. He laughs into my neck, and goose bumps erupt on my skin. I run my hand down his chest and tug on his bottom lip with my teeth. He growls.

"Whoa, get a room!" Isaac's voice booms. I quickly push Derek off of me, blushing in embarrassment.

"We had one until you interrupted." the dark haired man growls. I laugh, running a hand through my hair and pecking him on the cheek.

"Derek, chill." I grumble. Erica rolls over and her eyes open slowly.

"Morning," she says to me sleepily. I say it back quietly, still blushing from Isaac's interruption. I drop my gaze to the floor.

"Erica," I say, "I think we should give you a makeover. Would you like that?"

"_Hell _yes!" she says finally. A laugh comes from deep in my chest and I lean heavily against the seat. Derek's warm leg presses against mine, and before I "attack" him again, I spring up. He sends me a confused look.

_We need to cool things down. _I say in his head.

_Why? _I hear him reply.

_First off, we don't even know eachother. Second off, I don't know if you understand why we can't seem to stay away from one another. _

_Yes, I do. You're my mate. _I glance at him, and his eyes stay intensely on me. I shiver, following Erica out of the bus. I link my arm through hers and we sprint toward the mall. I pull her into my favorite edgy store called Poison. She picks out at least $1200 worth of clothes I absolutely love. We both blush as we enter Victoria's Secret. Both of us spend the same amount in that store, $1050. Thank you to my rich 'parents' for an unlimited credit card. As we head back to my house, bags in hand, we talk non-stop. I find the more I talk to her, the more I like her. She reminds me of my friend from New England, Ariella. We come through the front door, laughing.

"Chris! I came home for a little bit." I call out. My uncle comes into view, wiping his hands on a dishtowel and smiling.

"Scarlet," he greets, kissing my temple, "Who's this?"

"Uncle Chris, this is my friend Erica. Erica, this is my uncle Chris." She smiles and shakes his hand.

"We were just shopping and wanted to drop some stuff off." I add. He nods.

"It was nice to meet you, Erica." He says as we head up to my and Allison's bedroom. I toss some of our stuff on my futon and I glance over at my cousin, still sleeping.

"Let's actually stay at my house this weekend? My mom left for a business trip at like 11:30 last night." Erica pipes up, "I don't really wanna be by myself."

"Sure. I just have to run it past my uncle." I nod, smiling. We grab our bags, and I enter the kitchen where both Gerard and my uncle are standing cooking something.

"Uh, Chris? Erica's mom left late last night for a business trip and Erica doesn't want to be alone. Could I possibly stay with her while her mom's away?" I sway side to side as I ask. He pauses to think about it momentarily.

"Yeah. You can stay till Wednesday of next week." I squeal and hug him.

"Thank you!" and I bound out the door with the other beta. We sprint at wolf speed through the woods, just laughing and giggling like fools. When I spin around and run straight into what feels like a brick wall, I nearly scream. Derek and Isaac both start laughing at us.

"You are such dicks!" I shout, slapping Derek's chest and turning to slap the back of Isaac's head.

"What's with all the bags?"

"Isaac, we're girls. We wear lots of clothes," I roll my eyes; Erica grabs my bony wrist and drags me toward her house. Derek grabs my other wrist and stops the movement. As both Erica and I's bodies spin in his direction, his lips press against my ear.

"We need to talk later, alone." He whispers. I nod and then he releases me. I follow Erica and we walk in silence.

"So…? What's up with you and Derek?"

"I…He's my Mate." Is all I can think to tell her, "It isn't exactly a choice. But, I guess I can deal with it." I shrug.

"You're kidding me right? This morning it looked like you two were going at it pretty hard. I think you're enjoying yourself much more than just 'dealing with it', Sweetie." I blush, running a hand through my hair.

"Um…did it look _**that **_bad?" I ask quietly. She tries to hold in a laugh.

"Yeah, it did, actually." She then turns to face me, "Is he a good kisser?"

"Oh God Yes," I blurt out loud, and immediately cover my mouth. Erica bursts out laughing at my outburst. I find myself laughing with her.

"I've never kissed anyone." She tells me, frowning.

"Waiting for Stiles?" I say, smirking. She freezes, brown eyes going wide.

"What…how did…" she stutters.

"I read minds, one of the perks of being a freak even in the werewolf world." I murmur.

The rest of the night, I feel normal. We play with makeup for Erica, gossip, do normal 'sleepover' things. It's 2:30AM when someone knocks on Erica's window. I scream and push my claws up whilst crouching down. I roll my eyes when I realize that, Derek as succeeded in terrifying us. Smirking as Erica cat-calls, I finger-wave at her before dropping out the window. As my boots hit the soft ground, he sets his hands on either of my arms, ready to steady me.

"It's hard to forget a _clumsy_, beautiful girl." he explains. I smile, go on my tiptoes and kiss his cheek. His mouth flickers, with the threat of a smile.

"So, where are we going to talk?" I ask, staring up at his teal eyes. He wraps an arm around my shoulders, drawing me into his side. I take in a deep breath, taking in his woodsy smell.

"It's actually a place called Luna, it's in Chalice. It's a-"

"Werewolf Club," I finish for him with a smirk, and he gives me a shocked look. I shrug and add "I used to live here. I've been a werewolf since I was 13, Derek. I'm not exactly an innocent little girl." Chalice is the next city over from Beacon Hills, and we sprint into the center of downtown Beacon Hills.

"You're only sixteen. You should still be innocent teenager." He breathes as we pass an alleyway downtown. I shove him against the brick, my hands fisted around the lapels of his jacket.

"I have seen so much shit living with the Argents, I'm lucky to be as innocent as I am. Chris's baby brother has taken care of me since my mom died. Don't you dare tell me I should be normal or innocent, you have no idea what I've seen." I growl before I release him.

"I didn't know. I'm sorry." He stumbles over the words before we start to sprint again. It takes less than 10 minutes to get there. The building isn't lit up or anything, it's a secret club. No one dresses up in heels or anything that would risk making running more difficult. With my family around, it's a major risk to come here for any werewolves. Derek wraps his arm around my waist, his hand on the curve of my hip, and he shows the bouncer his ID. When the large man asks for mine, Derek growls and flashes his red eyes and I'm allowed in. The thrum of a rock band's cover of Sexyback plays in the background and I smirk.

I let the dark haired man slide behind me and rest both his hands on my hips as he leads me to the bar. I feel one particular wolf's eyes on me, and when I meet his gaze, I am disgusted. The man is in his thirties at least. I sit down beside Derek at the bar, purposely scooting my stool as close to his as I can. He furrows his eyebrows at this, but shrugs and rests one of his hands on my knee. Thanks to Werewolf senses, I can still hear him speak normally.

"I don't know what to do, about you being my mate…" Derek says. I bite my bottom lip again.

"Exactly what you've been doing." I whisper, kissing the corner of his mouth. He shudders slightly this time.

"We don't even know eachother."

"It would be the same as dating someone you're extremely attracted to, you don't know them at first."

"Excuse me, but that gentleman just bought this for you." the bartender says, handing me a drink and nodding over at the thirties man. I grab my Mate's hand.

"Dance with me. I want that creeper to leave me alone. I'm already taken." A nervous look shots across his nearly perfect face, and I lean in so my lips touch his ear, "Derek, anyone can _dirty_ dance." After I start to walk away, he follows me. The thirty year old man moves in my direction and I turn my back to Derek and move my hips in a circular motion against his. He moves his hips with mine, arms wrapped low around me, the fire literally burning me inside. I slide my hands up my sides until they wrap around his neck as I grind against him. One of his hands leaves my hip, slides up my side and brushes my hair to the side. He moves his hand back down painstakingly slowly. His soft lips move down my throat and onto the juncture of my shoulder and neck. He bites the skin softly, then flicks his tongue out to soothe the bite. I moan, lolling my head back on his shoulder and moving my hips harder and sliding down his body and back up. I turn to face him and slide down his body again, this time moving my hands down his chest and back up to wrap my arms tightly around his neck. He smirks at me, pulling my body flat against his, his lips attacking the left side of my neck now. I move my hips more quickly against his, eyeing the creeper still staring at me. I flip him off. The creeper disappears from my sight.

We both still our hips and I let my head fall forward, on Derek's chest. He kisses my hair, and as the music slows down slightly, his arms wrap loop my lower back. I move with Derek. He clutches onto me, smiling down at me. His eyes never move to another girl, not like my human boyfriends.

Fire erupts even stronger within me. I hear his heart racing, and a thrill goes through me that I can _make_ it race.

"Let's go. That creepy guy is still staring at _my _girl." he whispers in my ear before kissing the hollow just beneath my jaw. I smile, linking my fingers through his and tugging him out of Luna. My eyes meet my Uncle across the street. I cuss. My heart races, and Derek glances that direction. He grabs my thighs, draws them around his waist and presses me against the wall, turning us at enough of an angle to block me from Chris's view. As soon as I am sure they leave I sigh, relaxing into the brick. He presses his forehead into mine, nose skimming mine. I take a shallow breath.

"It seems I'm always rescuing you by being physical." He whispers, his eyes shut. I smirk, brushing my lips gently against his and holding onto him tighter as he shivers at the action.

"Did I say I minded you being physical?" I whisper, brushing my lips against his jaw until I reach his ear, "The _total___opposite actually." I murmur in the most seductive voice I can manage.

"If you want to leave this wall, Scarlet, you won't talk like that." he warns. I bite my lip and giggle before untangling myself from him and he links his fingers through mine.

"So, why did Scott try to get me to stay away from you?" I ask.

"He doesn't exactly have the highest opinion of me."

"I noticed. Why is that?"

"I wasn't exactly nice to him…in any way whatsoever…and they thought I killed people last year."

"And did you?" I cross my arms across my chest.

"No."

"Then I don't care." I shrug, "Scott's an idiot, then. So is Stiles." I roll my eyes. He grins.

"At least someone agrees with me." he links his fingers through mine, and I let my head start to fall toward his shoulder. He nods, "You can lean on me." I rest my head against his broad shoulder, almost closing my eyes. We walk in silence. My heart pounds from this simple touch and every little piece of knowledge I've picked up over the past few days swims through my mind; 3 days, to be exact. I've only known him 3 days.

"Derek, is this a date?" I ask once we reach Erica's driveway. He straightens up, pulling me into his side.

"I guess it is." He shifts uncomfortably. I glance up to find Erica glancing out the window briefly before she slips back behind the curtains.

"Goodnight, Derek," I whisper, turning to clamber up the side of her house. He grabs my upper-arm, backs me up against the wall and presses his lips against mine. It isn't heated or a make out session. His hands cup either side of my face as he gives me a long, lingering kiss, leaving my knees weak.

"Goodnight." And he takes off. I shakily climb back up into Erica's room. I flop down on the bed, eyes shut. She sits cross-legged beside me.

"You look happy. As happy as you looked when you dated Jackson." I look over her in shock.

"When did you move here, Erica?"

"End of Eighth grade."

"Oh." I mutter, embarrassed. Jackson and I were kind of…physical then; making out against the lockers in full view of the school, physical. _You're welcome Lydia Martin for your boyfriend knowing how to kiss!_

"Yeah," she presses her lips in a hard line.

"I'm surprised you could tell I was happy, we hardly ever came up for air," I mutter. We both look at eachother before we start laughing. I change into a Cami over my bra and black lace boy shorts. We sleep opposite directions, my feet by her head and hers by mine. My bitch of an aunt comes into my dreams.

"_I tried to warn you, sweetie." She sighs, setting a hand on my shoulder in the middle of the woods, outside the burned remains of the Hale house. I flinch, "He's using you. He doesn't care about you. He only touches you and kisses you because the wolf in him says to. Have you told him you're **my **niece yet?" To this, I shake my head 'no', "Derek will dump your ass when he finds out. After all, I'm probably the reason he's a little bitch." _

"_Because you torched his family." I growl. _

"_No. Because I banged him, and **then** torched his family." Anger boils under my skin and I bring my hand down hard on her cheek._

"_I hate you!" I scream._

"_Aw, you poor thing; thinking you actually stood a chance." She whispers, circling me, "Derek doesn't love anyone because of **me**, little girl. What can you do about it?"_

"_Kill you, slowly, and painfully." I reply in the most sickeningly sweet voice I can manage. I feel my fingers tremble, with the threat of anger or confusion I don't know._

"_Tell me about my mother." I finally say, "My real mother; the reason you tried to kill me in the Hale fire." I run my hand through my hair, turning away from her briefly._

"_Her name was Tania McCarthy before she was married. She'd be 32 today, two years ahead of me in school. Her husband died a couple of months before you were born. Your dad isn't John Argent."_

"_Who is he then?" She doesn't respond. I turn back to her and she's gone, "KATE!" I scream. I slam my foot against a tree, cussing._

"Scarlet? What the hell are you doing out here? It's 7:30 in the morning." Scott says with wide eyes. I glance down at myself in my revealing pajamas. Kate really got me outside, in front of Scott's house. "Here," my nearly-brother slides a spare tee shirt over my shoulders as I tremble. He hugs me to him, trying to warm me up.

"Kate lured me out here while I was dreaming." I say, softly.

"Does Allison know?"

"No. And that better not change or I'm going to kick your little Omega ass." He smirks, laughter vibrating his chest.

"Same old sarcastic, stubborn Scarlet." He shakes his head. I smile up at him.

"I'm never going to change, either." I say, backing up and crossing my arms across my chest.

"Good. You wouldn't be my baby sister if you changed." We've called eachother siblings our whole lives.

"No, I wouldn't. Scott, can you drive me to Erica's house? I'm staying there because her mom's out of town and I wanted to make sure she was alright." He nods, and slips inside.

"Mom," I hear him say, "I'm going outside for a little bit." He lets me into his piece of crap car he drives and I lead him verbally to her home.

"So…what's going on with you and Derek?"

"What?"

"You smell like him. I don't care what you see him. Just, please tell me you didn't sleep with him."

"I promise you I didn't sleep with him. I've known him for 3 days, Scott." I say, "You act like I'm a slut just because you know I'm a werewolf now." I pout, looking out his window.

"I didn't mean it that way." He says.

"Yeah, well, that's what you said."

"Okay, I get it. You've been mad at me since I ignored you while you were dating Jackson. I'm sorry. I shouldn't have been so cruel to you about it. I miss my little sister. You've seen everyone else more than me the past few days and I miss you being my best friend."

"Apology accepted. You have Stiles for your best friend."

"So, we're not friends anymore?"

"I don't want to find you chopped in half in the woods, Scott!" I scream, "And I'm pretty sure that Allison doesn't either!" He looks over at me in shock.

"I'm not going to be a part of Derek's Pack, I can't believe he got you to try to talk me into it! He's using you! I hate that you're falling for it, Scar. I hate how naïve you are about guys. God, you're so stupid!" I backhand Scott across the face, with my claws out. It leaves 4 clear scratch marks across his cheekbone. He cusses, and I get out of the car. We're in the busiest part of town, so when people see a girl in nothing but a tee shirt and underwear running from a fully clothed, bleeding guy, it doesn't exactly look well for Scott. He grabs my arm, stopping me.

"What is with you werewolf men and grabbing girls arms like that?!" I growl, pulling his hand off of me.

"You slapped me! Why?"

"I'm so tired of people acting like I can't make my own decisions or that I can't handle Derek. I'm a big girl, I've been a werewolf much longer than you, and I don't give a damn how many times you try to warn me to stay away from Derek. From talking to him, it seems like I know him a hell of a lot better than you already. I've seen my friends who are werewolves die because they weren't in a Pack. I was in a Pack in New England. I stayed home during the full moon and my parents didn't know I was a werewolf, so I think I know more about how a Pack works. I don't care anymore. I'm done caring about you, Scott. If you want to watch Gerard kill you, I don't give a crap. I hate you." I growl, kneeing him between the legs. He doubles over in pain and I sprint all the way to Erica's. When she sees me slip in the window with a pissed off expression, she tilts her head to the side in confusion. Tears blur my vision, run down my face. I wipe them off with the back of my hand.

"What happened?"

"I just got in a fight with my friend." She sniffs me as I say this.

"Scott McCall." She says, "What did he do?"

"It isn't important, Erica, I just don't feel like spending 'quality time' with Derek and Isaac today. You go. You need to start learning how to defend yourself." I tell her.

"But-"

"GO." I roar at her, my face shifted into a full animal. She nods, jumping out the window and running to where she's supposed to go. I hurriedly just slide a pair of jeans on, tuck the shirt in so it looks remotely normal, and I head toward one place I know I'll feel safe. When I knock on the Whittemore's door, Jackson looks me up and down and smiles at me.

"Hmm, what a nice surprise this early on a Sunday." It's 8:45 now.

"I knew your parents would be at church, and I wanted to see you." I say with a grin. He pulls me inside, and we go into his bedroom. I bite down hard on my bottom lip as I remember the last time we were in here. It was the last day before I left to live in New Hampshire.

"_I'm going to Miss You." he whispered, his lips following the line of my neck. The fourteen year old me had my arms wrapped around his neck and was lying next to Jackson on his bed, our legs hanging over the edge. He'd rested his weight on his arm and started kissing my neck._

"_I'm going to miss you too." I remember whispering, tilting my head back to give him more access to my skin. Sure, kids our age shouldn't have been as physical as we were, but teachers loved both of us at BHHS, so they ignored it. He moved all the way on top of me, kissing me roughly with his tongue slipping into my mouth. I reached down and tugged his shirt over his head. He leaned back long enough to toss it on the floor. Jackson unbuttoned my shirt, and kissed up my stomach. I moaned, sliding my hands up his bare back and onto his shoulders. I clutched onto the muscles there, pushing his chest against mine. He shifted slightly, one knee on the outside of my left leg, the other on the inside of my leg. He moved one hand down my side, onto my hips and reached for the button of my jeans. I broke away._

"_I love you, Jackson."_

"_I love you too, Scarlet." And he kissed my neck as he started to unbutton my jeans._

_It was in that moment that his parents decided to come into the room. His mother screamed, Jackson rolled off of me, I pulled my shirt back on and buttoned it up, before I got up to leave. Jackson walked me out to my older sister's car, kissing me hard on the lips._

"_I guess we have to break up then…" he said nervously, tucking his hands in his pockets._

"_I guess so." I replied, standing on my tiptoes and kissing him on the cheek. My sister and I didn't speak as we drove home to the moving van._

That was the last time I spoke to Jackson in person before I moved back. I can tell from the way his heart rate picks up, that he's thinking about the same thing. I smirk, sitting down on his bed and laying the wrong way, my head at one side and my feet dangling down. The blonde lays down next to me, close enough his arm brushes mine. Electricity snaps through my skin this time. It isn't the same as the fire I have when Derek touches me, but I still feel my heart speed up at his touch.

I shift and rest my head against his shoulder.

"Why is Scott so mean now?"

"What did he do to you?"

"We just got in a fight." he picks up on my tone, and realizes I don't want to talk about it. He just wraps an arm around me and lets his cheek drift over to rest on my head.

"I missed you, Jackson." I whisper, barely audible. His breathing hitches and he pulls me closer into his side.

"More than you missed Scott and Stiles?"

"Yeah." I say, looking up at him. He's gotten even better looking in a little less than a year. I want to kiss him. The wolf inside of me growls, tells me that this is wrong because I belong to Derek. I sit up, running a hand through my chocolate brown hair and shifting to lean against the headboard. Jackson sits up, brushes my hair back from my face and cups my cheek in his hand. He leans in closer, ice blue eyes on mine. His lips come closer to mine, nearly touching.

"Wait." I say, he pauses, "Are you still with Lydia?"

"No." he whispers. I nod and close the distance between our lips. I don't kiss Jackson because of instinct or to avoid someone. I kiss him because I know he won't hurt me, because it's what I'm used to and hell if I don't miss it. He pulls me closer, sliding me onto my back and hovering over me. He doesn't move to take my clothes off; he wants me to make the first move. I don't. I kiss him harder, sliding my fingers around the back of his neck, and probing my tongue against his bottom lip. He groans, and his lower body presses into mine. I slide my tongue into Jackson's mouth, and I moan at the mint gum I can taste from earlier. When I pull back to breathe, and slide my hands onto his shoulder blades again, nearly three hours later, he sucks on the skin at the base of my throat. Suddenly, I'm happy how much energy giving a werewolf gives me. My head lolls back and I moan. I feel my nails elongate against his shirt. I move my hands away in horror. He pulls back to stare at me.

"What? Scar…your eyes. Oh my god, you're a-a…"

"Werewolf, yes. I have been since middle school." He doesn't jump away from me. In fact, he pulls me to straddle his lap and he leans against the headboard.

"I don't care. In fact, it makes you even sexier." He whispers, nipping and sucking on my jaw as he moves down. This time, he lightly kisses along the neckline of my shirt before pulling back to look at me, "But, I think we should stop."

"Me too," I whisper, moving off of him and sitting next to him, my head on his chest. His arm wraps around me and I relax into him. We both fall asleep this way. I wake up to Jackson's adoptive mother shrieking and it pierces my eardrums. I cover my ears and bolt up. He laughs.

"Mom, we're fully clothed, sitting up and sleeping. Why is that a big deal? You've caught me doing worse." She agrees with this statement. It's nighttime now, dark outside. The clock says 9:26. We slept for like 6 hours, and made out for 3. _Crap! I have to get back to Erica!_

"True. Scarlet, would you like to stay for dinner?"

"I'd love to Mrs. Whittemore, but I actually am staying with a friend while her parents are out of town. Thank you for offering, though." I say. She actually smiles at me. Probably because this time I didn't have her son half naked on top of me when she saw me. Jackson walks me outside, his fingers linked through mine. Even with his mother watching, he leans in and kisses me briefly and roughly, cupping my face between his hands as he does. When he pulls back, he slaps my backside briefly. _There's the arrogant Jackson I know._

"I'll see you at school tomorrow."

"Yeah. Bye Jackson." And I sprint. I once again scale up Erica's window and into her room. She wrinkles her nose as I come in.

"God, you smell like Scott mixed with someone else and cologne. It stinks."

"I'm sorry. I'll shower if that's alright." I hop into the shower, scrub off the smell of Jackson and his cologne. When I slide Scott's tee shirt back on, the scent of Jackson hits even harder and I shrug. I pull on another set of underwear, and when I enter her room again it isn't just Erica anymore, but Derek and Isaac too. I scramble to pull sweatpants on.

"You scared the hell out of me!" I screech, "AGAIN!"

"They wanted to get in, so I let them in."

"While I was in the shower?!" I growl.

"We just wanted to see if you were doing alright, Erica said you were pretty upset because Scott was being rude to you." Isaac pipes up. I roll my eyes.

"I'm fine. I can handle myself." I say, grabbing the back of Isaac's shirt and toss him off of my end of Erica's bed. I don't reach for Derek, knowing he won't move. I sit down, cross-legged.

"What did he say to you?"

"It doesn't matter! I didn't know I had to ask the big bad Alpha werewolf's permission to talk to my best friend!" I growl, kicking his side. He grabs my ankle and uses it to draw me closer.

"You should know that that's how a Pack works."

"You aren't the only Alpha in this Pack either." I hiss, moving away from him. I ignore him and curl up in to a ball under my side of Erica's blanket.

"Just go away, Derek." I mumble. He leans in and kisses my forehead.

"Alright." he says, grabbing what I assume is Isaac's sleeve, and disappears. Erica silently turns the lights out and slides into her side, snoring from the head of the bed quickly. Jackson's kissing and Derek's kissing take turns moving through my head. I find myself sleeping again.

**Monday**

When I get up, I help Erica get ready with Grey eyeshadow and eyeliner, and she dresses up in a white tee shirt with a black leather mini skirt and jacket. I braid my hair and pull on a tight fitting dress, throw my black leather jacket on and slide into my ballet flats. I don't speak to anyone for the rest of the day at school, still fuming at Scott. During Health, I focus on the incredibly lame lesson. At lunch, I sit next to Stiles and only speak to him. When everyone falls silent, and I hear heels clacking I assume its Erica and look up to find Stiles even captivated by her. I cross the lunchroom and link arms with her, smirking over at Scott. She leans into my ear.

"Derek's taking us out for lunch, I guess, because he's here. Come on." Still smirking at Scott, I walk towards the exit with her. She gets into the backseat. Just as I open the door, Scott and Stiles burst out the doors of the school. I finger-wave at them. When I slide into the seat, I bend over and kiss Derek briefly before smiling up at them again. He smiles over at them and we speed out of the parking lot.

I cross my arms, a satisfied smirk on my face. My phone beeps, and it isn't Scott like I expect. It's Jackson.

_U alright? U looked upset 2day. _

_I'm fine, J(:_

Erica leans over the seat and whispers, so that Derek can't hear.

"Did you see Stiles' face?" I grin at her, looking over slightly and nod. She leans back, a wide grin spreading across her face as well. We actually end up eating, well me and Erica at least. We end up at her house eating whatever we can find until Derek drops us off again at school.

I decide to stay at home again that night. Allison isn't exactly happy with me when I come home from Erica's at 8.

"Hmm, Look who actually wants to spend time with me again." she growls.

"Allison, you don't under-"

"How do I not understand?

"I'm in Derek's Pack!" I blurt out, "I was busy!"

**Tuesday**

I hate Mr. Harris. He automatically remembers me for being friends with Scott and Stiles, and doesn't like me for it. I practically have to beg for my assignment that I missed. He sits me next to a brown haired boy who looks much older than 15 or 16. He stares calculatingly at me for much longer than necessary. He doesn't speak all class. At the end of class, he gets the courage to.

"I'm Matt," he says finally.

"Scarlet."

"So, Scarlet, there have been a lot of rumors going around about you."

"Like what?"

"Like you're sleeping with Isaac Lahey, Scott McCall, and Stiles Stilinsky."

"That's bullshit! Who said that?"

"Lydia Martin." I glance over at her, her staring blankly at me as she heard Matt say her name. I storm over to her, in full view of the entire class, and slam my hands down on her desk.

"Let's get one thing straight here. I'm not sleeping with Isaac, Scott, or Stiles, you little bitch. If I were to sleep with anybody, Lydia, it would be _your ex-boyfriend_." I hiss, face inches from her, "Because I know good and well that I'm a hell of a lot better at it than you. Just ask him." and the bell rings. I gather my things and storm out of the room. When I see Jackson, I glance over at Lydia staring at me. I march over, shove Danny out of the way and kiss him. He slips his arms around me and draws me against him. He slides his tongue into my mouth and I moan and pull away. I walk past Lydia again, shouldering her out of my way. Erica stares, wide-eyed, at me as I drag her to her locker.

"I thought you and Derek…"

"We are. I just wanted to piss Lydia off." I lie. She believes me. I plop down beside Stiles, not looking at him.

"Wanna tell me what the hell just happened in Chem?"

"Lydia was spreading rumors that we were sleeping together. I had to prove her wrong."

"And you couldn't do that in private?"

"No, if I'd done it in private I would've ripped her throat out with my teeth like Peter should've done." Stiles slaps me as I finish.

"Stiles!" Scott scolds him. I grab the front of Stiles' shirt and shove him up against the wall of the cafeteria. I let my wolf come out, just out of view of a camera. I hear the entire room go silent

"Don't hurt the big bad wolf, Stiles, you could get hurt." I push my hand hard enough against his collarbone to dislocate it.

"And I don't mean by me. See my eyes, I'm an Alpha which means my _mate _would tear you apart if he knew you hurt me."

"And who is that?"

"Derek." I growl. His eyes go wide.

"Derek? You don't even know him, Scar, he's not a good guy." This time I nearly break every bone in his back as I slam him harder against the wall. Jackson is at my side, pulling me away from him.

"Calm down." He whispers, his forehead pressing into mine as he moves his hands across my bare shoulders repeatedly. Closing my eyes, I take a deep breath, and the wolfish features fade away. I calm myself and walk out of the cafeteria only to be stopped my Aunt staring at me in shock. I cuss and sprint out of the school, to the old warehouse.

"Derek!" I yell as I get inside. He rushes up to me, grabbing my wrists and looking down at me.

"What's wrong? What happened?"

"Stiles pissed me off and I got a bit…violent…in the cafeteria and wolfed out. _Victoria Argent___saw me."

"Did she see your face?"

"No." he draws me into his chest, kissing my cheek as I tremble. He pulls me down to sit next to him in the old bus we slept in. I hide my face in the side of his neck and his pulse quickens. I curl up against him, closing my eyes. I don't know how long we sit there until he leans back slightly and says:

"I found another person to put in our Pack, and he's coming here before work for the bite."

"Who is it?"

"Boyd."

I ignore the cry of pain that comes from the black teen as Derek bites him. I remember the blinding pain that went through me when I was bitten. How terrible Laura felt for me. My hands slide to the marks on either side of my abdomen. Bitten twice. Laura the first time and to this day I still don't know who the second was. After Boyd leaves, Derek crouches down in front of me, eyes locked on mine.

"What are you thinking about?" he asks softly.

"I hope I didn't hurt Stiles." I grumble, "I think I dislocated his shoulder…and possibly broke some bones in his spine…"

"He'll be fine. Stiles can be stubborn, sometimes." I smile briefly at that. Erica hurries down the stairs.

"Scott and Stiles are trying to stop Boyd." She says. For some reason, that pisses Derek off and all three of us leave for the ice rink.

"If you're looking for friends you could do a lot better than Derek." Scott is telling Boyd as we slink in.

"That really hurts, Scott. I mean, if you're going to review me at least take a consensus. Erica, how has life been for you since we met?" Derek pipes up.

"In a word…transformative." And she roars at Scott. I roll my eyes at her theatrics.

"Isaac?"

"Well, I'm a little bummed about being a fugitive, but other than that I'm great." Their threatening posture, Derek's hostile tone, sends a nervous tremor through my body. _If they hurt Scott, those pups will find out just how strong an Alpha is._

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight," Scott says.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek shrugs and they move forward. I go to stop them, and Derek grabs my wrist tightly in his hand; he's stronger than I am. If I want to get away, I have to break my hand. Broken hand= no fighting. So I stop struggling. Scott crouches down, his fist slamming against the ice. I smirk when 'my big brother' has turned full monster.

"I meant fair for them." I watch as he throws Isaac against the wall of the rink, and slams Erica into the Zamboni. Isaac approaches him, for more of a fight, just as Erica goes to slash him across the back.

"Scott, behind you!" I scream. He steps out of the way and Erica's claws barely miss Isaac. Isaac slams him against the Zamboni, before he throws Scott across the ice. Scott steadies himself with his claws, before tackling the larger boy to the ground. Erica jumps on Scott's back.

I roundhouse kick the side of Derek's head and he releases me. I run, grab Erica by the pretty blonde hair and slam her against the ice. I turn to watch my back for the curly haired beta. I smirk as Scott punches Isaac in the stomach, brings his hands together and down on Lahey's back; a fight move I taught him in middle school. Then he kicks Isaac in the head. Erica jumps on me, trying to fight me. Scott grabs her and tosses her beside Isaac.

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you, he's just adding to his own power, okay? It's all about him. He makes you feel like he's giving you some sort of gift when all he's done is turn you into a bunch of Guard dogs!" Scott screams the last two words. I whimper and back up.

"It's true. It is about Power." Derek replies. His face goes from amused to murderous in seconds and I find myself seated in the middle of them. Derek's claws come out and his eyes burn red. I stand up and grab the front of his shirt.

"Derek, stop!" he shoves me away and I land beside the other two members of my pack. Scott growls at this.

"Don't touch her like that." Derek slams his forehead into Scott's, slices through his abdomen. When I go to grab one of them, Boyd grabs the back of my shirt and tosses me to sit on top of the Zamboni.

"Just stay out of the way. He won't kill Scott, we need him." He punches Scott in the face, under the chin, and in the stomach. After Scott doubles over, he elbows Derek in the face and straightens up. Derek smirks, and my brother acts as if he's getting ready for a boxing match. The younger of the two swings and the other blocks him; punches him twice in a row. Three. Four times. He slams Scott down on the ice on his back. When he stomps on Scott's chest, I almost hear the bones break.

"Stop it!" I scream at the top of my lungs. Both of the werewolves turn to look at me as I drop from the machine. I shove Derek roughly away from Scott.

"God, did you have to beat the hell out of him? Three against two, oh yeah fair fight." I say sarcastically. Scott gasps for air and I kneel down beside him. Derek starts to leave with Isaac and Erica. I pull Scott's head into my lap and let him choke blood up onto the ice.

"You don't want to be like them," he tells Boyd, before another round of coughing.

"You're right. I want to be like you." the large teen shows us the teeth marks in his skin before my Pack turns to leave without me.

"Scott, you have to see Deacon. He can help you." I whisper, standing up and wrapping his arm around my shoulders. I help him out to his car. Suddenly, I understand why Scott warned me. Derek may not be cruel and violent with me, but when it came to everyone else, he was dangerous. Volatile. I believe that's what Anita, my old Alpha, called me. She said I was reckless but I was stronger than any other wolf she'd ever met and that is why she had such a hard time letting me go.

I understand why I am Derek's mate. It's because I am the only one who can rival him, the only equal that could stop him.

Because if I don't, he's going to end up killing everyone around him, and leaving a trail of destruction behind him.


	5. Chapter 5: Abomination

I NO OWN TEEN WOLF! :/ SPECIAL SHOUT OUTS TO "amberoflight" AND "XoXSweetestXoX" FOR YOUR AMAZING REVIEWS AND HERE'S THE NEXT CHAPTER! (: GUYS, PLEASE REVIEW! IT GIVES ME MORE OF AN INCENTIVE TO UPDATE!

Scott's breaths become more labored and pained the closer we get to the Vet's office.

"If you say I told you so, Scott McCall, I will rip a part of your anatomy off that will make sex with my cousin impossible." I growl at the harsh look he gives me.

"I warned you."

"SHUT UP, SCOTT!" I burst out suddenly, "I get it. Derek can be an ass, okay? Are you happy? Can you stop being such a smug self righteous jerk now?" I snip. He widens his eyes at me, mouth shutting quickly. Angry tears blur my vision, spilling down my cheeks. I pull into a free parking space before I help him limp inside and what I see on the operating table causes me to drop to the ground, sick. I crawl across the floor to the garbage can, emptying the contents my stomach. A man I recognize as one of the hunters lay dead on the counter, his chest ripped from his belt to his shoulders with five finger-shaped deep cuts. Scott, ignoring his injuries, crawls over to me.

"Are you okay?" He asks.

"Are you?"

"It hurts." He grumbles. I stand up, ignore the body and reach for the gauze.

"Scarlet, you and I both know that there is a quicker way to heal him." Doctor Deaton says, with a smile. I remember his face from when I was little. I hug him briefly.

"But, he isn't in my Pack. It would tie him to me, and I don't think he'd appreciate it. Hell, I wouldn't appreciate it with all the time he bangs with my cousin. Deaton, I have 3 men in my Pack. I can't handle that with that many of them."

"You will be fine. If he's not in your pack, the bond won't be that strong. It'll just be kind of a nagging at the back of your head."

"Are you sure? Why are you helping me?"

"I knew your mother Tania." He smiles at me, "I knew Brianna and Jared Hale as well. The three of them asked me to look after you and your mate." Scott makes a wet choking sound at this.

"MATE?!" he thunders. I let my claws come down.

"We don't have much time. The Argents will be back shortly. Heal him in the back office, Scarlet." Deaton says. I nod, helping Scott into the back room.

"How are you going to heal me back here?"

"You have to drink the Alpha female's blood to heal. Hence the bite mark." I point to it as I strip my shirt.

"I have to **_swallow_** blood?!" He grimaces.

"You're a werewolf, Scott. It won't taste bad. Just bite in the same place, please. I don't want a new scar to explain."

Scott doesn't quite know what to do. I roll my eyes, stepping as close to him as possible and leveling the bite with his mouth.

"Seriously, I don't want to have to give you more injuries. Man up." He leans in to me. His teeth snap downward quickly and he bites down hard into my skin. I whimper in pain at first. The black haired boy adjusts to the taste and he pulls me into him. It isn't romantic feelings whatsoever for either of us. Never have been, never will be. But, I end up sitting on the vet's desk, Scott pressing into me as he swallows the blood. It looks compromising at the least. When I glance down and the wounds have healed, I shove him away. I quickly grab a gauze square and press it onto my shoulder before pulling my long-sleeved shirt back on.

"Why did that actually taste good?" he says, quietly.

"You're a werewolf. The reason you want to kill people on the full is because of bloodlust. That's why. The full moon should also be easier now as well." I say, "But, that just connected me to you. Whatever you're feeling, I'll feel as well but not as strongly. So, please, do me a favor; don't have sex with my cousin. I really don't need to have that crazy set of emotions on my plate." I cross my arms across my chest, "Could you drive me home?" He nods. I slip uneasily into the front seat of his car. I shudder at the pain in my shoulder.

"I'm sorry I hurt your shoulder," he mutters.

"How did you k-"I pause, "The Blood connection, isn't it?"

"Yes, because I'm annoyed and anxious now. Why are you feeling that way?" I brush the makeup off the now pink bruise.

"Gerard did this to me the night we saw him kill the Omega when I got home. He's done worse to me, though."

"Do you want me to walk you to the door? I don't want him to hurt you."

"You'll know if he does." I say, shrugging, "I'll be fine. And, no, he hasn't hurt Allison like this." We pull up, and my pulse quickens with nerves. He actually walks alongside me until we reach the door.

"Thank you." he says.

"For…?"

"Helping me heal," I smile, step forward and hug my brother tightly. He wraps both arms around my shoulders. I relax into him, leaning against him.

"You're my big brother," I whisper, "I'll always help you." My uncle swings open the door and I step back.

"Thanks for the ride, Scott. I'll see you tomorrow." I say, embarrassedly hurrying inside.

"I don't like you spending so much time with Scott. He's not a good kid-"

"Yes, he is a good kid, Chris. I have known Scott 14 long-ass years now. I know he's a werewolf. Kate told me everything when I was thirteen. He won't hurt me. And, guess what? You can't stop me from hanging out with him." I growl, pushing past him. I pause at the top of the stairs, "By the way, I know about Tania." Without another word, I go into my room, curl up and go to sleep.

The next morning, I take my time getting ready; avoiding Chris. When I walk into school, Erica and Isaac both wait by my locker. I ignore them, opening my locker and throwing my unneeded books in. I turn around and walk straight past them. Isaac growls, shoves me into a wall. I growl, turning to face him.

"I don't want to fight you, but if you want me to I can make what Scott did to you yesterday seem like a happy little memory." I growl, kicking him between the legs. He doubles over in pain. I smile broadly at him before turning around and going to PE. It's fighting. I sit next to Allison and when he asks for sparring volunteers, we both raise our hands at the same time.

"How about a guy and girl pair; McCall and Scarlet," I smirk as we both stand up. When we reach the mat, I realize how fun this could be. I take a deep breath as Finstock offers us the padding.

"No, Coach, **I'm** not going to need padding." I taunt Scott. He grins.

"**I** won't either." I swing my foot up, aiming for his head. He grabs my ankle, stopping me. I smirk even bigger, and jump up and slam my free foot into his temple and land gracefully on my feet. He swings just above my head and I duck out of reach, spinning behind him and slamming my palm against his kidney. He grunts in pain, tackling me and hitting me on the jaw. I kick him off of me and send him flying to the other side of the gym. Everyone in the class claps for me and I jump to my feet and bow. Scott limps slightly as he comes back. He fist-bumps me and we both start laughing.

I turn to Erica.

"Erica, I want to fight you." I motion her to the mat. She smirks, swinging her foot the same way I did. I use it to spin her so that she faces away from me, slamming my elbow against her bent back. I kick her other leg out from under her, falling to the ground with her and slamming my fist against her nose hard.

"How dare you attack an Alpha this morning before school!" I hiss, moving away.

The rest of the day, she avoids me like the plague. I don't blame her. I stay between Scott and Stiles, laughing like we used to. I glance at her when she stares at Stiles and me, how close I am to him.

"Guys, I gotta head home. I seriously have to get caught up in chemistry." I say, hugging Stiles tightly. He hugs me back the same way. Erica's face drops. I kiss him on the cheek as I back away.

"See ya!" I say, to Scott.

Later that night, I sit cross legged on my front lawn as I study. I feel someone crouch down in front of me, and I glance up at amused teal eyes.

"What are you doing _here_?" I ask, pushing him around the corner of my house and away from any sight. Derek smirks down at me.

"I need you to help me teach the idiots how to survive. They don't know anything whatsoever."

"And what incentive do I have to help you after last night?" I say angrily. His eyes glint with something I don't recognize as he grabs my hips, pulls me flat against him. He dips his head down and open-mouthed kisses all along my throat, leaving a hickey at the base of my neck. I whimper.

"Well, there is that…" he whispers into my skin, his hands sliding up the back of my shirt and pushing me even tighter against him, "And this." He sucks on the skin behind my ear and I gasp, clutching onto him. I glance at the backyard, to find Kate standing there, arms crossed, and glaring warningly at me. Smirking at her, I slide my fingers into the back of his hair and pull his head down to mine with a groan. He smirks, one hand moving to my hip and his thumb circles the hipbone just above my low rider jeans. I pull back.

"Fine, I'll help you." I breathe. He smirks, and I lean up and kiss him on the cheek. When we reach the warehouse, both Erica and Isaac glare at me. I watch happily as Isaac ends up on his ass again, and again, and again. My grin grows even more as Erica gets knocked down.

"Does anyone wanna try not being completely predictable?" Derek says. Boyd and I don't shift. We stay stationary as Erica launches herself at him and starts kissing him forcefully. I growl, moving to grab her. Boyd flings a heavy arm out over my chest to stop me. Derek kisses her back for four short seconds before throwing her on her ass again. His teal eyes move up to meet mine.

"That's the last time you do that." he growls at her, still looking at me.

"Why; because I'm a Beta?"

"No. 'Cause I have someone else in mind for you." I push myself into Derek's head. Scott's name comes with the sentence he said. I storm out. He follows me, grabbing my arm and slamming me against his chest.

"Where are you going, Scar?" he growls lowly, hand moving from my arm to the small of my back.

"I'm done." I hiss, "I'm out of this Pack. I don't need this. I know how to fight. I didn't _need_ a Pack before and I don't need one now."

"This is about McCall, isn't it? You still feel something for him."

"No, I don't! Yes, I love Scott. But not in the way you seem to think. He's my 'brother'. I'm not going to let you hurt him, or my cousin."

"Cousin? What the hell are you talking about?"

"Allison Argent is my cousin. My name is Scarlet **Argent**." I growl, "It was your damn sister's fault I got bitten. I was stupid enough to hunt alone and she bit me. I've never killed anyone, ever. I don't want to either. I know my family won't kill me if I haven't killed. I don't need you. I am an Alpha too, but I'm still more human than you." I dig my fingernails deep into his skin and drag it down his forearm, the sign of leaving a pack.

"You do not scare me, Derek Hale. Now go back to Erica. She seems to be in heat…for _you_." Without another word, I turn and run away. I sprint as hard as I can, trying not to cry, allowing my speed to carry me toward Scott's house. I knock on the door slightly, my body trembling. He swings open the door, eyes wide and sleepy.

"Scar?" My body gives out and he catches me and sits me down on a chair in the kitchen.

"What is it?"

"I broke away from the Pack." And my world fades into darkness.

When I open my eyes again, I'm lying on a bed with Stiles', Allison's, and Scott's worried faces floating above me. I draw my knees to my chest, a sense of loss deep inside my system. This is how it feels to leave a Pack. It's draining, painful, as if you've lost a piece of yourself…Which, if you're a werewolf, you have. Scott whimpers like a puppy.

"You're making me sad, too." He whispers. I sigh, hugging him. I bury my face in Scott's shoulder. Allison rubs my back, comforting me. I glance at the clock; it's nearly 11:30.

"Ali, we have to get home." I go to walk and collapse. Allison steadies me, drawing my arm around her shoulders and helping me into her car with Scott on my other side.

"I'll help you get her upstairs. I don't care what your family thinks." He tells her.

She drives us home in silence. When we reach inside, Gerard approaches me with an angered look. Scott steps in front of me defensively. The geriatric man's eyebrows raise before the werewolf turns around, picks me up, and carries me up to my room.

"Thank you, Scott." I whisper, drifting off to sleep. This time, my "_favorite_"person returns to my dream again.

_"See, sweetie, I told you." she whispers._

_"Shut it!" I growl, "I'm in no mood for your BS right now."_

_"Fine. But, I'm trying to warn you, now. I know why Gerard's here. He wants to kill Derek because he thinks it was Derek that killed me."_

_"Why are you telling me this, Kate?"_

_ ""I want Gerard dead. I know you are starting to feel something real for Derek, you're his mate. If someone tries to kill him, I know you'll kill them. He's going to try to kill Derek."_

_I feel her slip a certain silver pill case dropped into my palms, both awake and asleep. _

_"If you keep this hidden, he'll start to slip away." She tells me, brushes my hair back, hugs me tightly, I stiffen, and then she says, "You know, Scarlet, you're more like me than you think." And she leaves._

I wake up with my hands clasped around the pill bottle. Trying not to wake Allison up, I sneak down the stairs and into the kitchen, the pill case in my pocket bouncing against my hip. I swing the fridge open and look for something to eat.

"Hungry?" I whirl around, crouched defensively. Chris stands facing me with crossed arms.

"It's 4:45 in the morning. Why are you up so early?" he asks me suspiciously.

"Just thinking."

"About?"

"Tania. The same source that told me about Tania said John isn't my father. Who is? Chris, I know you can tell me the truth."

"Scarlet…before I tell you, I want you to know that your mother was a wonderful woman, and please don't hate Me." he says quietly.

"Okay?"

"Me. Scarlet, you're my daughter." I slam my palms against his chest and send him reeling back.

"How could you stand there my whole life and lie to my face? How could you let John and Mariana claim me, your**daughter**, as theirs? What, were you ashamed your daughter was half werewolf? Do you really hate me that much, Chris?" I growl. He flinches. Shaking my head, I run back up the stairs and into my room with Allison. I throw on soft dark grey sweatpants and a tank top and climb out the window with my school bag on my shoulder. I run on all fours to Jackson's house, needing to talk. When I look into his window, I gasp. Jackson's sitting straight up in bed, scales erupting across his skin, twitching uncontrollably. I watch in horror as he shifts into a half snake creature. I turn around, and run as fast as I can to Scott's house. I tap lightly on my best friend's window and he gives me another sleepy startled look.

"Scott, will you come outside? I just need to hit something that won't get hurt." He nods, tugging a shirt on. We move into the woods just enough for his mom not to see. I turn to face him and he nods at his stomach. I slam my fist as many times and as hard as I can into him, screeching in anger and picturing Chris's face as a target on my brother's stomach, and then Kate's. When I picture my grandfather's face beneath my fists, Scott grunts in pain and I hear a rib crack. I pause long enough for his rib to heal itself and then punch him hard enough to knock him into a tree. Poor tree. A Scott-sized dent ends up in the bark.

I help him stand up, and he clutches his back in agony.

"I hate whoever pissed you off," he pants for air.

"I'm sorry," I say shyly.

"Here, come with me. I'll show you somewhere I go when I'm pissed off to think." We climb up to a rock overlooking the entire town and sit side-by-side, our feet dangling off the edge. I tell him about Tania, and about my conversation with Chris, and about my conversation with Kate, leaving out the part about wanting me to kill Gerard.

"You are nothing like Kate."

"Thank you for that long wise assessment." I roll my eyes, "Is that all you can say?"

"No. I can't believe that you're Allison's **_sister_**. It's so…weird."

"I know." I say quietly. During school, I keep my mouth shut, and ignore the blank stares I get from Erica, and Boyd. Isaac looks at me curiously, as if he's trying to decide what to think of me. During lunch, I find my way to the weight room and slam my fists against the punching bag. I spin around and kick it. Everything that could go wrong the past two days has, and I don't forget about it. I screech angrily, wolfing out and kicking the punching bag so hard it flies into the wall behind it and splits open. I fall onto my knees, panting for air. I let my head fall forward and angry tears blur my vision. When I hear feet behind me, I turn around, claws down and ready for a fight.

I'm facing Jackson. I back up in fear, remembering the scaly beast I saw last night.

"Jackson, get away from me!" I scream, terror changing my voice.

"Scarlet? What did I do?" he asks, blue eyes widening in shock, and then realization, "You came over when I was sleeping, didn't you?" he then slams my back into the wall, hands on either side of my head.

"Yes." I reply softly, feeling my heart race.

"What did you see?"

"Nothing," As I say this, his fist slams roughly against my stomach. I grunt in pain.

"Don't lie to me." he says in a voice that sounds less like Jackson and more like a creature from a horror movie, "What did you see?"

"Jackson, you're scaring me."

"WHAT DID YOU SEE?! TELL ME!" He shouts, directly in my face. His arm crosses my throat and I feel my air supply start to cut off. I claw at his strong arms, but he doesn't budge. I hear my heartbeat in my ears. I take the last little breath I can and howl at the top of my lungs. It ends in my head getting lighter, my heart slowing. Jackson, the one person I never thought would hurt me, is suffocating me. I sigh in relief as his weight disappears and I fall to the mat, the sudden ability to breathe burning my chest. I pant for air, lying on my back. I turn my head to find Derek pinning Jackson against the wall, his face smashed against the brick.

"What is wrong with you, Jackson? Didn't your parents ever teach you not to hit a woman?" And he slams Jackson more roughly against the wall, knocking him out. I keep panting for air, clutching my throat. I move my gaze to the ceiling. He bends down next to me, fingertips brushing my cheek and I flinch away.

"Scott seems to be healed all the way…" he mutters, looking serious as he stares at me. I get to my feet, turn away and walk out without speaking to him. He doesn't grab my arm this time, but my hand.

"Don't walk away," He almost pleads. I rip my hand from his grasp.

"You almost killed my best friend last night because he was trying to talk someone out of the Bite. You had three of us, did you really need Boyd?" I snap.

"Did you really need to lie to me about being an Argent?" he replies just as flippantly.

"You would've treated me like the enemy!" I bellow, suddenly, "And _I'm not Kate_! I would **never** do what she did to you! I didn't want you to treat me like trash just because I have that wretched last name! Not to mention I just found out that Chris is my father and my birth mother died in that fire with your family!" His eyebrows crumple, eyes curious as they stared at me.

"What do you know about what happened with Kate?" He says darkly, turning away from me.

"I know you had sex with her and then she burned your family's house down. I know that she tricked you into falling in love with her. I also know that you never told anyone else about her." I whisper, knowing he'll still hear it.

"Then how do _you_ know about it?" He replies, snidely.

"She…she told me…" I say, crossing my arms over my chest. He turns around, red eyes burning as they look at me. Fear wraps around my entire chest. I growl, crouching down and extending my claws; ready to defend myself even against my own mate. He sighs, and relaxes completely.

"I know you aren't Kate. You're nothing alike…" He says, finally. I back away toward the door.

"Everyone in my family thinks I'm like her. I hate her. I always have." I say in response, "Don't lie to me and say that you don't see it too." And I leave him standing there. I walk down the hall and to Allison's locker. I open it, reach in and grab one of her arrows. I slip it into the pant leg of my jeans until I reach the bathroom.

I face the sink after tugging it out. I can only picture Kate's face against my skin, only younger. I drag the sharp tip of the arrow across my wrist.

The sharp sting of pain sends a jolt of satisfaction through me. I am hurting _Kate_. I am killing _Kate_. Maybe if she dies, so will anyone's thoughts of me being her. Bottom lip trembling, tears blurring my vision, hot trails running down my face, I don't stop.

I slash myself another time. Another and another until the blood has pooled up beneath me, bleaching the white tile, and my light peach shirt, red. I smirk up at Kate's face and this time, I push the arrow deep into my skin and drag it toward my elbow. The blood rushes even harder, lapping against the floor now. I keep my gaze on the ruby liquid, as the cut seals itself except where the arrow is still embedded in my skin. I break the arrow, leaving the spearhead in. Soft hands wrap around my wrists and push me back against the wall lightly.

The hands steal my weapon, tossing it away. They pull the arrowhead out of my skin, and brush the back of their hand against my jaw.

"Don't do this to yourself." Isaac Lahey's voice whispers.

I feel the tears unwillingly fall down my cheeks. I need something to hold onto, something **_real_**. He pulls me into him when my breath turns into hyperventilating. I clutch onto the beta's shoulders, hiding my face in his warm skin. My eyes still see Kate bleeding. Me, Kate, the same person. Somewhere in the depths of my mind, I know I am not her. But another side of me buries that.

I tremble, out of fear of a lost identity. I glance down at his wrists and find old marks of self-mutilation from his life before. Stiles and Scott wouldn't, couldn't understand…not the way Isaac could.

He lifts me up, holding me against his side like a toddler. I hide my face in his neck, seeking comfort. He carries me into the hallway.

I clutch onto him, feeling needier than I have in _years_.

"I know." He says quietly, sinking to the floor and letting me just hold onto his shoulders and hide from the rest of the world. With his arms caging me in, I let all the insecurities and fear come out with tears. When I hear footsteps to my left, hard heavy boots, I know Derek's crouching beside me. Isaac rubs my back as I pull my head back enough to look at the square-jawed man. He moves his hand carefully forward and wipes the tears off of my face, frowning. His eyes move down to the abdomen of my shirt. I glance down, and find it sopping wet with my blood.

"What did you do?" he whispers. I don't respond. I hide my face in Isaac's shirt again like a child who hides from someone they're angry with. I'm not angry with Derek…I just don't want to have to explain what a freak I am. Taking a deep breath, I stand up and pull the tee shirt off, leaving me in a tank-top. I walk to my locker, open it, and grab my Hollister hoodie. Glancing around to make sure there are no cameras, I strip the blood-covered tank-top over my head and tug the hoodie on. I walk straight past Derek and Isaac, into my Chemistry class. When Mr. Harris grabs my wrist, I feel myself start to shift.

"You are half an hour late to my class, I expect an explanation."

I rip my wrist out of his grasp, and shove him into the whiteboard.

"Don't_ touch_ me, or I'll file a sexual harassment case so fast it'll make your head spin." I growl before I sit down next to Matt grumpily. I cross my arms across my chest and stare blankly at the board. The entire time, Stiles and Scott take turns glancing back at me. When I give Scott a warning growl, he doesn't turn back again. When Allison takes me with her to the lacrosse game after school, I haven't spoken yet. Scott pulls me aside.

"Why did you smell like blood after lunch today?"

"I…" I glance down at my wrists and Scott curses.

"You started cutting again." it isn't a question.

"Scott, it heals! What's the big deal?"

"The big deal? The big deal is that you're hurting yourself."

"I am fine. If I want help, I'll ask." I mumble. I see Erica and Boyd, and uneasily sit beside Boyd. I don't even spare Erica a glance.

"I'm sorry!" she blurts out suddenly.

"What?" I say.

"I'm sorry I kissed Derek! I was just in pain from being thrown across a whole freaking train station and I was pissed at you for helping Scott beat up on me. I can't stand you not talking to me! So, I'm sorry."

"It's okay." She leans over Boyd and hugs me. I smile at her, briefly. I wince at the "Abomination's" assault on my old teammates. When I see a dark tall figure crossing the parking lot, I climb down the risers. Erica follows quickly after me. I stand calmly beside Stiles as Erica drags him into the pool, I don't move my eyes away from Derek's face as he questions Stiles about the garage. I remember my dream '_You are starting to feel something real for Derek'._ When I decide to move my eyes, I glance up and bite back a scream. I grab Stiles' wrist and start to pull him toward the exit.

"RUN!" I scream as Jackson drops down, scaly skinned Jackson. It turns to me, and it trails its tail across my mouth. I scream louder when it slashes across the back of Derek's neck. He starts to fall, paralyzed until both Stiles and I grab either side of him. Gods, he's heavy. Derek's 11 inches taller than me at my 5'1, there is no way in holy hell that I can hold him up if Stiles lets go.

"CALL SCOTT!" Derek shouts. Stiles, clumsy Stiles, drops his phone and when he dives for it on the floor, both of us fall into the pool. I end up underneath Derek's arm, pinned to the floor of the pool. I look over at Derek, and find a panicked look in his normally calm teal eyes as he tries to make his arm move off of me. Stiles pulls Derek up after a few minutes, and I kick to the surface afterward. I tug one of Derek's arms around my shoulders, and the other wraps around Stiles'. The oldest of the three of us rolls his head backward to breathe without inhaling water.

"Now what do we do?" Stiles says, spitting water out of his mouth.

"Thanks to you, we wait here until someone finds us." I hiss, "Thanks a lot, Dumbass!"

"No, we wait until the paralysis wears off so I can fight that thing."

"You aren't fighting that **thing** by yourself."

"I can't with how weak I am since **_someone _**left my Pack last night." He says pointedly. I dip my shoulder slightly so his head goes underwater. He comes back up spitting water out and glaring coldly at me.

"Can you get me out of here before I drown?" He grumbles at Stiles.

"You're worried about drowning? Did you notice that thing out there with multiple rows of razor sharp teeth?" The boy with the buzz cut replies.

"Did you notice I'm paralyzed from the neck down in **_Eight Feet of Water_**?" The Alpha snaps.

"And did you two notice that you're acting like two year olds? Seriously, man up."

"I don't see it," Stiles changes the subject and begins towing us toward the side.

"Wait, wait, wait!" I shout as it comes nearer. It dips its hand into the water and recoils as if it's been scorched.

"Did you see that? I don't think it can swim."

It has to be hours later when I start to tremble under the 200lbs of muscled werewolf.

"Stiles, I can't hold him up for very much longer." I grunt, shifting to keep Derek above water. He leans into my ear.

"Let go. Stiles can hold me up. Maybe you can run."

"Yeah? And what if it paralyzes me? Then Stiles is stuck fighting that creature alone." I snip, "And dying."

"Well, do you expect us to sit here forever?" Derek growls at me.

It circles us.

"Okay, I don't think I can do this much more." I watch Stiles' honey colored eyes flash to his phone.

"No!" Derek and I shout at the same time.

"Can't you trust me this once?"

"No,"

"I'm the one keeping you alive, did you notice that?"

"When the paralysis wears off, who's going to fight that thing me or you?"

"That's why I've been holding you up the past two hours?"

"You don't trust me, I don't trust you. You need me to survive and that's why you aren't letting me go." Stiles cusses and, to my surprise, releases us.

"STILES!" I scream before water cuts me off. This time, I don't let Derek's arm drag me down. I dive down and push him up toward the surface, water quickly filling my lungs. My head is pounding. _Stiles, where are you?!_

He tugs both of us to the surface, Derek panting for air. I cough, trying to expel the chlorine filled water.

"Please tell me Scott's on the way." I say through gritted teeth as I slide back into Derek's side. It hisses and I shiver.

"I can't stay up any longer; I need something to hold onto." Stiles says, and we kick toward the diving board. He misses the bar on the diving board and all three of us go under, again. Hands pull me out and I meet the cement roughly, gasping for air. I hear a mirror shatter and when I see the confusion light up in the creature's eyes, I know what it is. Kanima. I roll onto my stomach and crawl over to Derek.

"Are you OK?" I whisper, kissing across his cheekbone and then down to his lips briefly.

"Yes," he says, breathing hard, "I still can't move."

"I can help you heal faster." I say, taking the wet hoodie off and his eyes move to the bite mark on my shoulder.

"Scott," I call, "Sit him up." He comes over and pushes Derek up so that his mouth is level with the mark. Derek doesn't hesitate. He sinks his teeth into the mark and quickly draws blood. The fire burns hotter than ever. He can't do much more than swallow, for awhile. When I feel his hands press against the sides of my body where it curves, I know that my blood has killed the poison up to his arms. He moves his eyes up to mine while he swallows; eyes burning like the blood in my veins. He stands up, my legs around him again, and then I know he's fine. Derek pulls back, and sets me on my feet again. I grab my navy hoodie and tug it back over my shoulders. Scott and Stiles head back to grab the keychain, and before I can follow them, Derek tucks a tendril of hair back behind my ear and kisses me again. I lean into his kiss, my hands sliding up to cup his jaw on either side of his face. His hand arm wraps around my back, fisting in the lower-back of my hoodie. I pull back and he presses his lips against my forehead, I close my eyes. I turn to walk out behind my two 'amigos' as Mr. Stilinsky called us. I meet them out by the gawdawful jeep, with Scott's laptop out. It's all in archaic Latin.

"Is that even a language?"

"Archaic Latin."

"What was that thing?"

"It's called a Kanima." Derek's deep voice never fails to send a shiver up my spine.

"You knew?"

"Not until it was confused by its own reflection." I nod in agreement as he says it. I don't say who it is.

"Um, the Kanima isn't a normal shape shifter. It's a tool of revenge. When someone's body rejects the change then they become something different than us. They become more sinister." I recite by memory. All three boys look at me in confusion.

"We need to work together on this, Derek." Scott says, "Maybe even tell the Argents."

"Are you kidding me?" I say at the exact same time Derek says;

"You trust them?"

"No-one trusts anyone, that's the problem."

"Scott, they will kill you. Do you hear me? If you get too close, they'll kill you."

"Coming from you whose living with them!" It feels as though he's slapped me across the face. I abruptly turn around and sprint towards the house I'm living in. Off to face my father; the man who abandoned me and gave me away.


	6. Chapter 6: Venomous

DON'T OWN TEEN WOLF, JUST SCARLET(: Gonna be a shorter chapter. Keep on reviewing please(:

When I come in, soaking wet, and shivering, Victoria grabs a blanket and wraps it around me.

"What happened to you?"

"Me-Me and St-St-Stiles were looking for his phone. We thought he'd dropped it by the pool. That new shape shifter trapped us in there for hours. We're lucky to be alive." I lie. She sighs.

"You poor thing…Why don't you go take a shower or something to warm up, sweetie?" she says, kinder than necessary. I flinch away from her.

"You don't have to be nicer to me just because I'm Chris's bastard child." I say, hanging my head and walking up the stairs to my bedroom. Allison gives me a look as if I'm an alien.

"Why the hell are you soaked?"

"Mishap at the pool." I grumble; going into the bathroom and letting the heat of the shower overcome me.

"Derek asked me to clue you in. We're testing Lydia today, to see if she's the Kanima." Isaac whispers as we walk down the hall at school the next morning, until we reach Erica.

"So, Derek wants this done during Chemistry?" Erica asks.

"Yeah, and if it's Lydia, I'm going to kill the bitch."

"We have to test her first."

"Kanima," he mutters under her breath. I nod, and walk slowly to class. I sit behind Stiles, next to Jackson; although I don't want to.

"Hey, testicles left and right, what the hell is a Kanima?" Jackson asks. _You. _I think. Scott turns around to answer, when Finstock interrupts with some crap about Scott needing to start his own study group, and how hard the midterm is. School is the least of my worries. I ignore the three boys' around me's conversation, and I glance over at Lydia when she's asked to answer a problem. I push inside her head to see what she sees. _Peter Hale crosses the room toward her, throwing desks away._ I flinch. _She screams, backing into the wall. He follows her, fisting his hand as he presses into her. He crushes something in his hand and blows the dust all over her. _This is when Finstock pulls her out of the image, and me as well. She's crying at the board. For once, I feel sorry for her.

"Anyone want to answer that in English?" She sits down, still crying. Instead of laughing and staying seated like everyone else, I cross the room and crouch down beside her.

"Are you okay, Lydia?"

"No." she mutters.

"It was just a nightmare, whatever that just was. You're okay, and you're safe." I say before I return to my seat.

"What did you just say to her?" Jackson asks me. I ignore him. I don't speak to him. He grabs my wrist roughly, I reach over with my other hand and sink my claws into the flesh of his arm.

"Let. Go. Of. Me." I growl, letting my eyes turn on him.

"Talk to me." he replies. I scratch his arm as hard as I can and he cries out and releases me.

"Whittemore, what just happened?"

"N-Nothing, sir, just hit my knee on the desk." He lies, pulse speeding up. I smirk as he clutches his arm.

"What did I do to deserve that?!" he hisses.

"You almost killed me yesterday! Or did you forget that?"

"Oh, you mean when your dick of a big bad alpha bashed my head against the wall?"

"Don't talk about him like that," I hiss.

"What are you going to do about it at school? Yesterday, did you disappear with Derek to screw him in his car? Maybe even the bathroom?" he smirks. I glance up at Finstock and slap Jackson as hard as I can. His head snaps so hard it cracks his neck. It echoes around the room.

"No, that's you and your slut of an ex girlfriend's job." I growl, as the bell rings, before I storm out. I walk alongside the two beta wolves into Chemistry. Scott and Stiles slam down in the stools next to Lydia. I roll my eyes and sit next to Isaac and Erica behind them. Isaac hands me a tiny tube full of the poison, and I slip it into my pocket.

"How is this going to work?" I whisper.

"If she doesn't react to the Kanima Poison, then she is the Kanima." Isaac tells me. I nod.

"Erica, take the first station." I laugh as every male hand in the room shoots up to work with her.

"I didn't **_ask _**for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down. Start with Mr. McCall."

Erica slips next to Scott at the first station, Allison and Lydia, and Isaac and I at another station. I look up at Erica as we begin the experiment for this stupid class. She has her hand on Scott's thigh, sliding up. I move my eyes to Allison, and this doesn't seem to faze her.

_Stop. _I growl in the Beta's head. _You're going too far. _She glances over at me with a confused expression. I give her a pointed look. She looks down at her hand and smirks. I roll my eyes once again. Now isn't the time for that. I watch Scott rip her hand off of his leg and her eyes flash gold as he says something that pisses her off. I flinch. We go to move stations, but before we do I hear Allison say:

"Listen to me. Don't talk to Erica, Isaac, or Scarlet, OK?"

"Why?"

"Just don't."

Scott moves next to Lydia, I move next to Allison, and Isaac moves next to Stiles.

"Why are you doing this?" my sister asks me.

"If Lydia's the Kanima, she needs to die. She's killing people, Allison, even if she is your friend. Stiles can't justify that because he has a stupid teenage crush on her." And the bell rings to move again. I slide next to Scott and Stiles at a table while Isaac moves by Lydia. He turns to me. I nod. _Do it._

"You should be looking at a crystal." I see Isaac inhumanly quickly drops poison on the crystal. Lydia goes to take a bite and Scott stops her. I glance out the window and find Derek staring intently into the room. She bites into it and I wait. Nothing. She doesn't react. I turn to Derek, and nod. He looks at the ground with a grim expression. I see Isaac's claws come out, wanting to end her now. I stand up, cross the room and wrench his shoulder back so he faces away from her.

"Stop." I growl, letting my eyes burn red. He whimpers, shifts back to normal, and reacts as if he has no choice in the matter.

"Does this mean you're back in the Pack?" Isaac asks me quietly. I meet Derek's eyes through the window before I answer.

"Yes." I tell Isaac, keeping my eyes locked with my mate's. At the bell ringing, I walk out to the lacrosse field. When I reach Derek and Boyd, the tall Alpha grabs my face between his hands and kisses me, hard. I wrap my fingers around his wrists, smirking as he pulls back.

"Now that you're back…" he smirks, wrapping an arm lazily around me. Scott comes onto the field, glares at the relaxed way I lean into Derek.

"She failed the test." I say.

"That doesn't prove anything, Lydia's different." Scott replies.

"I know," Derek interrupts, "At night she turns into a homicidal walking snake."

"I'm not going to let you kill her." Scott growls. I laugh sarcastically.

"Well, who said I'm going to do it?" Derek says almost playfully.

"You don't even know whose side you're on Scott, do you?" I snap.

"Look at you. You're trying to kill _Lydia,_ you attacked_Jackson,_ and now you're acting like you're _Derek's _girlfriend."

"She is. I don't why you think you have to protect everyone now, Scott. But even so, Lydia has killed people and she's going to do it again tonight and next time it's going to be one of us."

"What if you're wrong?"

"She was bitten by an Alpha! It's her!"

"You saw that thing up close, you know it's not like us!"

"But it is. We're all shape shifters! You don't know what you're dealing with. It happens rarely, and it happens for a reason." Derek growls.

"What reason?" Scott idiotically asks.

"Sometimes the shape you take reflects the person that you are."

"Even **_Stiles _**calls her cold-blooded." I add.

"Well, what if she's immune?"

"Why are you defending her so much?" I hear my voice crack. Derek tightens his hold on me.

"You cannot do this," Scott growls, close to Derek's face. I step between them, ready to kill to protect him.

"I can't let her live! **You** should have known that." Derek shouts.

"I was hoping to convince you, but I didn't count on it." I look at him over my shoulder. His eyes lightened since yesterday. What does Scott mean…? I look over and see Lydia, Allison, Stiles, and Jackson climb into the jeep. I elbow Derek, moving my head that way. I turn to find Scott gone. I grab Derek's hand, and tug him toward his car.

"Go to my house. I need to grab something." I tell him. He hurries to my house and I sneak into my garage and grab my favorite bow. He gives me a startled look when I get into the car with it.

"What, you think they didn't teach me this?" I say, "Drive. I know where they're taking her." By now, Erica and Isaac have met us outside Scott's house. I grin as Allison looks out the window at us. Derek, Boyd, Me, Erica, and Isaac, 5 Werewolves against, Allison, Stiles, Jackson, And Lydia, a hunter, a weirdo, a jackass, and a Kanima. I aim my bow straight at Allison's eyes. She flips out, and hits the ground. I laugh.

Isaac disappears into the house. I see him throw Ali to the floor. I sprint. _Please don't kill my sister_, I think to myself. I hear a growl and Isaac and Erica's bodies fly out the door. I glare at Scott as he comes out. I rush to the ground beside the betas. I roll Erica onto her back.

"Are you okay?"

"I can't move anything." She grumbles.

"Derek, Lydia got Erica." I call over my shoulder. It hisses.

"Get them out of here." He tells Boyd.

"I'm not leaving you." I say to Derek.

Lydia bursts through the door, demanding to know what's happening.

"It's Jackson," Scott breathes. I press my forehead into Derek's as it disappears, thankful it wasn't him this time. He rests his hands on my lower back, kissing me briefly.

"Scarlet…you…" Allison pauses, "…and Derek?" I watch a look mixed of shock and anger aimed at me.

"Yes." I say hoarsely.

"I thought you were with Jackson." At this, Derek stiffens and steps back.

"No. I'm not. He tried to kill me. I could never be with someone who _has the potential to kill me_." I say, pointedly looking between her and Scott. He growls, coming closer to me.

"You think that Derek can't kill you? You think he won't?"

"I know he won't." I say confidently. He smirks behind me, sliding his hands around to rest on my stomach.

"What are you going to do, Allison? Tell my daddy on me?" I snort, "Don't wait up for me." With that, I climb back into Derek's car.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Allison watches her little sister get into the car with Derek, uneasy and sick. It was no secret that Ali was terrified of Derek. _Why's Scarlet dating someone 8 years older than her?_ Scott glares at the back of the car. If battle lines are being drawn between Scott and Derek, then she chose her side. He growls, eyes glowing. He's half tempted to follow them and caveman carry her away from Derek. Stiles, knowing him well enough to know what he's planning, grabs Scott by the shoulder.

"Let her go. Derek seems protective enough of her, he's not going to hurt her, Scott."

Scott hopes with everything in him that Stiles is right. Allison, on the other hand, is fighting whether or not she should tell her father about Scarlet's dating choice. With a sigh, she decides she has to, to protect her little sister.


	7. Chapter 7: Frenemy

DISCLAIMER: Don't own everything but Scarlet!(: I didn't really like this episode, so I made another short Chapter. Don't worry, "Restraint" will be a longer chappy(:

"She was the purest beauty, but not the common kind.  
She had a way about her that made you feel alive.  
And for a moment, you made the world stand still."

-From 'We Owned the Night' by Lady Antebellum

As soon as I see the scales, I dive out of the car, roll and then run after it. I have a reason to run. I have something I want to protect now. Jackson nearly drowned Derek, and almost killed me. I dive over a high fence and flip down gracefully. When I turn to see if Derek followed me, I feel a quick pain in my neck and then I go numb and fall onto my back. I seize, not just collapse. I don't know why it's so much more different than what happened to Derek, but I start having a sort of seizure. Derek defends me, growling at the Kanima. I turn my head enough to watch what is happening. He uses an old car door as a shield. When the Kanima turns toward a gunshot, Derek pulls my limp body into his arms, under my knees and lower back, and takes off running. I lean my head against his shoulder and my body still spasms. He sits down gently on the ground outside the train, keeping me in his arms until the spasms stop. Derek strips his jacket and black tee shirt and I feel my breath hitch when I look at his extremely muscled abdomen. He moves me so I'm half straddling him half sitting in his lap and levels my head close to him.

"It's okay, Scarlet. You need to heal." He whispers. I turn my head to kiss him before moving my lips to his shoulder and biting until I draw blood. I swallow the thick liquid down slowly. With Scott, I didn't feel anything when he drank blood. The way Derek anchors me to his body, the feel of his hands pressing into my back and pulling me tighter to his body, I can't get close enough to him fast enough. But, I have to wait until I can do something about it. When I can lift my arms, and move my legs and toes, I pull away, fist my hand into his hair and attack his lips. He growls, standing us up. This time's different. This time he backs me up against the side of the old train, and when I gasp his tongue fights mine for dominance. I let him win. I tug on his hair gently and he groans. He reaches up for the bottom button on my shirt. I nod. He unbuttons it all the way and slides it off me; leaving me in a singlet. I keep my eyes closed as he kisses me forcefully, and kiss him back. He slides his hand up my arms. He groans and I open my eyes in shock.

"You're so soft," he whispers, kissing me again. I smile into his kiss, both my arms wound around his neck. He pushes my shirt up until it's bunched just below my bra, running his warm hands across my stomach, turning the skin into gooseflesh. I groan at the fire that seems to follow his hands. It's then that the three betas decide to walk in. I see Isaac's eyes darken with an emotion I don't recognize.

"Stop," Erica groans, covering her eyes, "This is just as bad as walking in on my parents making out!"

"If you hadn't-"Derek starts.

"Did you catch the Kanima?" Isaac interrupts grumpily.

**3****RD**** PERSON POV**

Allison knew that Scarlet was going to be pissed at her, but she took a deep breath and walked inside.

"Dad," she called, "I need to talk to you." Chris rounded the corner, and when he saw her all alone parental worry kicked in.

"Is this about your sister?"

"Yeah. Did you know she was seeing someone?"

"Seeing someone as in dating?"

"Yes."

"No. Why?"

"I'm scared he's going to hurt her."

"Well, who is it?"

"Derek Hale."

Chris stiffened at his oldest daughter's words. He ran a frustrated hand through his hair and turned away. It made sense. Tania had ran to live with the Hales when Gerard found out about the baby; the baby that was now a very grown up adolescent. And Chris knew Laura and Derek babysat her. The werewolf part of her had to be drawn to the Alpha, it was nature.

"Are they having sex?"

"I don't know. All those late nights she's been out…she's been with him."

And, wordlessly, Chris grabbed one of his guns and moved out to sit outside the garage.

**SCARLET POV**

I pull my button-up on and do the buttons up, face burning in embarrassment at getting caught…again.

"No. We were chasing it, but it paralyzed me so Derek helped me heal instead,"

"That really looked like _healing_ to me." Isaac says sarcastically, going inside the train. I roll my eyes, coughing.

"I'm going home," I announce.

"Let me walk you." Derek says, pulling his tee shirt back on. I lean against him again as we walk back to my house. When we get to the end of the driveway, he bends down, wraps his arms around me, and kisses me briefly, sending fiery tingles through me.

"I wish you were sleeping next to me so I could make sure they don't hurt you." He whispers. I blush again.

"I do, too. But I don't want Chris to have a reason to want you dead." I whisper against his lips, his move with mine as they form the words, "Goodnight."

I wrap my arms around his torso and hug him before I turn to walk up the driveway. I nearly scream when I see Chris sitting on a lawn chair outside the garage with a shotgun. "What are you **doing**?" I ask, my hands on my hips.

"Allison told me you were dating him," he shrugs, "Are you sleeping with him?"

"Excuse me?" I narrow my eyes at him, "No. I'm not. I'm still a Virgin if you must know. And since when do you give a hoot in hell about my choices in men?"

"Since it changed from teenage boysto grown men!" he nearly shouts.

"The only teenager in this house having sex is Allison. But, you won't believe me; 'Perfect little daddy's girl' Allison being naughty and having sex all the time? Impossible." I shake my head and walk past him. I stomp up the stairs, and throw all my stuff into a suitcase. Allison tries to talk to me, and I give her the coldest glare I've ever given someone.

"You are such a bitch." I growl, throwing the last of my clothes into my suitcase, and grab my phone. I slide Derek's jacket from my first day here on and go back down the stairs. I shoulder my father aside as I go out the door. I dial Scott.

"It's me." I say, "I know we just got in a fight and everything but can I stay in your guys' guest room? I got in a fight with my Uncle…I mean…my Dad and I really don't want to stay here."

"Let me ask my mom." He says, and covers the speaking part of his phone, after a few minutes he returns, "She said yes. I'll come pick you up."

"Thanks, Scottie. Love you." I call him a nickname I haven't since we were 10. He laughs.

"Love you too, Little Sis." and hangs up. Chris approaches me outside.

"Where are you going?"

"Anywhere you aren't. But, do you want to follow me to make sure I'm not going to Derek?" I growl.

"Who's picking you up?"

"Back off." I say, clenching my fists to hide the claws.

"You aren't going to see Derek anymore."

"Wanna bet?" I snap, "I'm **_not _**Allison. I won't break up with him because you want me to. You aren't going to control my love life, Christopher." I cover my mouth at how I sound like Kate. Gerard comes out of the house, shakily.

"What's going on here?"

"Scarlet has been seeing Derek Hale."

"Not anymore."

"Oh, go back to your nursing home, old man!" I snarl. He goes to swing at me and this time I catch his wrist and turn him around; twisting his arm against his back.

"You will not touch me ever again." I hiss in his ear. I kick his back as I let go of his arm and he lands sprawled on the ground. He stands up in record time and grabs a strand of my hair in his fingers.

"You look and act so much like Kate; especially your long pretty hair." He whispers. Scott's car pulls up and I run to get in.

"Go, go, go!" I shout and he speeds off. I glance back at my family and relax. As soon as we get into Scott's house I head into the bathroom. I pull out one of my knives, pull my straight hair to one side and cut it all off evenly. It goes to the base of my neck now. When I show Scott, his eyes go wide.

"You look so different!" he says. Melissa McCall rounds the corner and I run to hug her tightly.

"Mama McCall!" I shout.

"Hi, sweetie." She smiles at me, "Love the hair. You cut it since you were at the hospital last week with that man." I freeze. She still saw me and she didn't tell? I feel my face heat up and I look down.

"I was hoping you didn't see me. I was scared you'd call them."

"Nah, I figured it was your business. I would like to know who that attractive man you were making out with in the chair is though."

"You made out with Derek in a chair?!" Scott says in disgust.

"Derek Hale is his name." I tell Melissa, ignoring Scott.

"Hmm, I hope you're not…" she trails off and I know what she means.

"No, we're not." I tell her honestly.

"Good. Well, I have an early shift in the morning, and Scott will show you where you're sleeping." She smiles, kisses my cheek. I've always called her 'mama McCall'. I follow Scott down the hall to the room his father used to sleep in when things started to go sour with Melissa.

"Thanks again, Scott."

"No problem. Are you angry with me?"

"I was…until I went home tonight."

"What happened?"

"Allison told our father about me being with Derek. I got in a fight with him about it and called you and here I am."

"She told? I wouldn't think she'd do that to you."

"But, she did." I growl, "She also gave him the impression that I've been sleeping with Derek."

"Why would she do this to you?"

"I don't know." I reply, "I don't know." I take in a deep breath and say "Why do you smell like 50 different colognes, Coke, and blood?"

"Well, in-between the time you got home and the time you called me, I chased the Kanima into a gay bar."

"Wow." I start laughing at the thought of Stiles and Scott in a gay bar.

"That's not even the worst of it. We locked Jackson in the back of an animal control vehicle until we know what to do with him."

"What did you tell his parents?"

"Stiles texted them and said that he was staying at a friend's house and he loves them." I groan at the last three words.

"They're going to know something's up! Jackson's only ever said 'I love you' to me and Lydia. He never says he loves his parents." Scott cusses, picks up his phone and calls Stiles. They argue, but I'm too exhausted to get involved. I walk slowly into the spare bedroom. I curl up on my side on top of the covers and sleep.

_I'm standing in front of the red SUV with Gerard and my father sitting inside, just outside the Gay Club Scott had told me about._

_"Do you think he's using her?" Chris asks, slowly. Gerard turns to look at him._

_"It wouldn't surprise me if he is, after everything Kate did. Especially when she tortured him the last time she came back here." I stiffen at the old man's words. Torture?_

_"The way she defended him just doesn't make sense. She knows about her mother. I think she's remembering." Chris replies. A hand comes down softly on my shoulder and Kate turns me toward her._

_"I need to show you what he meant by torture." She whispers. I jerk away from her, pin her arm behind her back and push her against a tree._

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"I can't. You need to see this." She mutters. I nod. She drags me into a small room with bars on the back wall. I glance up at the cuffs at the top and bottom, and the electric machine on a wooden table. Kate grabs my wrist and flips my hand so that it sits on top of hers-palm against palm._

_"Close your eyes." I do. I watch as she swings the door open for Allison. I growl as I see Derek hanging limply from the bars in the memory. I turn to the real Kate, debating whether or not to rip her to pieces. The Kate in the memory walks up to the electric machine which is attached to Derek's side. She turns the knob to 150 bolts and when he screams in pain, I feel a pain shoot through my chest. It's like a car accident; I can't look away no matter how badly I want to. She walks up after he roars, and little Allison flinches. _

_She humiliates him further by forcing him to show Allison his fangs. The memory changes to when Allison is gone, to Kate rifling through Derek's jacket._

_"Come on, Derek, he killed your sister. Maybe you're not telling me 'cause either you want to kill him yourself, or for some reason you're protecting him." she smirks nastily as she pulls a driver's license out of his wallet. She turns around, walks until she's directly in front of him and holds the license next to his face, laughing._

_"Look at that sour face. I bet you used to get people coming up to you and saying 'Smile, Derek. Why don't you smile anymore?' Don't you just want to kick those people in the face?" she says, turning away._

_"I can think of one," growls that deep voice I've grown accustom to._

_"Promise? Because if I thought you were going to be that much fun, I'll let you go." She whirls back around, smiling sickeningly._

_"Nothing, nothing. God, I hate this detective crap."_

_"Are you going to torture me or are you just going to talk me to death, huh?"_

_"Oh, Sweetie, I don't want to torture you. I just…wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?"_

_"Like the time you burned my family alive?"_

_"No. I was thinking more about the crazy hot sex we had. But the fire thing, that was fun too." I wrinkle my nose, my claws subconsciously coming out, he growls, "I love how much you hate me. Remember how this felt?" She grabs onto the top of his jeans and licks from his abdomen to the top of his chest. He snaps at her face, but I can't take any more. I slam Kate into the wall, full animal now. I slam my fist against her face._

_"I hate you! I hate you so damn much!" I scream, kneeing her stomach repeatedly, "Why would you show me that you bitch?!"_

_"I did torture him, in the worst way possible."_

_"Get away from me." I growl venomously, pushing away from her, "I wish you were dead. I wish I wasn't related to you. Next time you bother me, I will kill you. Now, I'm leaving. Don't follow me Kate." And I walk toward the door, "By the way, if you touch Derek again, I will rip you to shreds with my teeth."_

_She attacks me with memories as I walk._

_Flashing a light to blind him, before electrocuting him again. The light again. When she licked him. _

_The image turns into an actual fabricated dream. Instead of him chained to the wall, it's four people. Isaac, Erica, Boyd, and Scott. I watch as Allison electrocutes all of them, I hear their screams echo in my ears._

_"Allison, please stop it!" I scream. She turns around and stabs me in the stomach. I scream._

Scott shakes me awake. I sit up, panting for air and wrap my arms around him.

"You were screaming bloody murder, what happened?"

"I'm going to kill the Hunters." I growl, "And anybody else who gets in my way. Scott, do you know anyone I can get emancipation papers from?" I smirk. Gerard made a mistake coming to Beacon Hills. 


	8. Chapter 8: Restraint

DISCLAIMING EVERYTHING! IT ALL BELONGS TO MTV!

The next morning, I find myself in Mr. Whittemore's law office.

"I want to file for emancipation against my legal guardians." I tell him, crossing my arms over my chest. He raises his eyebrows in shock.

"Well, there are several ways to do that, and there is a lengthy process."

"What ways?"

"Eligibility can vary depending on state laws, but usually minors can obtain emancipation from parents or legal guardians by: getting married, joining the military, or obtaining a court's permission."

"It would be the last one."

"Here's what the court procedure for filing an emancipation petition typically looks like: First there's what's called the **Petition:** The emancipation petition must be filed by the minor (or by an attorney on the minor's behalf). Usually, the petition includes an explanation of why the minor is seeking emancipation, information about the minor's current living situation, and evidence that the minor is (or soon will be) financially self-sufficient. Step Two is the N**otification of parents:** In most states, minors must notify their parents or legal guardians that a petition for emancipation has been filed - or explain to the court why they do not want to do so. **Then the Hearing:** In most cases, the court schedules a hearing where the judge asks questions and hears evidence to decide whether emancipation is in the minor's best interest. **And lastly, there's the Declaration of emancipation:** If the court decides that emancipation should be ordered, it will issue a Declaration of Emancipation. The newly emancipated minor should keep copies of the declaration and give them to schools, doctors, landlords, and anyone else that would normally require parental consent before dealing with a minor. So, you need to explain why you want to be emancipated from Chris and Victoria Argent."

"Gerard is abusive. I cannot get along with Chris and Victoria."

"Do you have a place to live?"

"Melissa McCall has offered me the guest bedroom in her house if I obtain legal emancipation."

"What about being able to financially support yourself?"

"I am good friends with Doctor Deaton; I can get a job at the Vet."

"Legally, you can't quit school once you've been emancipated. Sure, you can get a GED if you want to, but you aren't able to quit school. Your emancipation can be revoked if you do so." I sign my petition for Emancipation.

"I don't want them to know I'm filing for Emancipation."

"Judge Kenneth Rowe is in right now, and he handles these cases. Since you've just filed your petition, you can present your reasoning for not wanting to tell your legal guardians about the emancipation. I'll go with you," he smiles at me, walking me down the stairs and into a courtroom. A kind-faced man sits calmly in the pulpit. After a moment of hushed speaking with Jackson's father, Judge Rowe raises his head.

"Ms. Argent. I see in your reports that you are being abused at home. Physical Abuse or Mental Abuse?"

"Both, your honor,"

"Is this your reasoning for not wanting to send a notification to your Guardians?"

"Yes," I say, rolling my shoulders to stand up perfectly straight.

"My hearing for next hour was actually moved to next week, so I have a free hour. If you'd like it, Miss Argent, you may have your hearing right now. The DA is waiting in the next room." I blink in shock.

"Y-Yes, sir, I would like that." The District Attorney is close friends with Jackson's father. I remember when Jackson's family had a big backyard barbeque, he came. He smiles warmly at me. I explain my home life, about my close relationship with the McCall family, and my ability to get a job with the Vet. After some deliberation, Judge Rowe speaks to Mr. Whittemore.

"The judge will make his decision and let you know." He says.

"Thank you so much!" I squeal.

"Off to school," he pats me on the shoulder, "By the way, I'm taking this case Probono. It won't cost you anything."

"Thank you, again." I whisper before I walk out. I run to school with my bag over my shoulder. I get a tardy pass from the book-keeper and walk into gym grinning. Scott tilts his head to one side in confusion.

"So, how did it go?" he whispers.

"The judge is working on making his decision." I say with a smile, "Scottie, you are my hero!"

"Don't let your boyfriend hear you say that," Erica says as she comes up beside me, "He was up almost all night worrying about you." I blush, wrapping a lazy arm around the blonde girl who is like a younger sister to me now.

"Ok, Scott you are my hero in a completely platonic way. Better, Erica." She laughs, and I follow her out of class and into the locker room. I sit down and just talk to her as she gets dressed.

"Do you know who the Kanima is?"

"Yes," I say, "I have the whole time."

"It isn't Lydia, is it?"

"No."

"Then why didn't you say that before we tried to kill her?"

"Maybe I wanted her to die just as much as Isaac did." I say, "And I'm ashamed of myself for thinking that way. She doesn't deserve to die…not yet…" She smiles as I say it. When we exit the locker-room, Stiles and Scott pull me aside.

"Do you think you could talk to Jackson during free period and see if he knows anything about his real parents?" Scott asks me.

"Sure," I nod.

"Please be careful. I don't want you to get hurt." Stiles says.

"Stiles. I'm an Alpha Werewolf. I can handle Jackson."

"What about if he becomes the Kanima? Can you handle him then?"

"I can run like hell." I reply, shrugging.

"If he does anything, you scream or howl or do _something _and I'll come find you." Scott tells me, setting his hands on my shoulders. I nod. At lunch, I sit down between Erica and Isaac easily. Isaac looks at me curiously again, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes?" I ask. He looks away quickly.

"You just look different." He mumbles. I smile. During free period, I follow Jackson's now tainted smell to the Boys' locker room.

"J?" I call out as I walk through.

"In here," he calls and I round the corner. I don't expect to find him naked, showering.

"God, Jackson!" I growl, turning away and covering my eyes, "You should've warned me. I don't want to see you naked."

"You are the one who came in here, Scar." He whispers, "Did you need to talk to me about something?"

"Not n-now." I stutter, turning to leave. He backs me up until I'm pressed against the wall beside some of the lockers. I scan Jackson's eyes, and find that the thing pushing me into the wall isn't my friend Jackson; the Kanima is dancing just below the surface.

"Get off of me." I hiss. He smirks.

"Why? You didn't seem to mind this when you were _kissing_ me." He whispers, dipping his head down and sucking my neck the way he had when I made the mistake of kissing him in his room. I fist my hand, and swing to punch him. He catches my hand and pins my wrist above my head. I swing the other one and he pins that one with the first; holding them in one hand. He goes back to attacking my neck.

I scream in fear of what the creature inside Jackson's body is going to do to me if Scott doesn't get in here soon.

"Scott!"

**3****rd**** Person POV:**

Scott wasn't exactly concentrating on his test. He was listening for any sound of his little sister being hurt. When he got to the final four questions, he heard an ear-piercing shriek, followed by Scarlet screaming for him to help her. He slammed the test down in front of Mr. Harris and sprinted down the hall. All he could picture was her covered in blood. He expected to find her hurt. He expected anything except what he found;

Jackson naked, pinning Scarlet against the wall, with tears running down her face.

His vision turned red.

**Scarlet POV:**

At the sound of Scott coming in, the Kanima flees and Jackson jumps away from me.

"Scarlet?" he looks horrified, pulling his shorts on. I scramble against the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Scott, I'm fine. You got here before anything happened- SCOTT!" I scream as he throws Jackson into the lockers.

"I have a restraining order!" Jackson screams at Scott in a true rich-boy fashion.

"Trust me, I'm restraining myself." Scott smirks. I watch in horror as they struggle, breaking a sink, throwing weights. I growl, grabbing Jackson's shoulder blades and pulling him away. Jackson flinches, throws me hard enough I slam against the tile wall of the shower and feel blood rushing out of the wound.

This only angers Scott further, and they struggle right out of the locker room. Erica grabs Jackson and restrains him from Scott. I grab my 'brother' by the shoulders and hold him back.

"What's going on?" Mr. Harris asks, and Jackson struggles to break away and hit Scott more, "Jackson, calm down!"

Allison, Scott, Jackson, Stiles, Matt, Erica, and I all end up in detention. Freaking wonderful. I reach up to my neck, and find bruises from Jackson's assault on my throat. I shoulder him out of my way as I go toward my last class.

When we walk into detention in the library, I sit with Stiles and Scott while glaring at Allison across the room. She glares back just as levelly.

"Talk to her. It's only been less than a day and you're already making me nervous."

"No." I growl.

"Is Derek really that much of a priority to you? Your boyfriend's more important than your own sister?"

"You don't get it, do you? It's not that simple. You know how strongly you feel for Allison?"

"Yeah,"

I take a deep breath before I say "Being mates with someone is like that magnified by 100. It physically hurts you to be away from them. It feels as though your chest is being crushed and you can't breathe. Like you are going to shatter into a million pieces until you see them again. So, yes, Scott, Derek is a priority to me." I growl, grabbing my stuff and moving to Erica's table and leaving him sitting in stunned silence. She turns her head slightly to talk low enough that the two humans in the room won't be able to hear.

"Do you really feel like that?"

"Yes," I admit.

"…Right now?"

"Yes." I whisper. Yes, I can't breathe. Yes, I feel like I'm going to shatter. Yes, I've fallen in love with Derek Hale. And **yes**, that thought itself scares the hell out of me. She frowns, reaching down and linking my fingers through hers; the way any best friend would.

"You're going to see him the second we get out of here. Now I understand why he's so grouchy when you aren't around."

"Because it makes him feel vulnerable," I say, "I know that, because it makes me feel like that too." She smiles. I nudge her with my elbow.

"What?" she says teasingly.

"You'll find your mate eventually. Not all mates are werewolves. Some humans are mates…" I say mysteriously, looking over at Stiles pointedly.

"We are not talking about this here!" she giggles. I smirk, hugging her tightly with one arm. When Mr. Harris gets up to leave, all 7 of us get ready to as well.

"I'm leaving, but none of you are." He laughs, "Not until all the re-shelving is done."

"I hate you." I murmur, moving toward the bookshelves. I slam books grumpily in their place next to Stiles.

"Scarlet," I hear Jackson say quiet enough that no-one else can hear, except maybe Scott, "You need to get out of here. Something's happening to me. Run." I go to round the corner and get Erica when Stiles pulls me and my sister to the ground as the Kanima flashes across the ceiling. Erica screams, and I sprint to her. She starts seizing and Stiles pulls her into his arms.

"We need to get her to the hospital." He says.

"No. T-To Derek," she manages, "Only to Derek."

"Yeah," I say, "A hospital won't be able to help her." We go to the old warehouse and Derek lays her down.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asks. I smile slightly at the concern in his voice. And then Derek snaps her arm. I scream at the same time as Erica. When Derek draws the blood out, I have to leave. I stumble out of the bus, and puke. Scott trails behind me, pulling my hair back and letting me throw up. He tries to calm me down, rubbing my back. Derek comes out shortly after that, and I pull away from Scott to step into his arms. He wraps them around my shoulders, moving his head down slightly to kiss my forehead. I hide my face in his chest.

"Scott," I say as I turn my head, "I'll meet you at home." I tell him. He nods, moving over and kissing my cheek, the way he has since we were like 5. Him and Stiles leave, and I stay where I am, my stomach rolling with nausea.

"Are you alright?" Derek asks.

"I'm just a little sick to my stomach."

"Do you…want a distraction?" he whispers, pressing his forehead against mine.

"Is that your way of asking me to make out?" I joke. He draws me close.

"If that's what I wanted, would I even have to ask?" he replies. I smirk as I get an idea. "No," I say as I back Derek into a train seat that is set up outside, straddle his waist and bring my lips a millimeter from his. "You don't have to ask, you have to beg," I finish. He tries to lean in the rest of the way and I move back.

"Please," he whispers, his heart racing at my little game.

"Please what Derek?"

"Please let me kiss you."

"Since you asked so nicely," I say, starting to lean in.

"None of you come out until I say to!" he calls out to the others, before pulling me down to him and kissing me. I laugh into the kiss, my arms winding around his broad shoulders once again. He slides one hand up into my now shorter hair, anchoring my face to his. We don't go for clothes this time, just sit in the chair kissing. When I finally pull back, he rests his hand on my lower back to keep me from climbing down.

"That could've been you tonight." He tells me, running his hand through my hair affectionately.

"But it wasn't." I reply softly, brushing my lips against his. He shudders and a thrill goes through me at the action. _I _make him do that, me. I smile.

"Isaac heard what you said about how being my mate feels…do you really feel that way about me?" I feel my heart race, words bubbling just below the surface. Words I'm terrified to say. Words that the last time he heard were poisonous lies from Kate. I pull back, leading him toward the stairs. I lean into his ear, not meeting his gaze.

"I love you," I say, turn around and sprint out. I don't give him time to respond. I run all the way home, a smile on my face and then I sink down on my bed, nervous as hell to see what he'll say to me the next time I see him. The ache in my chest returns and suddenly I regret not staying at the train station. Scott comes in and sits down beside me, taking in my heart pounding and the dazed look on my face.

"What happened?"

"I don't want you mad at me," I whisper. He moves to rest against my headboard and I let my head fall onto his shoulder.

"I won't be."

"I love him," I say, "And I told him right before I left."

"It's going to be hard for him to say it back after everything that happened with…" he trails off.

"I know." I reply.

"He loves you too. The way he was looking at you…" I glance up at Scott.

"When did you become so grown up?" I ask him.

"A couple of months ago." He replies. That night, Scott stays in the room with me until I fall asleep. This time, I don't dream about Kate. It's a peaceful, dreamless sleep.


	9. Chapter 9: Raving

I DON'T OWN!

**Scarlet**

The rest of the week leading up to Friday is pretty relaxed. I don't see Derek, Mainly because Chris keeps trying to talk to me. I don't go near the warehouse just to protect him. I don't expect it when I show up to the Rave and Chris meets me just outside of the building.

"Can we talk?"

"Hmm, about how you cheated on Victoria with a _Werewolf _or how you're trying to keep me separated from someone I _love_?" I snap, crossing my arms over my chest.

"Both." He says slowly, "You know Allison is Eighteen months older than you. Victoria and I were fighting a lot around the time she was born. The night before she was born, actually, our fight escalated so much that I needed to get away from her. I stormed out of the house and went to your mother's. Tania was my best friend's wife before he died. Geoff had tried to kill me during the full moon, and I shot him to defend myself a couple months earlier. When I went to Tania's, I wasn't expecting for us to end up in bed together. She was hurting, I was angry…I thought it was a mistake until I came back 6 months later to make sure she was alright. She was 6 months pregnant. I was happy because I wanted more than one kid. We supported her up until you were about a month old. Gerard found out about you. He wanted to kill you because you were a 'dangerous abomination' and that you were 'tainting our family'. So, I told Tania to run. She took you and I didn't see you for 8 years. I didn't see you until a very panicked Laura and Derek Hale showed up at our front door with you. I was amazed at how much you looked like your mother, and even like Allison. The Hale kids took care of you constantly because they thought you were an amazing little girl. You'd fallen asleep crying in Derek's arms. Laura said Derek was your favorite out of everyone and that the second he took you from her you stopped crying and fell asleep. He didn't want to give you to me, actually. He was even attached to you then. Until I found out about Kate and the fire, I didn't know why he didn't trust me with you. Now I do."

"Why don't I remember Derek from when I was little?"

"Kate and Gerard used focused electroshock therapy on you to take away the memories of your mother and him."

"Why Derek, though? It wasn't harmful to remember him," I say.

"Gerard knew from how attached you were to him, that you'd grow up to be Derek's mate whether you were a werewolf or not. I think Kate only agreed to it because she was still possessive of a man she didn't love. Kate never loved anyone, just got jealous and possessive. She got annoyed, too. For weeks after the fire, you'd have nightmares and wake up screaming for Derek or your mother."

"Why would you let them do Electroshock therapy on a little girl? It _kills _grown adults!"

"I didn't agree to it. They did it when I was out of the house." I feel my head spinning.

"I-I don't want to hear any more. I'm going inside, Chris." I turn on my heels and walk into the huge warehouse party. When I see Erica and Isaac moving toward Jackson, I grab Erica's wrist.

"Let me do it," I hold up my syringe. She nods, disappearing into the throng of people. I move slightly ahead of Isaac and move flat against Jackson. I press myself flat against him, and lean into his ear.

"Dance with me, Jackson," I nearly purr. Revulsion fills my stomach. I don't want him touching me. But, he pulls me even closer if possible and grinds against me. I move with him, and notice how awkwardly we fit together, not like Derek. I feel safe with him towering over me, but with Jackson I feel like the world's going to end any second. I nip at his neck, teasing him. With how well I know him, it's easy to use habits I know drive him crazy. Isaac's warm chest presses against my back, his hands on my hips lightly from behind. I let my head tilt back onto his shoulder as my hips meet Jackson's and then fall back into Isaac's. Despite how revolting the Kanima is, it still feels adrenaline pumping dancing between two guys. I feel eyes tracing my body, and I move my head to meet Derek's eyes full-on. Jealousy fills and darkens his teal eyes. I move my body harder between the two teens. Jackson groans, and I hear a growl come from behind me; vibrates Isaac's chest. My first boyfriend tries to kiss my throat and the beta beats him there to protect me, remembering the bruises I had across my neck last night. A shudder moves up my spine as Isaac brushes his lips against my skin. Why, I don't know. I hear Derek growl as Jackson lowers his lips to mine again.

I pull away from Jackson quickly and go to plunge the syringe into his arm just as he sinks his claws into my stomach, into Isaac's. I collapse, and Isaac hurriedly stabs him in the neck. My syringe disappeared. We drag him into a back room, and set him on a chair. When I hear him say, "They murdered _me_," and he starts shifting, I run for the door, grabbing Stiles hand and pulling him out. When the Kanima bursts through the wall, Isaac shields my body with his. I scream, grabbing the front of his shirt and hiding my face.

"Good freaking God." I growl, "Can we just kill him, please?" He laughs.

When I look up at his Crystal Blue eyes, my heart skips a beat. I've always thought he was good looking…I push the thought away, Animal Guilt flooding my insides. I _belong _to someone else, I can't think that way. I move away from him and turn to walk away. Isaac grabs my wrist.

"Wait…" He says.

"What is it, Isaac?"

"I need to tell you something…I've been in love with you since I was thirteen." I mull over his words before I roll my eyes.

"No. You seriously aren't telling me this right now! I love Derek! I'm his!"

"You act like you're his property!"

"I am, Isaac! I belong to him, and he belongs to me!"

"I don't see any marks to prove that, you don't have a ring on your finger, you aren't married. I'm not going to give up on you. I thought you deserved to know that Derek isn't the only one who feels something for you." he replies, bending in and kissing me softly before turning around and walking away. A cold shiver runs up my spine; a supernatural shiver. What I see when I turn around causes a shriek to fly through my lips.

"L-Laura? How is this even possible?"

"I haven't crossed over yet. I can't until I know Derek's safe." She smiles, reaching forward and brushing some hair out of my eyes. I fling myself into the ghost girl's arms and hug her icy body.

"He is," I whisper.

"I want you to take this," she whispers, handing me a necklace with a neon blue triskelion pendant, "This will protect you from Wolfsbane. You need to get this symbol on you somewhere. An Alpha pack is coming for you and him. Derek has this tattooed on his back. If you have this, it'll make both of you stronger because it ties you to him. The other Alphas can't declare a fight for mates on either of you."

"Untouchable," I breathe.

"Exactly."

"L, I don't know how he feels about me."

"I'm his big sister, Little Red. I know him better than anyone. He does love you. He always has. It's just the way he loves you that's changed."

"I want him to say it."

"Be patient, Scarlet. He's still reeling from _her_." she says, rubbing my arms gently. I nod,

"I miss you. I don't know how to be an Alpha. I wish you were here to help me."

"I miss you too, kid. I'm always around." She whispers, kissing my temple, "I have to go. Get the Triskelion on you as soon as you can."

"Bye, Laura, I will." She smiles as I say it.

"I'm proud of you, Little Red. I'm proud of my brother too. You're good for him, trust me. Bye." and she disappears into nothingness. I hear a pained howl and I run into a small metal room just behind Derek. He pushes me out of the way just as Victoria stabs his back. Wolfing out, I move behind her and bite into the skin of her shoulder hard. She swings the knife at me, nicking me across the cheek. I cry out in pain. It's a Wolfsbane dipped blade. I scramble over to Scott and pull his arm around my shoulders. I drag him outside and wait for Derek to come back. When he does, he's weak and he collapses into me. Scott's unconscious, and Derek's nearly there.

"Stiles!" I scream, "Stiles, where are you?" A jeep rounds the corner a few moments later and I help lay Scott down in the back, and set Derek in the front seat. Scott isn't breathing. I slip in under his head, and do chest compressions.

"Come on, Scott!" I hiss. He starts gasping for air as we pull up to the vet. As soon as we get inside, Derek slumps into a chair and I lean against Stiles dizzily. He wraps an arm easily around me, holding me up. When I gain enough strength, I cross the room, pull Derek's face between my hands and kiss every inch of his skin within my reach.

"She could've killed you," I mutter between my kisses. He reaches up and pulls me into his arms instead. I hide my face in his shoulder, hugging him tightly. He runs his palms up and down my back. I move back slightly and Laura's necklace presses against his skin. He stiffens.

"Where did you get that?"

"Laura gave it to me."

"How did you know my sister? Other than the fact that she turned you?" he asks, energized suddenly.

"I was eight when the house burned down. Lindsey was my best friend." I tell him, watching his eyes light up, "You were my favorite babysitter. Laura tried and tried to get me to start crying. I wouldn't until you came. Do you remember me from then, Derek?" I say.

"Yes," he nods, eyes widening slightly, "That…that was you? Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't remember until I went to the house. I confronted Chris, and now I know everything. Gerard used electroshock therapy on me to take my memories of you and my mother and Lindsey away." I look away at the last part.

"I'm going to kill the old bastard," he growls. I smile slightly.

"Derek…I need to know something…" I whisper, "But, I don't want to talk about it here." He nods, and we walk outside the Vet. I turn to face him, my arms crossed over my chest.

"What?" he says shortly.

"Do you love me? Everyone says they can see it when you look at me. Derek, if you do, I need to **_hear_** you say it." I tell him, not taking my eyes off of his.

"I don't know if I can." He replies slowly. Rejection scorches my insides.

"Stiles!" I shout, "I want to go home! Drive me?" I walk past Derek, tears blurring my vision before spilling over.

"Scarlet, wait-"

"No. Forget I even said it. It was stupid for me to think you'd ever feel that way about me." Stiles comes outside and I climb into the jeep.

"Go, Stiles." I demand bluntly. He turns to look over his shoulder and pulls out of the parking lot. I draw my knees to my chest, not looking up.

"He's a freaking idiot, Scar." Stiles whispers.

"How the hell do you even know what we were talking about?"

"I heard you and him talking right before we got in the jeep." He tells me, honey-colored eyes meeting mine.

"Yeah, well…" I shrug.

"He cares about you. I think he's scared to say that again. I know Derek. I think he believes that if he says it, he'll lose you. Everyone he's ever loved is gone, Scar. Did you think about that?"

"No," I admit. Stiles reaches over and holds my hand. I scoot over and lean against his shoulder.

"Can I tell you something?" I ask.

"Of course," He replies

"Isaac kissed me tonight." He nearly swerves the car.

"What?! Are you-are you kidding me right now? And I thought **I** was dumb!"

"You aren't dumb, Stiles, and yes, I'm 100% serious. He kissed me tonight and told me he's in love with me."

"Derek's going to murder him. Can I tell _you_ something?"

"Of course!"

"I sort of…kissed Erica."

"WHAT?! OMGOSH! STILES YOU SHOULD'VE TOLD ME THAT EARLIER!" I scream.

"Ok, First off; Ouch! Second, when would I have had time to tell you that?"

"Point taken. Sorry if I busted your eardrums. So, how was it?"

"I plead the 5th."

"That good, huh?" I smirk. He turns beat red, nodding slowly. I laugh. We pull into the driveway and I climb out of the piece-of-crap jeep.

"Night, Stiles!" I call out as I scale up the wall and into my bedroom. I strip the blouse off and pull my spandex shorts on and when I cross the room to grab a tee shirt, I panic as I see a figure climb in my window. I drop my claws and go to scratch them. A strong hand grabs my wrist and heat flies through my body. Derek. I rip my hand away from him and pull my tee shirt on.

"What the hell…are you doing here?" He crosses the room and backs me up against a wall. His hands rest on either side of my hips and his body presses flat against mine.

"I'm here because I love you too." he says, and I feel my heart race, "Let me show you how much I love you." I don't let him speak again, I kiss him. He spins us around and backs me up again until my knees hit the bed and I fall down with him on top of me. Even in the dark, his human eyes still seem to glow. I reach down and grab the hem of his shirt, pulling it off and throwing it into the corner of the room. He pulls on my tee shirt and throws it back onto the chair I'd grabbed it from. His hands ghost up my sides and I groan. He makes a responding sound, and I run my hands up his muscular chest, gripping the back of his neck with my fingers. He pulls back to kiss my neck, arching my back into him to kiss across my collarbone, down to my sternum. My head lolls back, and I moan; undoing his belt and tugging that off.

"Are you sure that _this _is what you want?" He asks.

"Yes. I love you." I tell him, and he grabs hold of the hem of my spandex.

"I love you." he replies, pulling them down and setting them on the floor while I pull his jeans off.

He spends the rest of the night 'distracting' me.

When we're both out of breath, I sit up and grab his shirt. He sits up and kisses my bare shoulder-blade, and my breath catches before I pull the fabric on. He pulls his boxers back on before he slides under the blankets with me. He wraps his arm around me and I rest my head against his chest. I hear Scott come home.

"Crap!" I hiss, "Get under the blankets!" I stand up and pull my hoodie that I usually sleep in on and then sneak over to Scott's room.

"Just make sure he's gone before my mom wakes up and comes to wake you up."

"How did you…?"

"Scarlet… his scent is all over you. I've been **with**…Allison enough times to be able to tell what just happened in your room." I feel my face flush.

"Sorry." I whisper.

"Just please tell me you used a condom."

"I'm on birth control, Scott, it's for my period." I mumble. He blushes.

"Thanks for helping me back there tonight."

"No problem, just help me out by not telling anyone what happened in my room. I don't know if I'm ready to tell my family. Do not tell Allison, please." I beg, sitting at the end of his bed, "Please, Scott."

"I won't. I promise you, this time. I won't tell her anything." I hold out my pinkie.

"Pinkie Promise?" He smiles and links his pinkie through mine. I kiss my side and he kisses his.

"**Good **night, Scottie."

"Maybe for you!" I feel myself blush before I slip back into my bedroom and fall asleep with Derek holding onto me.


	10. Chapter 10: Party Guessed

NO OWNNNN! SHORTEST CHAPTER YET. SORRY GUYSS :( CHECK MY PROFILE FOR PICTURES OF SCARLET'S CLOTHES, SCARLET, TANIA, AND SCOTT'S TATTOO(:

"You howl and listen, listen and wait for the echoes of angels who won't return.

He is everything you want, he is everything you need.  
He is everything inside of you that you wish you could be."

- Vertical Horizon, "Everything You Want."

**Scarlet**

"Scar, baby, you have to get up." A voice that sends heat through my veins says in my ear.

It's 4:30AM when Derek wakes me up. I roll over groggily and find him dressed except for his shirt. I turn away from him, slide it off and pull my sweatshirt back on with my sweatpants. I hand him his shirt which he quickly slides on, cups my cheek and kisses me. I twine my arms tightly around his neck, my hands sliding into his hair. After a moment, he pulls back just enough to separate his lips from mine.

"I have to go. We don't want Melissa to find me here." He murmurs. I ignore it, standing up all the way and pressing myself flat against him and tangling my fingers in his hair again. "I really have to go, Scar, and if you keep touching me like that, I'll never make it out of your bed let alone out of the house. I love you." I giggle slightly, blushing, and peck his lips.

"I love you too."

I tuck my hair behind my ear, watching out the window as he leaves.

"Scott," I whisper, knowing that if he's awake he'll be able to hear me through the wall, "Are you up?"

"Yeah. Derek's heart beating faster woke me up." he whispers back.

"Sorry about that…"I reply.

"I'm just thankful he actually got the balls to leave instead of making me suffer through hearing a repeat of last night…"

"Would you go with me to do something today?"

"What?"

"Get a tattoo…"

"WHAT?!" I hear him shout. He runs through the house and into my room, "A tattoo of what?" I go to walk to my desk, and hiss at the pain in my lower half. Grunting through the pain, I grab the necklace and handing it to him.

"This. I want to put this on my shoulder, right here." I grab his hand and guide it to my left shoulder-blade.

"Derek has this tattoo. Is that why you're getting it?"

"It's called territory marking. It isn't like animals, where it's a bite mark. It's a physical binding to your mate. A lot of Werewolves have tattoos because of that."

"Fine, I'll go with, as long as I get to see Stiles' face when you show it to him."

"But, I'm going to a certain tattoo parlor. They specifically do our kind's tats without needles. It's kind of like permanent Henna." I smile as his face lights up.

"Can I get one?"

"Seriously? It has to be some sort of symbol, and a Celtic one. I have one in mind for you. It's called the triquetra. It means something similar to this." I hold up the pendant, "This is called triskelion. It means Alpha, Beta, and Omega. The triquetra means when the three unite. I think that fits you." I smile at him. He nods.

"I like that." I take Scott's hand and we tiptoe out of the house. I lead him through the dimly lit streets. I enter the tattoo parlor, and show Scott the triquetra. He smiles, his chest puffing up.

"I want it." He says excitedly.

"Where?" I ask.

"My chest,"

"Ow." I reply sourly. The tattoo artist, a man I've come to know as Bleu over the past few years, smiles at me and has me strip down to my bra. I know the tat will still sting because it's mountain ash tree paint. I warn Scott about this, and he holds my hand while I feel the paint scorch my skin. My claws come out and he doesn't release me.

When Bleu's done, I turn to examine it in the mirror. It's identical to Derek's, which I got to see last night. Thinking about last night causes me to blush. Scott sits down calmly in the chair and holds my hand. It hurts him worse. But, he absolutely loves it.

Later that night, when I know it's going to be the full moon, I put a racer-back tank top so that the tattoo shows. Scott smiles at it when he sees it. Melissa however has a cow.

"Oh my God! Is that a tattoo?! When did you get that?" she screams.

"It's always been there, Mama McCall. I got it when I was 14." I lie. She relaxes. I grab my messenger bag and turn to walk out. I sprint until I reach the warehouse and I walk calmly down the stairs to find Boyd strapped into the seats.

"I'm going to need you to hold her." Derek says to Isaac who holds Erica's arms back. I flinch as he puts the head band on her and tightens it.

"I can chain Isaac up," I say, knowing he'll relax when I do. Isaac sits with his wrists offered up.

"Don't either of you feel this?"

"Every second of it," Derek hisses, "We're just in control of it."

"How?"

"Find an anchor. Something meaningful to you, hold onto it. Keep the human side of you under control."

"What is it for you?" Isaac asks him. I turn to look at Derek who smirks at me.

"Passion," He says, keeping his eyes locked on mine. I bite my lip as I finish chaining Isaac up. He looks up at me, those blue eyes full of hurt. I turn away from him and he gasps.

"When did you get _that_?"

I freeze.

"What?" Derek replies. I turn to show him my new tattoo. He moves close enough to move his thick-lashed eyes over it. He turns me to face him and his lips land on mine, hard, briefly. The Alpha turns away from me as Erica and Boyd break free from their chains. Isaac screams in agony. I lean in so that my face is inches from his. I know Derek is too distracted to hear, but I whisper.

"If you love me like you say you do, hold onto it. Think of me. Or if that doesn't work think of your dad's punishments. Come back, Isaac." I watch as his claws retract along with his canines. Derek shouts something unintelligible as Boyd punches him. I lunge forward, slam Boyd's head against a wall and kick Erica into the other wall. Erica grabs my throat and slams my head against a seat. I hiss, and swing my foot up to collide with her jaw. She growls, scratching my cheek. I growl, and she punches me hard enough to break my jaw. I howl loudly in pain, clutching my jaw and feeling myself shift.

"Bitch," I hiss, knocking her out.

Boyd helps her, grabbing the front of my shirt and slamming me against the door to the train. I kick him between the legs, boxing him on the ears. He cries out, lashing out to hurt me. To my surprise, Isaac grabs hold of Boyd's meaty arm and throws him into the wall. He growls defensively. I stiffen on the ground, and Derek crawls over to me. One of them bit him in the shoulder. I glare over at both teens. He reinforces their chain, double tied, as I re-chain Isaac. He's completely calm and focused.

"Looks like you found your anchor." Derek says. I lock eyes with the teen. I tilt my head to the side, silently asking him if it's me. He tilts his head upward in the slightest nearly imperceptible motion, a nod. I calmly keep chaining.

"My father." He says. His heart rate doesn't change. I listen closely at footsteps outside. Small feet, heels clacking against the floor. I walk out to find Lydia walking toward me.

"…The hell?" I say, pushing into her mind. _It doesn't have to be him. Take her._

She opens her palm and starts to blow Wolfsbane at me. I flinch away. She closes her fist, moving toward me in almost a trance. Derek steps in front of me and she blows all the dust onto him.

"Lydia, no!" I screech. She slams a baseball bat against my head and the world fades, once again, to black.


	11. Chapter 11: Fury

I NO OWN TEENWOLF OR THE SONG!

"I wanna wrap you up, wanna kiss your lips.

I wanna make you feel wanted.

And I wanna call you mine.

I wanna hold you hand forever, never let you forget it."

Yeah, I wanna make you feel wanted."

-From "Wanted" by Hunter Hayes

When I open my eyes, I'm laying on my back facing the ceiling of the warehouse. A blinding pain shoots through my skull and I stand up dizzily. Remembering Lydia's attack I grab one of Derek's clean shirts and run shakily out of the building. I follow my mate's scent to the Hale house, to find Deaton trying to wake him up. I whimper in the doorway in concern. He looks at me, smiling grimly.

"Come in. Maybe you can wake him up." he nods to Derek. I kneel down beside him, brushing my fingers over his cheekbone. This doesn't pull him out of his nightmares. I even try slapping him and he doesn't move. Growling in annoyance, I grab both sides of his face and kiss him. This brings him into consciousness quickly and he tugs me to straddle his waist, his hands on my thighs. I pull back and say "Derek, stop. We're not alone," as his lips move down my skin. I slam my palms against his shoulders, forcing him to lie flat on his back. I roll off of him, my face burning at the almost amused look on the Vet's face. He coughs and Derek looks up at him, eyes wide. I feel embarrassment and alarm drift from him. He clears his throat, and links our fingers together.

"Don't worry, you're still an Alpha." Dr. Deaton says.

"Why wouldn't he be? What did Lydia do?"

"She used me to bring Peter back…"

"What?! How?" I shriek. He covers his ears, glaring at the sound. They explain it to me, and I end up wrapping my arms around Derek's neck, and hide my face in his chest. His hands comfortably rest on my lower back. My phone beeps and I read 2 texts from Scott. One earlier tonight, at about 12:30…

MATT IS CONTROLLING THE KANIMA! Get 2 Stiles' house!

…and one from now, 3:00AM.

Matt's the police station, get help ASAP. I finish reading it as I hear Doctor Deaton say: "You need Scott."

"I know where he is." I say, showing them the texts. I toss Derek the shirt, avoiding meeting his eyes. My lower half still aches, along with the rest of my body from fighting Erica and Boyd. I wince as my legs slide slightly across the floor, an ache shooting through my lower body. He snaps his gaze over to me. He unsteadily walks over to me, and brushes his palm against my cheek.

"I hurt you, didn't I?" he whispers.

"N-No." I lie, and hear my heartbeat give me away.

"Don't lie to me, please." He begs. I let my eyes move to the floor.

"You didn't hurt me, Derek. I wasn't exactly protesting last night, now was I?" I whisper, pulling his face closer to mine. He wraps his arms gently around me, kissing my temple.

"I suggest you go find Scott." Doctor Deaton says, "Before you two get too physical." He coughs, uncomfortable. I tilt my head back to kiss the hollow beneath Derek's jaw before I step back. When we reach the Police Station, he grabs my wrist when I go to walk with him.

"I want you to wait here," he says.

"Why? Derek, you know I can fight!" I protest. He kisses me briefly.

"I don't want to lose you, Scar," he tells me, hands skimming my arms. I take in a deep breath, and wrap my arms tightly around his shoulders.

"I don't want to lose you either. You aren't going in without me." I growl, pushing past him and starting toward the doors. He growls, animalistic, and steps in front of me to go in first. I roll my eyes, but let him. The second he steps inside, a hand reaches up and scratches his neck. I sprint in, facing Jackson. He raises his hand to scratch me as well.

"Jackson, don't!" I scream a demand. He freezes, and then backs away like a dog with its tail between its legs. I reel back in shock. He…listened to me? Why? I turn to Matt who points his gun at my head. I turn my head quickly back toward Stiles and Scott, marveling at how long my hair has grown out already.

"How did you do that? He doesn't listen to anyone but me!"

"I-I don't know." I stutter out, glancing down at Derek. Confusion flashes through his eyes and I growl at Matt. I push myself into his head, and find pure unadulterated fear in his mind. Laura stands just behind him now, only visible to me.

"Use your mind controlling ability on him. You can make him see you as Allison. Play with his head. This will protect all of you." She nods. I close my eyes, dive back into Matt's head. I move to the part I know his vision lay. I make him see me as my sister.

"Go ahead, Matt. Shoot me."

"Allison?" he asks. Scott looks around him in alarm.

"Shoot me. You are a nothing to me." I roar, him seeing her screaming it. I step forward and he steps back until he meets the wall, "Why would anyone want you when they could have Scott or Jackson? You're pathetic." I watch coldly as Matt starts to cry. I slam my fist against his stomach, grabbing the front of his shirt and punching him in the face. I draw my claws out and drag them across the skin of his cheek. Something snaps inside of me and I want to rip him to pieces. Sensing this from the now small connection, Scott grabs my shoulders and pulls me away from Matt.

"What did you do to him?" he whispers in my ear.

"I played with his head. He thinks Allison just attacked him instead of me." I whisper. Matt makes eye-contact with Jackson, who heads to the back of the station. I curse under my breath.

"What is it?" Scott asks.

"Allison's here." I whisper, following Kanima Jackson to the back of the police station. An arrow flies at me and I drop to my stomach before I spring back up. Allison shoves me against a wall, her arm over my throat.

"Where. Is. Derek?" she growls in my face. I don't speak. Protect your Alpha. Protect your Alpha. The wolf inside me chants. I spit straight into her eye. She slashes my hip with a Wolfsbane dipped knife.

"I'm going to ask you again, Scarlet, Where's Derek?" she hisses. I slam my palm against her nose, send her reeling back. She kicks my legs out from under me, rolling onto me and punching me square in the nose. I cry out as I hear a snap.

"Your little boyfriend is the reason my mom killed herself, Scar! If you don't tell me where he is, I swear to God…"

"Allison, what are you doing!?" Chris shouts, pulling my sister off of me. My nose has healed already.

"He only bit her once. I bit her the other time to protect him!" I shout at her, wiping blood off my face. She lunges at me again.

"That doesn't make sense. Only an Alpha can leave marks like that…" realization dawns on my father's face, "Scarlet…you aren't…"

"I am." I say, turning around and bearing my tattoo. He gasps. I then turn to Allison.

"If you kill Derek, I will make sure I kill Scott right in front of you. I'll rip his throat out with my teeth so slowly the blood with just run and run and run down his neck." I taunt her, "Leave my mate alone." And I sprint back toward the front of the station. Matt and Scott have disappeared and I can smell gun powder on the air.

"Scarlet…you're bleeding." Stiles says in shock from the floor. I crawl across the floor, lift my shirt up near Derek's head so he can see the cut. I nod as he asks permission in my head. I help him hold his head up enough that his lips can reach my hip. Stiles gags as Derek's mouth touches the scratch and he realizes what exactly is happening. I can't help the tiny way my breath catches when his lips touch my skin. He swallows until he has the ability to sit up all the way, his legs still numb. He then pulls me into his lap, and pulls the shoulder of my shirt down enough to bite into the mark in my shoulder. Stiles makes a gagging noise again.

"Shut up, Stiles," I murmur as Derek's hands rest on my shoulder-blades to hold me tightly to him. After he can move all the way, he moves me to his side, pulling my sleeve back up over my shoulder, brushing a soft kiss on my collarbone before helping me stand up. I hiss where my hip has been slashed.

"I'm stuck here for a while." Stiles grumbles from the ground.

"Stiles…If I give you my blood it'll work faster then it even works for Derek. Your bloodstream accepts it faster."

"Gross!" he grumbles.

"Would you rather I leave you for dead here?"

"No."

"Then shut up." I whisper, grabbing a broken piece of wood from a shattered desk and slash my wrist. I hold it up to Stiles' who promptly wrinkles his nose but heals fully within 2 minutes after he swallows.

I, on the other hand, am much worse off. I've lost too much blood from Stiles and Derek, and am still bleeding where I've been cut. Some family reunion with my sister.

"Stiles get her out of here and take her to the Vet. She's going to bleed out if he doesn't help me. I put pressure on my cut as Stiles helps me limp out to the jeep. I grit my teeth together and collapse onto the ground as pain shoots through my head again. Kate, again. This time she approaches us.

"Hold her up and pull the fabric away from the wound." She instructs Stiles, who stares at her blankly, "DO IT!" She roars. He does, he pulls my jeans and shirt away from it. She holds up Nordic Blue Monkshood shavings.

"This is what they dipped the blades in. It'll hurt like hell, but this will heal you." I nod, taking it from her and pressing the shavings into the cut. I scream at the top of my lungs at the pain that shoots through my body. Stiles scrambles back and as I hit the ground, my back arches off of it in agony. Thin fingers link through mine and hold onto me until the pain goes away, the wound heals, and I lay flat on the ground. Kate brushes my hair out of my eyes.

"All better?" she whispers. I flinch away from her.

"Get away from me. You're stalking me now?"

"I just saved your ass, if you didn't notice!" she growls. Stiles stands in front of me.

"I thought Peter killed you."

"Surprise, Stiles!" she smiles her sickening smile.

"Thank you for saving my ass, Kate. Never speak to me again. If I never see you ever again, it will be too soon." I growl, stumbling as I stand up.

"Scarlet." My favorite deep voice says from behind me, more angered then I remember ever hearing him. He shifts and steps in front of me, inches from Kate.

"Get. Away." Derek growls through his teeth, grabbing Kate by the throat. Her eyes flash green and she rips his hand off. She has sharpened canines and claws now. Her face has morphed into a werewolf. Kate is a werewolf. Not just some random werewolf either. She's what our kind call a Second. Not a beta or omega, but not quite an Alpha either. I grab his wrist and pull him back to stand beside me, with Stiles behind us.

I go closer, growling in her face. I've never felt the need to be possessive of Derek to Erica, she never wanted him. But Kate, after everything that happened between them, I will be. I flip my hair over my shoulder, shifting as well. I charge at her and tackle her to the ground. She growls, kicking me and sending me flying backward. I bite her. I bite deeply into the skin of her calf as she goes to kick me. I slam her into the brick wall of the station, punching her until a bruise has developed on her skin.

"He. Is. Mine. Now." I say in my Alpha voice through gritted teeth, "You. Had. Your. Chance. With. Derek."

"I. Don't. Want. Him." she grumbles, her pulse quickens. I punch her again.

"Don't lie to me, bitch!" I shout in her face. She swings at me and I catch her wrist. I snap it between my fingers.

"Keep away from him or I will tear you into pieces and set the pieces on fire." I finish, shoving her harder into the brick before I turn back to him. Still in that possessive state of mind, I grab the back of Derek's neck and pull him down to kiss him. The possessive state flows through me to him and he kisses me back roughly. His hands slide up the back of my shirt as I slide my tongue into his cinnamon-flavored mouth. I moan and press myself flat against him. I pull back slightly to flip her off, take his hand in mine and sprint to the Hale house. I tug him up the stairs to the room I remember being his; the least damaged room. I back him up onto the bed and straddle him. He smirks, his hands sliding downward onto my ass to pull me tighter against him.

"I love you, Derek." I whisper, nipping at his neck. He growls, rolling over on top of me again. I flip back over instantly, pinning his hands to the bed above him.

"No. I'm in control this time," I say in my Alpha voice in his ear. This causes a groan to come from his chest and I smirk this time, diving back in for another kiss.

"Marry me when all this is over." he whispers and I freeze.

"Yes," I say, sitting up and pulling my shirt over my head.

We don't sleep in the Hale house, like we did the last time we were together this way. We both get dressed immediately. He takes in a deep stuttering breath, running a hand through his hair. I can't help but think, with a smirk, that this time I distracted him. I cross the room as he slides his shirt back on, grabbing the front and kissing him.

"Do you want to talk about why Kate isn't dead?"

"I have no idea, but she's dangerous. I think we have to pick our Seconds. I already know who yours is." I whisper. A second is supposed to be someone who can protect you without hesitation, someone that you can connect to so well that they'll know the Second you're hurt.

"Scott," he nods, "But, who is yours going to be?"

"Isaac," I say with a small smile, "Isaac will be my Second."


	12. Chapter 12:Battlefield

DISCLAIMERRR: I DON'T OWN TEENWOLF OR LYRICS! Based on Season Two, Episode 11: "Battlefield" Song: Safe & Sound by Taylor Swift featuring the Civil Wars. SADDDDD CHAPTER! :(

_"Just close your eyes, the sun is going down.  
You'll be alright, no one can hurt you now.  
Come morning light you and I'll be safe and sound…  
…The war outside our door keeps raging on.  
Hold onto this lullaby even when the music's gone."_

**Scarlet**

Derek walks me to the front door of the McCall's house, kissing me goodbye fiercely. I lean into his kiss, clinging to him. It's then that Melissa decides to swing open the door. I break away quickly, blushing deeply.

"B-Bye, Derek." I murmur, pecking him, "I love you."

"I love you, too." He smiles my favorite heart-wrenching smile and kisses my forehead. I come in to find Mariana, John, and Allison sitting on the couches. Allison aims her bow at Derek's retreating form.

"Derek, run!" I scream. He does, faster then I thought I'd see him. I roundhouse kick Ali into the wall behind her. I growl at her, crouching down defensively. She slashes at me with her knife again.

"Allison, stop!" Mariana demands and she freezes instantly. _Kiss ass._ I think, snarling her.

"Hi, Sweetie," The woman who deceived me my whole life by daring to call herself my mother says, trying to hug me. I grab her wrist to prevent her from doing so.

"Do not call me Sweetie. Kate called me that. "I hiss, flinging her arm away.

"How dare you disrespect your mother that way!?" John growls and raises a hand to slap me. I growl, my claws coming out.

"**She** is **not** my mother." I turn to Melissa, "Why did you let them in?"

"We convinced her," Gerard comes out, flanked by the Kanima.

"What did you do to Matt?" I ask, backing toward the stairs to my room.

"I just finish what started when he was 9." He shrugs, a smile on his face.

"You are a monster! It isn't Derek's fault your daughter got herself killed." I growl at him, "I'm not afraid of you any more, Gerard. In fact, you're lucky I haven't torn you to shreds yet. Electroshock Therapy on an 8 year old, really? Were you that afraid that I would be Derek's mate or was it because you didn't want me to tell anyone that Kate started the fire?" As I speak, everything becomes clear, "You made Kate start it. You told her exactly what to do, didn't you? You killed innocent children! Human children were in that house! My best friend Lindsey was human, Gerard! You asshole. The Hales never did anything to deserve that."

"You only say that because you're having sex with one." Gerard says, bluntly, "I had Kate start that fire when she started to have _feelings _for him."

"Kate…about Derek…?"

"Until she found out what he was." A new voice says from the doorway. Sure enough, an ache shoots through my head, and Kate comes in.

"Hell! Could this night get any worse?"

"Oh, you smell like you had a pretty good night with Derek." She says sourly. My eyes widen.

"Kate…how are you…even alive?" John says in shock. Allison's face is more shocked than anyone. She runs across the room and hugs her tightly. Gerard's fist comes down hard on my face, three times before I turn around and stomp up the stairs. I shower, and then slip into skinny jeans, and a tee shirt. I don't go in my room, I go into Scott's. He wakes up, staring at me concernedly. He sits up, turns his lamp on and lifts the covers on one side. I slide in under them and hide my face in his shoulder. He wraps both arms around me and I start crying. I don't even know why this time, some hormonal imbalance possibly? He stands up, pulls the blankets off and throws me over his shoulder.

"Scott. Where are you taking me?"

"Just trust me, alright?" He asks. I sigh, and relax. He carries me through my room, grabbing my suitcase of clothes. He tells me to hold it, so I do. Scott climbs up to the roof and runs across roofs until we reach an abandoned neighborhood. He drops down to the grass and then sets me down.

"Go stay with your Pack. I'll bring the rest of your things to school tomorrow." he says, pushing me. I throw my suitcase over my shoulder and take off. I sprint faster than I ever have before. I follow Derek's scent to the old Hale house basement this time; where they've all moved. I find Erica throwing a few things into her bag.

"What are you doing?" I ask her in shock.

"Leaving. Derek didn't tell us this was going to happen…This-This war. We think we found another Pack. There must've been at least twenty of them howling."

"I didn't hear anything…" I trail off, realizing what I was probably doing when they heard them. My face flushes and I clear my throat.

"You didn't hear anything because you were...Uh...preoccupied." She whispers. I bite down roughly on my bottom lip, breaking the skin.

"Don't go…you don't know it was another Pack, Erica. It could be my family using tricks."

"I have to go somewhere, Scar. We're leaving tomorrow, Boyd, Isaac, and I." it feels like a knife has been pushed into my stomach and twisted at Isaac's name. I turn to him.

"You…You're leaving?" I ask in a small toddler-like voice. He frowns, but comes up and turns my head to face him. I shiver at his touch.

"Someone hit you." he whispers.

"Why are you leaving?" I say, ignoring him. It pisses me off that he's leaving me. Wait…leaving **me**? I sort through my feelings in my head for each person in my life. Its then I figure it out. I have feelings for Isaac. They may not be as strong as my feelings for Derek are, but they're there. I don't want him to go anywhere.

"I don't know whether or not I'm going yet. If I do, it's because I don't want to watch you with him anymore." He says, quietly, "I can't do it. Not knowing…what you're doing when you're alone with him. I can't," and he turns away from me and goes to lie down and sleep somewhere. The impact of his words twists my stomach in knots. I find Derek easily. He pulls me into a tight embrace, his arms constricting around my lower back, my feet leaving the ground. I wrap mine around his neck, and bury my face in his chest. I listen to the sound of his fast heartbeat.

"I thought they were going to kill you."

"No, they **want** to kill you." I murmur, kissing him on the cheek lightly before he sets me down. His arms don't move away from my waist. His mouth comes down toward mine to kiss my already bruised lips.

"Baby, I want to go to sleep." I groan. He smirks, pecking me on the lips and backing up until we reach a cot. I curl up in front of him, his arm around my stomach and his fingers linking through mine. I look over in the pitch black darkness to meet yellow glowing eyes that I know belong to Isaac. I feel bad inside the depths of my stomach. I'm still wide awake when Derek starts snoring behind me.

"I'm so sorry, Isaac." I whisper before falling asleep.

I wake up to Isaac shaking me slightly. I shift out of Derek's arm and stand up.

"I need to go talk to Scott at the Vet, come with me?" he whispers. I nod. He reaches down and links his fingers through mine and we run until we're sure no-one saw where we left from. We walk slowly then. He spins me around under his arm and back in and I start laughing like a little kid. Sometimes, he'd stop and talk to me about how Werewolf Pack stuff works. By the time we've reached the Vet, my stomach aches from laughing so much. My face aches from smiling. It almost feels normal, hanging out with Isaac. I can't remember the last time I felt normal.

We both walk into the Vet easily, still holding hands. Holding hands isn't cheating…right? Doctor Deaton and Scott come out as the dogs begin to bark furiously.

"It's OK, Isaac, Scarlet, We're open." I move into the back and my breath catches at the sour taste and smell of death.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac asks, wrinkling his nose. It's so damn cute when he does that! Scott and Deaton laugh at this.

"Scott asked me almost exactly the same question a couple months ago. Suddenly he could tell the difference between which animals were getting better and which were not."

"This one isn't, is he? Is it Cancer?"

"Osteosarcoma, it has a very distinct smell doesn't it? Come here. Did you ever wonder what your new abilities can do for others?" I stiffen. What is he talking about? He lays Isaac's hand down on the sick pup. Black shoots up his veins and he almost cries when he retracts his hand.

"What did I just do?"

"You took some of his pain away," Scott says. I raise my eyebrows. **_I_** didn't even know we could do that.

"Just a little, but sometimes a little can make quite a difference." Dr. Deaton says. A smile breaks out on Isaac's face, with tears at the same time.

"It's OK, I cried the first time he showed me too." Scott nods. I lean over and kiss him on the cheek.

"Thank You for last night, Scottie." and I help the Vet take the dog into the back room again.

"They're leaving tonight, during the game." I hear Isaac say to Scott in the other room.

"Why are you telling me?"

"I'm asking for your advice."

"Why ask me?"

"Because I trust you. You seem to always want to do the right thing."

"Most the time, I don't know what I'm doing. I never know what I'm doing, actually."

"Wanna let me know what you're doing right now?"

"Not going anywhere if that's what you're asking. I have too many people who need me."

"I guess that makes me lucky because I don't have anyone." My heart almost shatters for Isaac. It isn't true. I need him; he's my Second. I lick my bottom lip before returning to the room.

"That isn't true, Isaac. You have me." I growl before I stomp out of the building. I walk through the woods alone, trying to clear my head. I find myself at the lacrosse field, with Danny practicing.

"Hey, Danny!" I call. He turns to me and smiles.

"Hey, Trouble!" he calls back. I wrinkle my nose and walk across the field. I hug him. Danny used to be one of my friends too.

"Mind if I take a few shots at the goalie?" I ask. He grins, sliding his catching gloves on.

"Bring it," he says. I grin in response. I take the stick, spin it a couple times in my hand before I scoop the ball up and hurl it at Danny as hard as I can without wolfing out. He catches it easily. I spin around, pick up another ball, and throw it wolf speed into the goal.

"1 to 1, Danny!" I wink at him teasingly. I feel more comfortable around Danny than anyone else besides Derek anymore. After about an hour of this, I've barely broken a sweat and am beating him 9-7.

"Winning Point," I say. He nods, sweaty and starting to smell strongly like his aftershave. I front flip before I send the ball into the top left corner-his weak side and win our little scrimmage. I set the stick down, throwing my fists up in the air. He chuckles, jogging over and hugging me.

"Cheater!" he teases, nudging me. I laugh.

"I needed that, Danny." I smile, nudging him back, "I'll be back for the game tonight. I have to go shower and change first." He waves as I take off. What I find when I reach the Hale house sends anger through every inch of me in waves. Kate has **_my _**Derek pressed into the wall of his house, kissing him. He hasn't pushed her away yet. I stay there for a few minutes before I let out a frustrated growl. My anger isn't just aimed at her now. I grab a large rock and throw it as hard as I can until it smashes into the house beside them. I press my lips into a hard line, meeting shocked blue-grey eyes.

"Bastard," I growl, running downstairs and grabbing a change of clothes. I ignore his attempts to explain by shoving him up against the staircase and roaring in his face.

"Listen to me, Scarlet!" he growls.

"What is it? And don't you dare start with the whole '_she_ kissed _me_' crap. You didn't push her away. Maybe I should leave with them. Then you can have Kate all to yourself, Derek. I'll have my own Pack and what'll you have? Oh yeah, a more constant sex life. You were using me for sex, weren't you?!" I scream in frustration. I slam my fists against his chest after every sentence. He grabs them and pins them to my sides, pulling me into his chest, "I hate you!" I find myself saying.

"No you don't." he replies slowly. I shove him away and run. I keep an easy pace until I get to Scott's house. I slip quickly in and shower and tug on my favorite "BHHS" shirt with a short denim skirt and tennis shoes. It reminds me of when I was younger, me before I found Anita's Pack. I curl my hair before I turn to go to the game. Scott finds me before, and fills with concern at the exasperated expression on my face.

"What happened?" he asks me, cupping my cheeks.

"I just saw Kate and Derek kissing." I say, squeezing my eyes shut tightly. He kisses my forehead.

"I'm sorry, Lettie." It's a nickname I haven't heard in almost 5 years.

"Yeah, so am I." I smile sadly and then sit beside Lydia.

"Hi, Scarlet." She says in a small voice.

"Hello, Lydia." I say in a cold tone.

"I wanted to ask you something…"

"Go ahead and ask."

"Are you still in love with Jackson?"

"I love Jackson, and I always will, but I'm not **_in _**love with him. You never forget your first love. Jackson's in love with someone but it isn't me. It's you, Lydia. I know him better than anyone. The only reason we kissed is because both of us were pissed at other people. I found someone else." I smile. No matter how pissed at Derek I am, I can't stay pissed. I love him and nothing's going to all of a sudden change that. Not even my slut of an aunt pulling a stunt like she did.

"I'm sorry for being a bitch." Lydia murmurs.

"Its okay, Lydia." I smile, hugging her. She smiles back, and hugs me back. I sit calmly until I hear the coach's voice.

"Argent!" he bellows, "Sit with McCall just in case I have to put someone in as a last resort."

"Sure thing, Coach!" I yell, running and leaping over the bench to sit on his left. My stomach swoops when someone sits down beside me. I turn my head to find my Second sitting down on the bench, putting his gloves on.

"You came to play?" Scott asks him with wide eyes.

"I came to win," Isaac replies with a slow sexy smile. I've always thought being a hero was hot. Now, he's doing being a hero more than even Scott. Scott's giving into Gerard, Isaac isn't. _Is he __**trying**__ to drive me crazy? _The wolf in me begs me not to do what I'm thinking, not to complicate things. I ignore her, grab either side Isaac's face and crash my lips onto his. He freezes. When I start to pull away, he wraps his fingers around the back of my neck and kisses me back carefully; as if he's scared he's dreaming and might just wake up. I move my lips harder against his, showing him he isn't dreaming whatsoever. He pulls back and presses his forehead into mine.

"Not that I didn't enjoy that, I sure as hell did, but what was it for?" he whispers. I laugh.

"Coming back." I breathe, biting my bottom lip. It's a habit of mine that I really need to quit. He smiles, cupping my face in his hand before he stands up and goes onto the field in almost a stupor. I grin at the way I obviously affect him. Scott's expression is priceless; he looks as though he's just seen a ghost.

"What…the hell…was that?" He stutters out, "Are-Are you trying to get back at Derek?"

"No…I just…Isaac..." I sigh, not knowing how to start the sentence, "I like Isaac…a _lot_."

"Does Derek know?"

"No."

"Does Isaac even know?"

"If he can hear us talking, yes." I murmur, hanging my head down.

"Kate came to the game." He says suddenly. My head snaps up toward the direction of my grandfather. She has a hood up with sunglasses and her hair tucked into the hood. I stand up and walk over to her without hesitation.

"I hate you. You're a slutty bitch, and I warned you about what I'd do if you touched Derek." I say, slashing her arm and stabbing my claws into her stomach. She gasps out in pain and I feel Gerard grab my throat and lift me from the ground.

"You're, literally, the only bitch here. A bitch in heat for two wolves in the same Pack…What would your mother think?" He growls. I kick him between the legs and he drops me.

"_Tania_ would be proud of me. The Hales meant everything to her. And if I'm "in heat" it's only for one _man._" I snap. I slam my fist against his face. I hear a dropping sound and Isaac is down on the field with Jackson a few feet away, like a vulture. They carry him off the field and into the locker-room.

"Argent! McCall! Get out there or we have to forfeit! Scarlet, you aren't playing in a skirt."

"Yes, I am." I shoulder him out of the way, "Coach, they're not going to hurt me."

"Have you _seen_ the boys on the other team?"

"Finstock. I'm not afraid." I grab Isaac's abandoned stick and take my place. I flip over the top of one of the players as someone throws me the ball. I weave in and out of them at werewolf speed. I throw it through the goal without a problem. I smirk at their goalie and finger-wave. A girl in a skirt just beat every guy on the field, and that pisses them off. I drop at a sudden pain in my thigh and collapse. Erica's hurt. _An Alpha will feel the pain of the Betas that they personally bit._ I stand up, drop the stick and turn toward the woods. Isaac's breathing becoming faster at the same time. I take a deep breath and make a decision. I sprint toward the locker-room. _I'm sorry, Erica,_ I think. Just as Gerard raises a sword to cut Isaac in half, I see his blue eyes move to mine. He looks so helpless. I screech and step in front of him. Gerard brings it down and I move barely out of his reach. The sword goes through my hip and meets the bone before I can get out of the way. Scott beats his followers up before the geriatric flees. I fall back onto the floor, screaming. My hip isn't healing. Scott grabs a shirt from his locker and puts pressure on it.

"Why isn't it healing?"

"I-I don't know." I scream again after I finish talking. Isaac slides my head into his lap, holding it up a little.

"You need blood." He says, rolling his sleeve up.

"I'll do it." Scott nods. I sit up all the way, crying out at the pain in my side. Isaac puts his hand on my back and takes some of the pain away. Scott does the same before he pulls the sleeve of his shirt down; right where his tattoo is now. I bend down to make sure I'm beneath it and bite into the skin hard enough to draw blood. I swallow for what feels like hours, and I'm not healing. I'm just getting stronger. That is when we hear a scream on the field. Scott goes to investigate and the curly-haired teen slides one arm under my knees and one under my back and picks me up.

"I want to see whose hurt." I say. He nods, and takes me to where the team is standing. When I see who it is that lays on the ground, my heart stops. Jackson. Jackson is dead. I feel myself start to sob and I turn my head into Isaac's shoulder. He kisses my forehead. "I'm so sorry." He whispers, pecking me on the lips as well. This time it isn't a romantic gesture. This time, it's comforting me.

"Where's Stiles? Where is my son?!" I hear Sheriff Stilinsky shout. I turn my head in every direction. I take in a deep breath and I smell hunters. Hunters mixed with Stiles. One thought enters my mind, a question.

_What the hell does Gerard want with Stiles? Why kill Jackson?_


	13. Chapter 13: Master Plan

DISCLAIMERRR: I DON'T OWN TEENWOLF! Based on Season Two, Episode 12: "Master Plan"

**3rd Person POV**

Stiles is shoved down the stairs into a basement, the sound of his body meeting each step echoing. After his tired body collides with the ground, he lay there for a few moments until he heard a whimper. He stumbles and turns on a light switch. When he sees Erica strung up to the ceiling, his heart stops. They've only kissed twice, but he still felt something for the beautiful werewolf girl. It was just as strong as his feelings for Lydia, but a different way. With Erica, it's reciprocated. He rushes over to her and tries to break her free. She whimpers and the electricity flickers.

Erica's heart beats faster when Stiles' hands touch hers.

"They were trying to warn you, it's electrified."

"What are you doing with them?"

"At the moment? Just keeping them comfortable. There is no use torturing them, they won't give Derek, or Scarlet for that matter, up. Their desire to protect their Alpha is too strong."

If Scarlet were my Alpha I'd protect her too, Stiles thought. Anyone who met Scarlet instantly loved her. She was just so small and fragile; you automatically wanted to defend her. Even as Gerard beat the hell out of him, he knew it wasn't to hurt him; this was all to hurt Scott and Scarlet. He took the beating without even flinching.

Erica closes her eyes, and refuses to watch Stiles get beaten up. It hurts her every time she hears fist meet flesh.

**Scarlet**

I limp to hide inside Scott's PE locker. Considering I'm 5'1 and 95 lbs, this isn't a difficult task. I flatten myself against the back until everyone, including the Sheriff is gone. Then Scott opens the locker and lifts me easily out. I tumble forward into him, my hip throbbing. It's healing extremely slowly. The tissue around the muscle is barely healed. It's still bleeding! He kisses my forehead again. I trust Scott more than anyone else. After all, he's the only family I've had constantly.

"Are we gonna find him by scent?"

"Yeah,"

"How come you get a shirt and I get a shoe?"

I inhale deeply and smell the woods. Derek.

"We need to talk," I don't know if he just means Scott or me as well.

"All of us." Another familiar voice speaks.

I glance up and smile broadly when I see the man come up behind him.

"Holy Shit." Scott says in shock.

"Uncle Peter!" I shout. I called him that when I was little because I'd heard Laura call him that.

Memories of my childhood come flooding back. I yank away from Scott and sprint to him. Peter hugs me tightly, kissing the top of my head.

"My, my. Scarlet McCarthy. You grew up well." He says, holding me at arms length away. I smile.

"Argent, Peter, my last name's Argent. And you got…older…?" I say, unsurely. He simply laughs. Derek glances over at me. Isaac's eyes watch us carefully. To his surprise, I cross the locker-room and tuck myself into Isaac's side; his arm around me and my head on his shoulder. Derek snarls.

"What the hell is this?" Scott asks, gesturing to the older of the two Hale men.

"You know, I thought the same thing when I saw you talking to Gerard at the Sheriff's station." Derek says, and I round on Scott.

"He was threatening my mom and I had to get close to him, what did you expect me to do?" Scott throws his hands up in exasperation.

"I'm going to go with Scott on this one. Have you seen his mom? She's gorgeous." Peter says.

"SHUT UP!" Derek and Scott roar at the same time. I pull away from Isaac as to cover my mouth to stifle the laugh.

"Who is he?"

"Peter, Derek's uncle. He tried to kill us all a little while ago and we set him on fire and Derek slashed his throat." Scott grumbles.

"Good to know," Isaac says, his voice breaking. I want to kiss him again. His mouth was so soft…I shake off the thought. Now is not the time. Plus, Derek would try to rip him apart if I kissed him in front of him. He glares at Isaac's hand resting lightly on my lower back, steadying me. Rolling my eyes, I lift up my shirt, pull the bandage I got down, and show Derek the injury. Derek moves across the room quickly, looking at it.

"Did Gerard do this to you?"

"Yes." I hiss, jerking away from him. All I can see is Kate pressing him into the wall when I look at him. He stands up and moves close to me.

"I didn't kiss her back." He says. I shake my head.

"Yes, but you didn't push her away either."

"She had a knife in my stomach!" he says, eyebrows furrowing. I stiffen.

"It…didn't look like that."

"Yeah, well you didn't let me explain it either. You seemed to be happy to move on with Isaac pretty fast."

"Did you ever think that I care about Isaac? I love him just not as much as I love you, Derek." I say, quiet enough so only he can hear. His eyes burn with anger and he turns his head to look at the tall teenager threateningly. I grab his arm and say "Don't even think about it. If you really do love me, then you won't hurt him." He sighs, nodding.

"How is he even alive?" Scott interrupts.

"The short version is he knows how to stop Jackson, maybe how to save him."

"That's very helpful, except Jackson's dead."

"What?"

"Yeah, Jackson's dead. It just happened on the field." Scott says. I whimper every time I hear the phrase 'Jackson's dead' and bite back a hysterical sob. I'm trembling now. Scott pulls me into him, kissing my forehead to calm me down.

"It's going to be okay," Scott whispers. I don't listen to the rest of the conversation about J. I keep my arms wrapped around my brother's abdomen and images of Jackson flood my mind. I close my eyes and remember everything I can before he became the Kanima. A shock goes through my wrists and I flinch. I push myself into Erica's head. I see my family's basement, and them attached to the wires in the ceiling. I see Gerard beating Stiles.

"You guys go ahead and look at your bestiary. I-I need to do something alone." I say, turning the opposite direction. I run faster than ever, and make my way quickly down the stairs of the basement just as Stiles starts to consciousness. I jump onto Gerard's back and pull him back. I drop to my feet, snarling defensively in front of the Human boy. He sighs in relief.

"Take him home." Is all my grandfather says before he goes up the stairs and leaves the door open. I crouch down by Stiles, see the blood mark on his cheek, his split lip. I hug him tightly.

"Thank God you're okay, Stiles!" I whisper.

"I'm fine. You need to help them," he points up at the other wolves. I reach up and pull the tape off of Erica's mouth.

"Are you alright?" I ask her.

"Y-Yeah, just get me out of here." She whimpers. I nod. I let my claws come out and I break all the electricity. I cut Boyd down as well.

"RUN!" I scream at them. I wrap one of Stiles' arms around my shoulders and help him up the stairs. I sprint out to the lawn with my betas following me.

"Erica, I want you to take Stiles home and then go back to the house. I want you to stay there until Derek, Isaac, and I come back." I release Stiles and he pulls Erica into his arms, and kisses her briefly. I smile widely before I turn to go to the Hale house. I come into the basement.

"Where are Isaac and Scott?" I ask, looking around.

"Jackson started to move."

"Wha-what? He's dead though."

"They're bringing him to the old train station." I nod, turning to leave with them. "Scarlet?" He adds, "I love you. I mean it." I turn back to him, and go on my tiptoes. I peck him on the lips.

"I love you too." And we take off to the station. Peter pulls me to hide behind a pillar outside with him. Derek runs behind on all fours and flips to land gracefully outside Chris's car.

"Someone certainly enjoys making an entrance." Peter rolls his eyes.

"I'm here for Jackson, not you." I hear my father say, his brother standing beside him.

"Somehow I don't find that very comforting." I come out of the dark as Derek says this, taking his hand in mine. He relaxes slightly when I touch him. "Get him inside." I walk alongside my mate, glancing over my shoulder to look at Isaac. He doesn't have a facial expression. When they lay Jackson out, I cringe. That isn't my J anymore. Derek raises his claws to kill him.

"Wait!" I say.

"Where are Peter and Lydia?"

"We don't have time, Scott! Don't you see? Gerard controls him now. He's made Jackson his own personal guard dog. He set all of this is motion so that he could get more big and powerful."

"No. He wouldn't do that. If Jackson's a rabid dog, my father wouldn't let it live." Chris replies.

"Of course not," Gerard says as he comes into view, "Something that out of control, that dangerous, is better off dead."

Derek goes to kill Jackson and Jackson sinks his claws into Derek's chest and sends him flying backward.

"Derek!" I scream.

"You just didn't realize you were bringing Derek to me." Gerard smirks at Scott who ducks as an arrow whizzes. It goes into Isaac's shoulder and I scream again. Allison. Scott pulls Isaac into the other room and I round on the Kanima. I shift, my claws coming out. It comes toward me and I spin around and kick it, making it real back. I slash it across the abdomen with my claws. Dad and John shoot it repeatedly and I run for the back room where both the men I love are.

The Kanima follows us. Scott shifts, as well as Isaac, and Derek. Derek struggles with it first, it scratches him and Derek turns away. Scott sinks his claws into its back, and it turns around and knocks him away. Derek climbs up above it as Isaac tries to strangle it. It throws Isaac into a wooden stack, and my mate drops down with his hands together on its back. It pushes him into a ramp-looking object and Derek runs up it to flip over the creature. It struggles with Scott, kicking him into the wall. He scratches Derek and he falls over.

I look over at Isaac who gets up in fury. He's just as protective of Derek as he is of me, like he was born a werewolf. Maybe he was born to be one. Allison slashes his front, and then his back. She goes toward Derek. I lunge for her and kick her in the stomach.

She slashes my stomach and my thigh at the same time and I drop. She raises her knives to kill my mate, Scott shouts her name, and the Kanima knocks the knives out of her hands, grabs her throat, and lifts her off the ground. I glance over at my Dad and crawl over to him.

"Dad?" I ask in a small voice, "Are you alright?" He nods. I grab his gun and shoot into the Kanima's side.

"Stop! Are you crazy?" Scott shouts, "You could hit Allison!"

"That's a risk I'm willing to take." I say, glaring at her.

"Well I'm not!" Scott growls, grabbing my wrists until I drop the gun.

"Not yet, Sweetheart." Gerard says to Allison.

"What are you doing?" she asks, brown eyes wide in shock.

"He's doing what he came here to do," Scott says in disgust.

"Then you know?" he asks with a sickening smirk.

"He's dying." Isaac says to all of us.

"I am. I have been for awhile. Unfortunately Science doesn't have cure for cancer yet, but the supernatural does." The Kanima tightens it hold on her throat.

"You monster!" Chris's voice cracks.

"Not yet," It's then I know what he wants.

"What are you doing?" Allison cries again.

"You would kill her too?"

"For survival, I'd kill both of my own sons." He growls, "Scott?" I turn to look at him. Scott moves forward slowly and grabs the back of Derek's neck, forcing him to stand. Gerard rolls up his sleeves.

"Scott, don't. You know he's going to kill me right after, he'll be an Alpha." Derek protests. I feel my body trembling, eyes directed on my mate.

"That's true. But I think he already knows that. He knows that the ultimate prize is Allison. Do this small task for me, and they can be together. You are the only piece that doesn't fit, Derek, and in case you haven't learned it yet there is no competing with young love." At this, Derek's red eyes flicker over to me.

"Scott, don't…DON'T!" Derek protests again, louder this time.

"I'm sorry!" Scott says, "But I have to." That is when I lunge forward.

"Scott, stop. I'll do it, Gerard, just…just leave Derek out of this. Please don't hurt him." I say, my eyes glowing still. Scott drops Derek and I move toward him.

"Scarlet, he'll kill you." Derek growls from the ground.

"If I die it means you won't." I say over my shoulder as I come to stand right in front of Gerard. I hesitate, but I lift my grandfather's arm and sink my teeth into his skin hard before he pushes me hard enough I land sprawled on the ground. The old man smiles, throwing his arm up as if he's had a victory. And then it starts dripping black and I narrow my eyes. What the hell?

"What did you do?" Gerard growls at Scott when he sees it.

"Everyone said Gerard always had a plan. I had a plan too." I smirk at his resourcefulness.

"Mountain Ash!" he snarls, throwing his pill container down. I crawl across the floor and sit beside Derek, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and allowing him to lean on me as we move to stand between Isaac and my father.

Gerard pukes up black .

"Kill them all!" Gerard screams at the Kanima. Stiles blue crappy jeep crashes through the door and slams into the Kanima.

"Did I hit him?" He shours. It jumps onto the hood. They scream. Lydia gets out of the car and shouts Jackson's name. I lunge for her as it raises his claws to kill her. When Lydia holds up a key, it stops.

She grabs my hand with one of hers in terror. I hold on. He looks between us and his eyes fade back to blue, only half Kanima now. He takes the key from her before backing away. I pull her into my side like a child. Jackson nods and Derek and Peter sink their claws into his stomach and back. He starts to fall and Lydia rushes forward to catch him.

"Do you still?" He asks her.

"I do. I do still love you! I do, I do still love you." and then the light leaves Jackson's eyes again. I start sobbing. I step back and two strong arms snake around my waist. I turn my face into Derek's shoulder and cry. He turns his head and kisses my temple.

As Lydia stands up, I rush over to her and pull her into a tight hug. She bawls into my shoulder, clutching onto me. Jackson starts moving. His eyes flash open, glowing blue. My stomach drops.

Werewolf Jackson stands up and roars. I feel my breath catch and Lydia looks at him in shock until his eyes fade back to normal. He hugs her tightly and I smile. Lydia pulls away and he opens his arms for me. I fling myself into Jackson's arms, clutching onto my best friend tightly and making sure he's real this time.

"Never ever do that again! If you die in front of me for a third time, I'm going to go out of my freaking mind." I hiss, crying harder. He laughs, stroking my hair.

"You know I still love you, Scarlet, just-"

"Not in love with me. I know. I love you too, Jackson." I whisper. He smiles, setting me down and pulling Lydia in to hug both of us.

"Uh, Jackson?" I murmur uncomfortably as I remember his lack of clothing.

"Yeah?"

"Lydia may be alright with you being naked, but I'm not. I don't need to feel 'little Jackson'." I cough. He releases us to cover himself. Stiles tosses him a pair of sweats, thankfully. Grinning like an idiot, I fling myself into Derek's arms. He lifts me up and holds me against his muscular body.

"It's over, baby, it's all over." His hands rest between my shoulderblades, "Will you marry me?" I stiffen, pulling back to look at him.

"Yes," I reply, pulling him down to my level and kissing him. Derek slides an icy ring onto my finger. It's beautiful; a silver band with white

diamonds along the band leading up to a singular crimson diamond.

"Oh My God. It's beautiful."

"Red because I used to call you "Little Red" and I thought it fi-" I shut him up by kissing him.

"It's perfect. Just like you." I say. When I look at my sister, I realize with a sinking feeling that any bond we had is over now that I'm marrying the man that caused her mother to kill herself.

Still, I twine my arms around his neck and pull him close.

"Stiles?!" A familiar voice calls as she approaches. Erica throws herself into the Human's arms and kisses him fiercely. He pulls her closer and then tucks her into his side. Me & Derek, Erica & Stiles, and Jackson & Lydia. It feels like a fairy tale end.

But, it's only the calm before the storm.

HERE IT IS, LOVES, 26 DAYS UNTIL SEASON 3 NOW!(: Until then, enjoy this re-vamped version of Master Plan.

XOXO,

XxBrown-Eyed BetaxX


	14. Chapter 14: Tattoo

Well, lovelies, after tonight's episode I realized I have to change the storyline because of this SPOILER; Cora is Derek's sister. I had to edit around it. Please, please, PLEASE REVIEW! Seriously, I feel like ya'll hate me.

(SCARLET)

_ "I feel numb. I can't come to life._

_I feel like I'm frozen in time._

_Living in a world so cold, wasting away. Living in a shell with no soul."_

**-World So Cold by Three Days Grace.**

They take me the full moon after Gerard disappears.

My body aches, shoulders wrenched from their sockets, by the time they throw me down onto the dusty floor of the bank. Claws sink into my neck and I turn and rip myself free.

"You will not take my memories," I use my Alpha voice. The woman growls loudly in response.

"I do not submit to anyone." She replies. I spin around to kick her fully in the chest. She crashes to the floor in a mess of brown hair and claws.

"Throw her in with the other one," their leader commands. I'm tossed into the vault, against the bars with a painful snapping in my spine. Another heartbeat echoes throughout the small room as we're plunged into darkness.

"You smell like Derek." A feminine voice rasps. I sniff the air. She smells familiar, like Lavender mixed with a certain kind of blood. His blood.

"So do you," I say. I cry out as I try to sit up. My legs are numb.

Thin fingers grasp my wrist and help me to a cement pole to lean against. It's then that I see her face and I gasp.

"Impossible. You're supposed to be dead." I cover my mouth in shock.

"Good to see you too, Little Red."

"Cora!" I fling my broken self into her arms, hugging her as tightly as possible. My face buries into her shoulder as I begin to cry.

"I missed you, so much," she strokes my hair. She looks so much like Laura...but she reminds me of Derek, too, "I didn't get to see you grow up. You're so beautiful, you look like your mother. And an Alpha with a mate. My big brother, none the less."

"Actually, there's more. Derek and I are getting married if I ever get out of here." I hold out the crimson ring, watching her teal eyes light up before she kisses my forehead.

"We're sisters, just like we always wanted." She says, flashing me a smile perfectly mirroring Derek's.

"Yeah, we are." I hold up my hand as if for a high-five. It was her, Lindsey, and I's secret. Her palm meets mine, her fingers lacing through.

"Blood sisters," I mumble. We did that as little kids, cut our palms and shared blood. Cora tucks her hair behind her ear, eyes burning Gold before she slashes her palm and holds it to my lips. I swallow, the taste only slightly different than Derek's. I heal within seconds.

"Thank you." I murmur.

"Of course." She scoots to sit beside me at the pillar. My head falls onto her shoulder and she sets her hand on top of mine.

"What day is it?"

"April 25th. The full moon is tonight."

"Oh my God." She gasps, "I've been in here for 3 months,"

"How come I can't feel the moon?" I whisper.

"The walls scatter the moonlight. They're waiting to push us over the edge at the right moment. I heard them talk about bringing others in. Erica and Boyd I think were their names." My heart stops. No. It can't be my Beta. Not Erica.

"Breathe, Scar, we're going to get out of this. I promise, you're going to get back to Derek." She whispers. Tears blur my vision, trailing down my face. She was nine when the house burned down; a year older than Lindsey and I.

"I can't believe you're here." I whisper my reply, "So, where did you go after the fire?"

"Derek and Laura were gone, and I didn't know what to do. There was this-this Alpha in the woods, so I went with him. I joined his Pack. We were much worse off, living in caves and stuff. I grew up all over the place with them up until these bastards took me. I always wondered what happened to you."

"My Uncle raised me here. I left for a year and then came home again. That's when I met your brother again. Everything's been centered around him since." I smile at the thought, spinning my engagement ring around my finger.

"I knew it. My mom actually used to talk about you being his mate, once you were older, obviously." We fall into easy silence.

"Cora?" I ask, after a moment.

"Yeah?"

"Did anyone else make it out of the fire?"

"Not that I know of. Why?"

"I was hoping that Lindsey made it out, since you did."

"No. Lindsey was in the basement with Mom and Dad. Try to get some sleep, Little Red. They'll be back to terrorize us in the morning." Cora pats her thighs for me to use as a pillow. I do, I curl up and fall asleep with her combing her fingers through my hair.

The next morning, two identical boys kick my ribs until I open my eyes. A growl flies through my lips and I narrow my eyes at one.

"Vous bite! Tu as brisé mes côtes!" I blurt out before I can control it. John, Mariana, Steve, Kate, Chris, Victoria, Allison, My cousin Cerise, Cassidy, and I all spent a summer in France when I was thirteen; just before Laura bit me. It's where I first learned about Le Bête Du Gévaudan.

The boy blinks at me confusedly.

"What did you say?"

"I said 'you dick, you broke my ribs'." I growl, pushing them back into place and standing with Cora.

"You speak French. Impressive." He smirks.

"English, French, and Italian." I reply. The corner of Cora's mouth turns upward-like her brother's does. A quick memory stirs; of the two of us. My mother taught us Italian when we were children.

"_Questi due sono i peggiori del gruppo. I loro nomi sono Ethan e Aidan._" Cora says, taking my hand and staying at my side. I nod, shying away from the teen. He can't be more than 17.

"_Sono così giovani. Mi chiedo perché essi sono una parte di questo." _I furrow my eyebrows as the twins lead us into the floor area of the bank. The windows are tightly shut and covered.

_"__Volevano essere parte di qualcosa, come ogni adolescente."_

"Now, ladies," A British voice murmurs, "That is enough talk."

I shudder. He's the leader. A blind effing Alpha.

**A/N **

**TRANSLATIONS**

_Questi due sono i peggiori del gruppo. I loro nomi sono Ethan e Aidan._

These two are the worst of the group. Their names are Ethan and Aidan.

_Sono così giovani. Mi chiedo perché essi sono una parte di questo._

They're so young. I wonder why they are a part of this.

_Volevano essere parte di qualcosa, come ogni adolescente._

They wanted to be part of something, like any teenager.


	15. Chapter 15: Chaos Rising

I DON'T OWN ANYTHING! MOST INTENSE CHAPTER YET!

* * *

"Felt it in my fist, in my feet, in the hollows of my eyelids; Shaking through my skull, through my spine and down through my ribs...And all my bones began to shake, my eyes flew open.

No more dreaming of the dead as if death itself was undone. No more calling like a crow for a boy, for a body in the garden. No more dreaming like a girl so in love.

No more dreaming like a girl so in love with the wrong world."

-Florence and the Machine, _Blinding._

**Four Months Later**

After another beating, I am thrown back in with Boyd and Cora. Both pull me in between them, inspecting my wounds. Cora rips a piece of Erica's old shirt off and ties it around my bloody arm.

"I can't handle much more of this," I pant. I crawl into the corner and expel bile from my stomach. Cora crawls forward to hold back my hair.

"Why hasn't he come?" I sob, wiping my mouth with the back of my hand. I've lost faith in Derek. He doesn't care. He sacrificed Isaac, for God Sakes.

"He will, Scarlet," she murmurs.

"He's in love with you. Derek won't let anything happen to you." Boyd adds.

"Something did happen to me, Boyd. I hate them! And, the full moon is coming." I snap.

"How do you know that?"

"Can't you feel it? I can. It makes me miss him more than usual." I sink to the floor, drawing my knees to my chest. Cora crouches down in front of me.

"You're strong. You can handle this. When we both start to attack, get the hell out of our reach." She whispers. I nod and they retreat into the dark. The room is lined with mountain ash, affecting us even more.

I scream and cover my head with my arms as the wall bursts open and a body rolls with it. Scott steps out behind the chaos.

"Scott?"

"Scarlet? Thank God." He pulls me to my feet easily. When the other body stands, I realize who it is. He doesn't look at me. His eyes are trained on snarling Boyd.

"Boyd, it's me. Derek. We're here to help you." He holds a hand out defensively. Scott answers the phone.

"Derek, wait. There's something you need to kn-" I start.

"We have a huge problem," Scott interrupts. The moonlight spills across my pale skin, making my heart pound. I collapse onto my knees with a howl. My claws sharpen. I fist my hand, feeling an ache and agony. My eyes, my head, my torso. My body trembles. I let my eyes open, and know they burn red.

"Cora?" Derek whispers, whole body rigid, "Cora?"

"Derek, get out. Get out, now." She replies, on the brink of losing control.

I can smell Erica's body slowly dying.

"NO!" I hear Scott scream as a hand completes the line of ash. Cora and Boyd collectively roar and lunge for the two men I love most.

I close my eyes, listening to Erica's almost gone heartbeat.

"You know her?" Scott asks, chest heaving.

"She's my sister. My younger sister."

"What the hell is she doing here?

"How should I know? I thought she was dead."

I look at Derek, and remember the way I feel when he's touching me and the desire to tear everything up subsides. He's my anchor. I spring up and make my way over to him. My broken ankle still throbs and sends blinding pain through me.

"Derek," I breathe, lacing my fingers through his. He looks down at the motion and his eyes soften.

"Look out!" My sister's voice shrieks. Both Derek and I duck forward: just out of Boyd's range. Cora sinks her claws deeply into his forearm and he falls for a moment. I grasp the back of her shirt and shove her onto the cement floor. Cora straddles my thighs, scratching from my mouth to my temple. I scream.

Derek restrains her from moving.

"No!" He shouts to Ali, "Don't break it!"

Boyd slams Scott against the wall repeatedly; his mouth bloody.

"Boyd!" Allison screams, breaking the circle of Mountain Ash. They run into the night, abandoning us. I take off after them, collapsing on my ankle.

"Cora! Boyd! Stop!" I scream, but they're gone. Derek seizes Allison by her shoulder and shakes her.

"What were you thinking?"

"That I had to do something! You wanna blame me?! I am not the one turning teenagers into killers."

"No, that's just the rest of your family."

"Derek." Scott protests, looking over at me. I cross my arms.

"I've made mistakes. Gerard is not my fault. It's yours. If you didn't brainwash her into thinking she loves you..." Allison points at me.

"Allison!" My voice is shrill.

"And what about your mother? What about her? Tell her, Scott."

"What's he talking about? Scott?"

Derek moves over to me, crouching down in front of me and reaching for me. I jerk away.

"Don't touch me. I turn teenagers into killers like the rest of my family. Remember Erica?" Tears blur my vision.

"Scar...I wasn't talking about you. Baby, please look at me." He captures my chin between his forefinger and thumb. The dark haired Alpha runs his thumb along my skin to wipe my tears away.

"Why didn't you save me sooner? They hurt us. Erica. Boyd. Isaac. Cora. Me...One of them..." I break off, the memories spreading ice throughout my entire body unpleasantly. How can I tell him? How?

"What?"

"Derek, one of them...he...he raped me." I break out sobbing. His hands drop from my face and he falls back onto his ass in shock. Scott snaps his head up at my words. His hand covers his mouth at the impact of it.

"What did I miss? Scarlet, what's happening?" Ali says.

I sob even harder and Derek pulls me into his arms. He holds me like a toddler, my legs loosely at his sides, both arms around him as his arms keep locked under my backside. I cry into Derek's shirt.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry. This is all-all my fault." His voice breaks as he says it in my ear. Scott rests his forehead between my shoulder-blades. I tremble.

"Someone tell me what the hell is going on."

"Shut up, Allison!" My mate snarls.

"Derek, you're not the only one who cares about her! She's my sister. I love her too."

"You have a pretty bad way of showing it!" Derek replies, angrily.

"STOP IT!" I scream, slamming my fist hard against his collarbone, "Please, stop fighting."

"Fine." His teal eyes lock with mine as his fingers comb through my hair. The similarities between Cora and Derek are uncanny; both know how to comfort me in two very different ways.


End file.
